


Man Child

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Abusive Fathers, Babies, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Interviews, Love, Moving On, Pets, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Growth, Smiles, Tears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triggers, laughs, playground dates, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 134
Words: 41,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: In life most people "friend zone", the one that they love. For fear of getting hurt, or hurting them. But what really happens, is they don't realize... the feelings that they have for the person.In Alice's case, she just sees herself as a friend to Jeremy. Main reason, he's 22 years older than she is. So there would be no way, Jeremy would be interested in her... right?Amanda on the other hand, laughs along with Chris. As they watch their friends, act totally oblivious to the situation. While everyone can see what's really going on.Amanda however, Alice's best friend (for life). Is slowly working towards, a relationship with Chris herself. She knows Chris has feelings for her, and vise versa. They really enjoy their little, flirtation they have going on... but who will make the first move, and when?





	1. Just anxious

**Author's Note:**

> My characters are Alice, Amanda, Symon (monkey), Winnie (Winter), Salem (Black Kitty or Little Panther), Eleanor (Boo), and Taylor.
> 
> Tags will changed, and names may be added as the story goes on.
> 
> *Warning* this is filled with VERY STUPID DORITO JOKES towards Chris... I cannot help myself, I am sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> This story just randomly popped in my head one day. I'm writing it as my mind wishes, it will probably be a different side of myself and my writing... I hope you enjoy the trip, because I might regret this.  
> Thank you.
> 
> (I thought about posting this on my second account... but went against that. If I do post something there soon, I'll leave the name in all my other stories. Random side note)
> 
> I also am aware, there is a tumblr story titled "you're such a man child". I am in NO WAY COPYING THEM, OR USING THEIR IDEA! THIS IS ALL MY OWN, TITLE AS WELL!

"Uuuugghhhhh!" Alice groans, squishing her cheeks together.

 

"What's wrong now?" Amanda asks, as she frosts her cake.

 

"Just anxiety." Alice shrugs.

 

"Well what are you anxious about?" Amanda asks, looking up for a second.

 

"Probably because I have to watch Ava." Alice laughs.

 

"That's rude. Ava loves hanging out with us." Amanda rolls her eyes.

 

"No. I mean because, I stayed up all night-"

 

\--

"Watching my movies, again?" Jeremy asks as he chuckles.

 

"Ava! Hey baby girl!" Alice crouches down, to hug Ava. "Shut up Jeremy."

 

Jeremy laughs as Alice picks Ava up.

 

\----

"Ava tell Alice what you should watch." Jeremy smiles.

 

"Daddy said, Gretel." Ava giggles.

 

"Jeremy!" Alice gasps, as she slaps his arm.

 

Jeremy laughs as he dodges Alice.

 

\--

"What?" Amanda asks, as she finishes her cake.

 

"That's inappropriate for your daughter!" Alice shakes her head.

 

"She'd be asleep, before it even gets to that point." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"Stop it!" Alice slaps Jeremy's arm again.

 

\--

"Mind filling in the peanut gallery?" Amanda rolls her eyes.

 

"He told Ava, to tell me...!" Alice glares at Jeremy. "To watch his movie, " _Hansel and Gretel: witch hunters_ ". Issue with that is, his..."

 

Jeremy laughs as Alice earmuffs Ava.

 

"His assets are featured!" Alice whispers.

 

"Like that ever stopped you, with anything." Amanda shrugs.

 

"She has a point." Jeremy nods.

 

\----

"Ava, why don't you go play outside with Winnie." Alice says, as she sets Ava down.

 

\--

Ava runs to the backyard, with Alice's dog following her.


	2. Can I steal the baby?

"Okay subject change time." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

"I bet I know what you want." Jeremy crosses his arms.

 

"Can I steal the baby?" Alice smiles.

 

"We're supposed to be, on daddy daughter time." Jeremy sighs.

 

"And yet you're letting me babysit." Alice smiles.

 

"Ava specifically, asked to see you. I just happen, to need to run somewhere." Jeremy argues.

 

"Lame excuse. You can have her back tomorrow." Alice giggles.

 

"Or you're welcome to spend the night too." Amanda offers.

 

"Thank you. See Amanda is considerate." Jeremy teases.

 

\--

"Well if I had my own baby. I wouldn't need to steal yours... As often." Alice shrugs, crossing her arms.

 

Jeremy laughs as he shakes his head.

 

"She's serious. She's willing to sleep with almost, anyone for a baby." Amanda rolls her eyes.

 

"She's still willing to go through, the marriage to baby life." Alice laughs.

 

"Why don't you want that?" Jeremy asks.

 

"We don't have time for that. You're going to be late." Alice says, as she pushes Jeremy towards the door.

 

"Fine, but we're talking about it when I get back!" Jeremy says, as he walks out.

 

\----

"Dorito coming over?" Alice asks, as she walks back to the kitchen.

 

"I don't know. He hasn't text me back." Amanda shrugs.

 

"Talk about rude." Alice teases, as she goes outside.

 

\----

Ava's running around the backyard. While Winnie chases her.

 

\--

Alice laughs as she watches them play.

 

\--

"Did Daddy go?" Ava asks, when she looks up at Alice.

 

"Yes, he sends his love and he'll be back." Alice nods.

 

"Am I sleeping here?" Ava asks with a giggle.

 

"I don't know. I think your dad's, jealous of our girl time." Alice laughs.

 

\--

Ava giggles as Winnie walks up to her.

 

\--

Winnie slobbers Ava's face, with big puppy kisses.

 

\--

"Winnie!" Ava giggles.

 

"She loves her babies." Alice laughs.


	3. Annoying "nanny"

"Hey text Jeremy, and ask him if Ava can go to the beach." Amanda says, poking her head outside.

 

"Wait, why?" Alice asks confused.

 

"Chris is taking us to the beach. We should still have a suit for Ava." Amanda nonchalantly shrugs.

 

"I'm too disgusting for a beach." Alice laughs off her insecurities.

 

"Get dressed, before I fucking slap!" Amanda demands.

 

"Fine..." Alice groans. "Baby girl, we're going to the beach!"

 

Ava runs into the house squealing happily.

 

Alice laughs as she pulls out her phone.

 

\----

" _Hello_?" Jeremy answers.

 

"Hi, it's your annoying nanny." Alice laughs.

 

" _You're not my nanny_." Jeremy sighs.

 

"Anyway, can we take Ava to the beach?" Alice rolls her eyes.

 

" _Sure. You still have a_ -?"

 

\--

"Found it!" Amanda yells, from inside the house.

 

\--

"Amanda literally just found the suit." Alice laughs.

 

" _Great timing_." Jeremy chuckles.

 

"I don't know how long, we're going to be there. But are you going to join us?" Alice asks.

 

" _At the beach? Uh... I don't know. I'll have to let you know_." Jeremy says.

 

"Okay, I should probably let you go." Alice nods.

 

" _Give my baby a kiss for me_." Jeremy chuckles.

 

"I will. Bye." Alice smiles.

 

Alice puts her phone away, as she walks into the house.

 

\----

"I think we're ready, we're just waiting on you now." Amanda smiles at Alice.

 

"Okay... Um give me five minutes." Alice says as she rushes to her room.

 

Ava runs circles around Amanda, as they wait.

 

\--

Ava's wearing a rainbow one-piece suit. With a flowy summer dress over top. Amanda braided her hair.

 

\--

Amanda's wearing a blue tank bikini. With a matching blue dress over it. Her hair pulled into a tight bun.

 

\--

Alice changes into a black bikini top, and men's swim shorts. She puts a big t-shirt on over all of it. She puts her hair in a ponytail, as she leaves her room.

 

\----

"Okay, I hate this. But let's go." Alice sighs.

 

"Chris just got here. Let's go." Amanda smiles, as she holds Ava's hand.

 

\--

Alice nods as she grabs the bag of towels, snacks, suntan lotion, sunglasses, and hats.

 

\--

"Be good kids. We'll be back later. I love you!" Alice says, to the animals as she leaves.

 

\----

"Who's excited for the beach?" Chris asks, as Ava runs to him for a hug.

 

\--

Amanda's laughs as she puts, Ava's car seat in Chris' car.

 

\--

"Let's just get this over with." Alice says, putting on a baseball cap. She pulls her ponytail through the back of the cap.

 

"Ever the optimist." Chris teases.

 

Alice sticks out her tongue at Chris.

 

\----

Amanda puts Ava in her car seat, Alice sits in the back with Ava, Chris gets in the driver's seat, and then Amanda sits up front with Chris.


	4. Beach

"The beach! The beach!" Ava chants, as Chris parks.

 

\--

The adults laugh as they get out of the car.

 

\--

Chris takes the bags from Alice, Alice gets Ava, and Amanda picks a spot to sit on the beach.

 

\----

"I forgot something in the car. I'll be right back, in like two seconds." Amanda says, as she passes Alice and Ava.

 

"Okay." Alice nods.

 

\----

"Are you going swimming?" Ava asks Alice.

 

"Uh... Probably not." Alice nervously laughs.

 

"Why not?" Ava asks, looking up at Alice.

 

"Uh..." Alice hesitates, as they reach their beach towels.

 

\--

"Because she thinks too much, about her looks." Jeremy says, surprising Ava and Alice.

 

"Daddy!" Ava squeals.

 

"What-? What are you-? What?" Alice stutters.

 

"I found a way to ditch for my baby." Jeremy laughs, as he picks Ava up.

 

"Yeah... Of course." Alice nods.

 

"You okay?" Jeremy chuckles.

 

"Yeah... I'm just not used to a caring father." Alice shrugs.

 

Jeremy rests his hand on Alice's shoulder.

 

\----

"Hey Jeremy!" Chris says, as he jogs up to him.

 

\--

"Hey Chris..." Jeremy nods. "That reminds me, I should've worked out this week."

 

Alice lightly slaps Jeremy's stomach, as she rolls her eyes.

 

"What? It's been a couple weeks. I'm a bit flabby, compared to freedom abs." Jeremy laughs.

 

"You don't need to be Dorito shaped." Alice laughs, while holding her stomach.

 

"I suppose "dad bod", is the hot new thing." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"You don't have "dad bod"." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

"Why can you argue with me, that I look good? But if I do it to you, you get mad?" Jeremy asks, adjusting Ava on his hip.

 

"Because-"

 

\----

"I'm glad you made it Jeremy. You finish the interview okay?" Chris sighs, as he squints in the sun.

 

"I rescheduled." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"More important things came up I suppose." Chris nods with a smile.

 

"Yeah, my baby always comes first." Jeremy smiles, kissing Ava's forehead.

 

\--

"Daddy can we go in the water?" Ava asks, smiling sweetly.

 

"Alright, force my hand why don't you." Jeremy dramatically sighs.

 

\--

Alice and Chris both laugh.

 

\--

"To the water it is." Jeremy says, taking Alice's hand.

 

"That way Daddy!" Ava orders pointing to the water.

 

"That way she says!" Jeremy mocks, as he drags Alice with him.

 

Alice laughs at the pair.


	5. I'm just a friend (?)

"Alright, be careful it might be cold." Jeremy says, setting Ava down at the edge of the sand.

 

\--

Ava slowly walks up to water, as the waves roll in. She squeals as the cold water hits her legs.

 

\--

"Careful!" Alice laughs.

 

\----

"So what's up with this nanny business?" Jeremy asks, looking at Alice.

 

"Besides the fact that it bugs you?" Alice shrugs.

 

"I've told you before, you're not my sitter or nanny." Jeremy sighs.

 

"I'm, "Ava's adult friend", right? I think that's how you put it once?" Alice says, tapping her chin.

 

"Okay that wasn't the best way to phrase it." Jeremy laughs at himself.

 

"Definitely not. I sound like a pedophile." Alice snorts.

 

"I'll think of a better way, to phrase it." Jeremy nods.

 

\--

"Yeah I'm waiting for that interview question. "Is the young woman with you, your nanny or-?"." Alice laughs.

 

"Yeah I'm sure paparazzi are out today." Jeremy says, tapping the brim of Alice's cap.

 

"You could say, she's just my friend... You know?" Alice giggles.

 

\----

"Daddy! Daddy! Come in with me!" Ava squeals as she jumps at a wave.

 

"Here I come!" Jeremy says, as he runs to Ava.

 

Alice laughs as she lets go of Jeremy's hand.


	6. Jeremy NO!

"Hey! How cold is the water?" Amanda asks, as she stands next to Alice.

 

"I don't know...” Alice shrugs, as she watches Jeremy and Ava.

 

"Well you're a lot of help!" Amanda shakes her head.

 

Alice laughs.

 

\----

"Uh hey! Don't get that dress wet! Hand it over right now Jeremy!" Amanda snaps her fingers.

 

"Yeah... Yeah..." Jeremy says, pulling the dress over Ava's head.

 

Amanda walks up to Jeremy, to retrieve the dress.

 

\----

"Men." Amanda sighs.

 

Alice laughs as she watches, Amanda walk back to the towel.

 

\----

Ava runs to Alice squealing. Wrapping her wet arms around, Alice's bare legs.

 

"Ah! You're wet and cold!" Alice laughs.

 

"I'm safe Daddy!" Ava yells, pointing at Jeremy.

 

Alice looks up to see Jeremy running at them.

 

\--

"Quick! Run!" Alice says, as she takes Ava's hand.

 

Ava squeals as she runs with Alice.

 

Amanda looks up as she laughs.

 

"You're going get it now!" Jeremy laughs.

 

\--

"Keep going!" Alice says, as she pushes Ava ahead of her.

 

"Come on! I'll protect you!" Amanda gestures, for Ava to run to her.

 

Ava doesn't look back, as she runs into Amanda's arms.

 

\--

Jeremy runs up behind Alice, scooping her up bridal style.

 

"No! Jeremy!" Alice yells as she laughs.

 

\--

Jeremy smiles as he carries Alice back to the water.

 

"Jeremy! Put me down!" Alice laughs.

 

\--

Jeremy chuckles as a wave hits them.

 

"Jeremy!" Alice squeals.

 

"You want me to put you down?" Jeremy asks.

 

"No! Don't!" Alice yells.

 

Jeremy throws Alice into the water.

 

\--

Alice is quick to get back on her feet. She gasps loudly in the cold water.

 

Jeremy covers his mouth as he laughs.

 

\--

"You asshole!" Alice growls as she laughs. She shoves Jeremy so hard, his foot slips in the sand, and he falls back into the water.

 

Alice laughs as Jeremy resurfaces, and she walks back to the towel.


	7. Thank you, seriously

"I feel like a wet dog." Alice says annoyed, her big shirt clinging to her body.

 

"Here." Amanda laughs, handing Alice a towel.

 

"I hate him." Alice sighs as she shivers.

 

"No you don't." Amanda laughs.

 

"Uh definitely do now!" Alice says, peeling her wet shirt off.

 

\--

"Ali hates you Daddy." Ava giggles.

 

Amanda throws her head back as she laughs.

 

"She'll get over it, in two minutes." Jeremy laughs, as he hugs Alice.

 

\--

"No! Don't touch me, or I'm going to bite you!" Alice laughs annoyed.

 

Amanda takes Alice's shirt, and she rings out the water.

 

"Yeah she's mad." Jeremy chuckles, as he grabs a towel by Ava.

 

\----

"I feel so exposed, ugh!" Alice laughs at herself, as she sits next to Ava.

 

"It's just a shirt, calm down. You're still wearing a bikini top at least." Amanda rolls her eyes.

 

"I know, I hate it." Alice says, wrapping her towel over her chest.

 

\----

"Baby did anyone put sunscreen on you?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Ama did." Ava nods.

 

"Like two seconds before Alice pushed you over." Amanda nods.

 

Alice laughs.

 

\----

"I don't think I've ever said this before. But I appreciate both of you, Alice and Amanda." Jeremy smiles. "You take good care of my baby."

 

"We love her like she's our own." Alice shrugs.

 

"Like her own she means." Amanda laughs.

 

"Shut up!" Alice says slapping Amanda's arm.

 

"I'm kidding. It's no problem, we're always happy to help. Ava's an amazing kid." Amanda smiles.

 

"Thank you, seriously." Jeremy nods.


	8. Will you-?

"Hey... What are we talking about?" Chris asks, as he finishes his jog on the beach.

 

"What's up freedom abs? You're looking a little nacho cheese..." Alice squints up at Chris.

 

"Fuck off with the Dorito jokes!" Amanda laughs.

 

Jeremy puts his head down as he chuckles.

 

"She's right though, you're back is getting red." Amanda says, as she grabs the suntan lotion.

 

"Ava, baby..." Alice says, getting Ava's attention. "You're not old enough for that."

 

Amanda gives Alice "the bird", as she applies suntan lotion on Chris' back.

 

Alice blows Amanda a kiss.

 

\----

"Daddy, can I build a sandcastle?" Ava asks, grabbing her plastic bucket.

 

"Sure, just don't go far." Jeremy nods.

 

"Will you help me?" Ava asks.

 

"Of course, I just need lotion on too. You get started, and I'll be over to help." Jeremy smiles.

 

"Okay!" Ava giggles, as she finds a spot to build.

 

\----

"You want lotion, or spray?" Alice asks, as Jeremy turns to her.

 

"Lotion." Jeremy nods.

 

\--

"Hey!" Alice says, clapping her hands.

 

Amanda tosses Alice the suntan lotion bottle. After she finishes covering Chris' back.

 

\--

"Turn around." Alice says, putting a glob of lotion in her hand.

 

"So I was just thinking..." Jeremy starts, as Alice rubs lotion on his back.

 

"Well that's never a good sign." Alice teases.

 

"Ha, ha." Jeremy rolls his eyes.

 

"I'm kidding what's up?" Alice laughs.

 

\--

"I have to travel for this interview-"

 

"I thought you were doing it here, in LA?" Alice asks.

 

"Yeah I thought that too. But I have to go to New York." Jeremy sighs.

 

"Your back is done." Alice states, allowing Jeremy to face her. "So when are you leaving?"

 

"That's the problem." Jeremy nods.

 

"What?" Alice hesitates.

 

"I have Ava for a couple weeks. But I have to leave for this interview. Tomorrow morning, and I'm gone for a week." Jeremy shakes his head.

 

"You can't take Ava?" Alice frowns.

 

"I wouldn't have time for her. Believe me, it kills me inside. But it's part of my job..." Jeremy sighs heavily.

 

"Well you know, we're leaving for Wisconsin-"

 

"I know, that's why I wanted to ask you-?"

 

"Of course. My mom hasn't seen her in forever. She can finally meet my monkey man, so she has someone to play with." Alice smiles.

 

"Thank you." Jeremy smiles slightly.

 

"Amanda can bring her laptop, so you and Ava can Skype. You can always call one of us, just to talk to her too." Alice nods.

 

Jeremy nods.

 

"I know it doesn't make it easier. But you know she'll be taken care of." Alice smiles, resting her hand on Jeremy's.

 

"Yeah..." Jeremy says, as he looks back at Ava.

 

"You should probably, go build a sandcastle." Alice laughs.

 

Jeremy nods as he gets up to help Ava.


	9. Do you have to remind me?

"So Dorito, you coming to Wisconsin?" Alice asks, turning to Chris.

 

"I don't know, am I?" Chris asks, turning to Amanda.

 

"Uh... Do you want to?" Amanda asks.

 

"This is like a love triangle, of getting a yes or no." Alice laughs.

 

Amanda rolls her eyes.

 

"I can check my schedule, and let you know." Chris shrugs.

 

Amanda nods.

 

\----

"Hey! Hey gorgeous!" A guy yells.

 

\--

"What the-?" Alice turns around.

 

\--

"Yeah you! How you doing baby?" Two guys cat call.

 

\--

"Ugh... This is why I hate going out." Alice growls annoyed.

 

"Just ignore them." Amanda shakes her head.

 

\--

"Hey! Your friend is cute too! Why don't you two, ditch the old guys... Come have with a couple of hotties?" The guys continue.

 

\--

"I want to leave." Alice mumbles, not turning around.

 

"I'll take care of it." Chris says as he gets up.

 

"Please don't... Let's just go." Alice shakes her head.

 

"Too late." Amanda points over Alice's shoulder.

 

"What?" Alice asks, turning around. "Oh god..."

 

\--

Jeremy's already having words, with the two guys.

 

\--

"Okay, we should just go. I'm over today anyway." Alice says, as she gets up and joins Jeremy.

 

"Ava, time to go love." Amanda says, as she and Chris gather their things.

 

\----

"Here she comes. You accepting our invitation?" The guys smirk.

 

\--

Jeremy looks over his shoulder at Alice.

 

\--

"Let's just go, please..." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

"Sure." Jeremy nods.

 

\--

"You're seriously going home with him?" The guys laugh.

 

\----

"Don't!" Alice says, taking Jeremy's hand.

 

"I'm old enough to be their dad." Jeremy mumbles, as Alice pulls him away.

 

"You're old enough to be mine." Alice laughs.

 

"That hurts, do you have to remind me... There's 22 years between us?" Jeremy dramatically places his hand over his heart.

 

Alice laughs as they walk to the car.


	10. That might not have been keys...

"Okay, so who's riding with who?" Amanda asks, as Chris closes his car trunk.

 

"Ava?" Alice asks, as she smiles.

 

"Girls rule, boys drool." Ava teases.

 

"It's settled. Chris, where's your car keys?" Alice laughs.

 

"In my pocket why?" Chris shrugs.

 

\--

Amanda sneaks up on Chris, and she reached her hand into his pocket.

 

"Hey!" Chris squirms as he turns to Amanda.

 

"Oops..." Amanda giggles, pulling the keys out.

 

"Oh my God." Alice mumbles.

 

\--

"Thanks, see you at the house." Amanda dangles Chris' keys in his face.

 

Alice puts Ava in her car seat.

 

\----

"What'd you say we race? Loser cooks dinner?" Jeremy smirks.

 

"Ha! You're on." Amanda laughs.

 

"Oh boy." Alice mumbles, as she closes Ava's door.

 

"Good luck boys." Amanda smirks, as she and Alice get in the car.

 

\----

"Please remember, we have a baby in the car." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

"I'm not that bad of a driver!" Amanda defends.

 

Alice rolls her eyes.

 

Amanda starts the car, and they take off before the boys.

 

\----

"So what was the, "oops", moment? Dare I ask?" Alice raises her eyebrows.

 

"Ava." Amanda sits up, looking into the rear mirror.

 

"Yes?" Ava asks.

 

"Earmuff love." Amanda nods.

 

Ava covers her ears, as she looks out the window.

 

"Oh no... You didn't...!" Alice tries not to laugh.

 

"He's definitely seven inches..." Amanda bites her lip.

 

"Ew! I didn't need confirmation!" Alice gages.

 

"I mean... You know I wanted to know, what he's packing." Amanda laughs.

 

"Don't remind me." Alice shakes her head.

 

"I just... Grabbed a little too far over, from where the keys were." Amanda shrugs.

 

"You're unbelievable!" Alice shakes her head.

 

"You love me." Amanda laughs.


	11. More Dorito jokes

"Ha! We win!" Amanda says, as they reach the house a minute before the guys.

 

"So what are you cooking?" Alice asks, as they get out of the car.

 

"What do you guys want?" Jeremy asks, Chris gets their things.

 

"Lasagna!" Ava yells.

 

"You got time." Alice nods.

 

"You have the ingredients?" Jeremy asks.

 

"It just so happens we do." Amanda smiles.

 

"That suspiciously, sounds like a set up." Jeremy jokes.

 

"Is it?" Amanda asks, as she holds Ava.

 

\----

"Okay, enough chit chat. Everyone needs to shower." Alice rolls her eyes. "Chris, you're using the hose. I don't want my house smelling like dog."

 

"Ha!" Jeremy laughs.

 

"Hey!" Amanda snaps.

 

"Oh I'm sorry, I meant... I don't want cool ranch dust, all over the floor." Alice shrugs.

 

Chris rolls his eyes as he snorts.

 

"I hate you." Amanda glares at Alice.

 

Alice snickers as everyone walks inside.

 

\----

Winnie barks as soon as the door opens. She jumps up excitedly, and whines when she sees Ava.

 

"Okay, you can have your baby." Amanda laughs, putting Ava down.

 

Winnie licks Ava's face happily.

 

Ava laughs as she tries dodging the kisses.

 

\----

"Okay I'm showering first. Ava showering with me, or-?"

 

"She can shower with you." Jeremy nods.

 

"I'm using the shower too, in my bathroom!" Amanda yells, as she walks to her room.

 

"Okay, we'll see you in an hour." Alice laughs. "Come on baby, let's go wash up."

 

"Okay." Ava says, taking Alice's hand.

 

\----

All three girls shower quickly, and then the guys use the bathrooms.


	12. You're so flustered

"Okay, what movie are we watching?" Alice asks, as she and Ava sit in the living room.

 

"Ultron!" Ava shouts.

 

"You definitely sound like monkey." Alice laughs.

 

\----

"Ava, earmuff." Amanda says, as she passes the living room.

 

"What now?" Alice asks, as Ava covers her ears.

 

"Would it be really terrible...? If I, happened to-"

 

"Yes!" Alice says wide eyed.

 

"What? Like you wouldn't-"

 

"I would not, ever!" Alice raises her voice.

 

"Fine, fun ruiner." Amanda scoffs.

 

"If you want visual confirmation. Then ask Chris out! Or at least sleep with him..." Alice shrugs.

 

"I'm waiting on him, to ask me... For either. Mostly the dating part." Amanda shrugs.

 

"You can make the first move." Alice urges.

 

"You're so modern." Amanda waves her off.

 

"And you're so horny." Alice teases.

 

"I'm not the one, going around telling certain people. They could give me a baby." Amanda laughs.

 

"I-" Alice quickly puts in the DVD.

 

\----

"Baby..." Alice says, pulling Ava's hands down. "You watch the movie. I need to talk to Auntie Amanda."

 

"Okay." Ava smiles.

 

Alice hits play, she turns the TV volume up high, and intercepts Amanda in the kitchen.

 

\----

"I have never said, or done any of that!" Alice huffs.

 

"Really? You told Jeremy, "If I had my own baby, I wouldn't need to steal yours."." Amanda laughs.

 

"It was not meant in that context, and you know it!" Alice glares at Amanda.

 

"I know, I just like fucking with you." Amanda giggles.

 

"That's not funny!" Alice says annoyed.

 

"It kind of is, because you're so flustered." Amanda teases.

 

"Never talk to me again." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

Amanda laughs.


	13. Who has you flustered?

"Hey, great movie choice!" Jeremy says, as he passes the living room.

 

"She picked it herself." Amanda says, from the kitchen.

 

\----

"That was what, fifteen minutes? Did you actually wash anything?" Alice teases, as Jeremy enters the kitchen.

 

"He's a guy, who knows." Amanda shrugs.

 

"Yes I washed things." Jeremy laughs.

 

"Gee I hope so. I'd hate for Ava, to sleep next to a smelly Dad." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Who has you all pink in the cheeks?" Jeremy asks, studying Alice's face.

 

"No one." Alice glares at Amanda.

 

"Amanda thinking with her, other brain?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Hey... Don't put this on me!" Amanda laughs.

 

\----

"Jeremy, you browning the meat?" Chris asks, appearing fresh from the bathroom.

 

"Hey there's the, ' _stupid_ _bearded sweater wearing dumb dork'_!" Alice laughs.

 

"No! He's the, _'stupid bearded sweater wearing dumb loving dork'_!" Amanda corrects, slapping Alice's arm.

 

"That's a long nickname." Jeremy raises his eyebrows.

 

"Do you feel left out?" Alice asks as she laughs.

 

"Hang on I got this..." Amanda smiles.

 

"Um... Why don't you think on it first?" Alice shakes her head.

 

"Oh, I suppose you can do better?" Amanda crosses her arms.

 

"Maybe, but I actually love Jeremy. So I won't..." Alice shrugs.

 

"Oh sure, she likes you." Chris teases.

 

Amanda rolls her eyes.

 

"It's my eyes..." Jeremy laughs.

 

"Whatever." Chris chuckles.

 

"Actually, I played her favorite. _Jeffery Dahmer_..." Jeremy shrugs. "It's all about the charm."

 

\----

"Okay nacho triangle. You get to cooking, we're done talking about this!" Alice says as she leaves the kitchen.

 

"Really?" Amanda tosses her hands, as Alice laughs.


	14. Right here, right now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super long, I'm sorry... I couldn't really break things up...

"Hey, look its Papa Clint!" Alice says, as she sits next to Ava.

 

"He looks like Daddy." Ava smiles.

 

"He does?" Alice asks.

 

"Daddy can't do that stuff. But he looks like Daddy." Ava nods.

 

Alice looks over the couch at Jeremy.

 

"She wounds me." Jeremy places his hand over his heart.

 

Alice laughs as she rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Who do you think your Daddy, could beat in a fight?" Alice asks.

 

"No one." Ava shrugs.

 

Alice falls over laughing.

 

Ava giggles.

 

\--

"Do you think I could take your Dad?" Alice asks.

 

"Mhm." Ava nods.

 

"You wish!" Jeremy yells.

 

"Right here, right now!" Alice challenges.

 

"No! Not in front of the child!" Amanda yells.

 

"Alright, let's go!" Jeremy nods, walking into the living room.

 

Alice laughs as she stays seated on the couch.

 

\--

"Come on, no I knew you were all talk." Jeremy laughs.

 

"I don't want to break your hip." Alice laughs.

 

"Very funny, get up!" Jeremy says, grabbing Alice's wrist.

 

"No! I don't want to hurt you!" Alice laughs, as Jeremy pulls her up.

 

"You wish!" Jeremy rolls his eyes.

 

"Go Alice!" Ava cheers from the couch.

 

"Traitor!" Jeremy scoffs.

 

\--

"At least put down pillows!" Amanda shakes her head.

 

Ava climbs over the furniture, throwing pillows on the floor.

 

"Done!" Ava smiles.

 

"I was just kidding." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"Whatever!" Alice scoffs.

 

"Yeah, you're right." Jeremy smiles, grabbing Alice's thigh.

 

Alice squeals as she grabs Jeremy's shirt. She tries keeping her balance.

 

\--

"That's cheating!" Ava yells.

 

"There aren't any rules." Jeremy laughs.

 

Ava throws a dog toy at Jeremy.

 

"Hey!" Jeremy laughs.

 

Alice laughs as she pulls on Jeremy's shirt. Her only standing foot, slips on a pillow. Causing her and Jeremy to fall.

 

"Shit!" Alice squeals, as Jeremy lands on her.

 

\--

The loud "thud", on the floor gets Amanda and Chris' attention.

 

"Are you guys okay?" Amanda asks, as she and Chris rush to the living room.

 

Alice's cheeks are bright red as she laughs.

 

Jeremy rolls off of Alice, as he starts laughing.

 

"What happened?" Chris asks, as Amanda starts laughing.

 

"I slipped!" Alice squeaks, as she cries with laughter.

 

\--

"Daddy cheated!" Ava yells, sitting on Jeremy's chest.

 

"Oh!" Jeremy groans, as Ava hits him.

 

"He did cheat! He made us both fall!" Alice says, as she sits on Jeremy's lap.

 

"I didn't cheat!" Jeremy laughs, as he tickles Ava.

 

Ava curls up into a ball, trying to block Jeremy's tickles.

 

"Oh no! He got you too!" Alice laughs, as she lightly pushes Ava over.

 

Ava falls onto the pillows, as she tries to breathe between laughs.

 

Alice continues laughing as she watches Ava.

 

Jeremy coughs out a few laughs, as he rests his hands on Alice's thighs.

 

"You tickle me, I'll punch you." Alice says, as her laughter dies down.

 

\--

"Is anyone hurt, you bunch of psychos?" Amanda asks, as she giggles.

 

"No, I'm okay." Alice shrugs.

 

"I might bruise." Jeremy smiles.

 

"Blue balls is nothing." Amanda rolls her eyes.


	15. How many inches?

"Is something burning?" Alice asks.

 

"The meat!" Chris says, as he runs back to the kitchen.

 

Amanda, Alice, and Jeremy laugh at him.

 

\----

"You know, you've been sitting like that for-" Amanda looks at her watch less wrist. "Five minutes. You two seem awfully cozy, in that position."

 

"Ha, ha." Alice rolls her eyes, as she slides off Jeremy's lap.

 

"Just saying." Amanda shrugs.

 

Jeremy chuckles as he gets up.

 

\----

"Hey Chris!" Alice yells.

 

"Yeah?" Chris answers.

 

"How much are you packing?" Alice smirks.

 

"What?" Chris asks confused.

 

Jeremy falls onto his butt as he laughs.

 

"That was only for-" Amanda throws, Ava's stuffed sloth at Alice's head.

 

Alice laughs as the sloth hits her in the face.

 

\--

"What did you ask?" Chris asks.

 

"How many inches-?"

 

"Of water are we getting tonight?" Amanda yells over Alice.

 

"I hear seven inches!" Alice laughs.

 

"Shut the fuck up! I'm going to beat the fuck outta you!" Amanda mumbles her threat.

 

Jeremy wipes away a tear as he laughs.

 

\--

"We're getting rain?" Chris asks, looking out the window.

 

"Oh my God." Amanda face palms.

 

"Did he really?" Alice falls over laughing, at Amanda's face.

 

"He's such a senior citizen." Jeremy shakes his head.

 

"He's a stale chip alright." Alice nods.

 

"I hate you guys." Amanda sighs.


	16. THICK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized after I wrote this, and then went ahead to post it anyway... my friend (I fucking hate you), is getting another glimpse into inner me.

Jeremy and Alice lean on each other as they laugh.

 

"Why am I always the one getting shit? Ali, haven't you said something stupid?" Amanda rolls her eyes.

 

"Every word out of my mouth is stupid!" Alice shrugs.

 

Jeremy pushes Alice over.

 

"Hey!" Alice giggles.

 

\--

"No, didn't you say-?" Amanda snaps her fingers.

 

"Okay yes to my friend Paige." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

"Well?" Amanda shrugs, waiting for Alice to say it.

 

"Let me say this, in the most unattractive way possible." Alice laughs.

 

"Say what?" Jeremy asks.

 

"I'm so going to regret this... But I have to be able to, look you in the eye again." Alice laughs at herself.

 

"Oh this must be good." Jeremy laughs, looking at Amanda.

 

\--

"Bruh..." Alice snickers, as she looks at Jeremy.

 

"What?" Jeremy laughs.

 

"THEM THIGHS THOUGH!" Alice says, in the manliest way she can.

 

Amanda falls to her knees laughing.

 

Alice falls onto her back, as she covers her face.

 

\--

"That was supposed to be, unattractive?" Jeremy asks, as he continues to laugh.

 

"Yes! Oh my God... The regret is real!" Alice cries as she laughs.

 

"The way you said it though!" Amanda dies of laughter.

 

"I'm wondering, what it is about my thighs." Jeremy smirks.

 

"No! I shouldn't have said it!" Alice keeps her face covered.

 

"Let me phrase it simply... Alice how do you like your shakes?" Amanda snickers.

 

"THICK!" Alice says obnoxiously.

 

Jeremy and Amanda start laughing again.

 

"I hate myself!" Alice laughs, as her stomach starts to hurt.

 

"You... So... Honest." Amanda says between laughs.

 

\--

"I feel like, I'm hanging out with two horny teenagers." Jeremy laughs.

 

"Oh, but we're keeping you young. Senior citizen." Amanda teases.

 

"I think his day card, is about to expire." Alice says as she sits up.

 

"Oh, you're ruthless now?" Jeremy smiles.

 

"I think he needs Viagra, to get on our level." Alice jokes.

 

"Oh!" Amanda laughs.

 

Jeremy shakes his head as he chuckles.

 

Alice snorts at her own comment.

 

"I can assure you, I'm not that old." Jeremy chuckles. "Everything still works, all natural. Since you're so concerned."

 

"Oh... my... God!" Amanda laughs.

 

Alice screams into a pillow as she laughs.

 

"Someone tap into the laughing gas?" Chris asks from the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly as I read over this, in editing and posting. I only heard Shane Dawson saying, "THICK". Instead of myself... hahaha!
> 
>  
> 
> If you're wondering where that sudden, science realization is from. It is from 'Dahmer'. The scene "Jeffery" has stripped down to 'tighty-whites' in his bedroom. He then stands with his back to the camera, mostly focused from mid-back down. Also 'Bourne Legacy', provided that science carried over later in life. Or rather, stayed with him (but via my snaps, that was not the science I was science-ing lol). [But I'm sure she already knew that, you better message me what you think I was science-ing! lol]  
> I hate myself.


	17. Ass or Tits

"You missing out?" Alice asks, as she sits up.

 

"You know, I've got a few things on Chris." Jeremy smirks.

 

"We're taking this to the kitchen!" Amanda orders.

 

Jeremy gets up, and he helps Alice up too.

 

\--

"Ava you stay here, and watch your movie." Jeremy smiles.

 

"Okay Daddy." Ava says, as she jumps on the couch.

 

\----

Jeremy, Amanda, and Alice join Chris in the kitchen.

 

"Oh no... You're not coming in here-"

 

"Jeremy claims he has dirt on you. So shut it!" Amanda snaps her fingers.

 

"What could he have on me?" Chris laughs, as he puts the lasagna in the oven.

 

"I'm interested to know too." Alice says, as she sits at the counter.

 

\--

"So you know, most guys have a preference." Jeremy begins, resting his arm across Alice's shoulders.

 

"Preference?" Amanda asks.

 

"Like blonde or brunette, tall or short, and ass-"

 

"Yeah exactly, ass or tits." Jeremy nods.

 

\--

"Jeremy prefers breasts! Just a note to you Alice." Chris raises his eyebrows.

 

Alice puts her head down, on the counter as Amanda laughs.

 

"Thanks Chris." Jeremy clears his throat.

 

Chris laughs as Alice sits up, covering her face.

 

"Oh my God." Alice laughs.

 

\--

"As I was saying!" Jeremy gets his Dad voice on.

 

Amanda coughs, as she tries to stop laughing.

 

"Chris is an ass man." Jeremy states.

 

"Oh, I could see that." Alice says, removing her hand.

 

Jeremy chuckles.

 

"Really?" Amanda asks, looking at Chris.

 

Chris clears his throat as he blushes.

 

\--

"He's even told me, he's thought about burying his face. In between your cheeks Amanda." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"WHAT?" Alice squeals.

 

"He says you have a great ass." Jeremy adds.

 

Amanda drops to the floor screaming. She covers her face with her hands.

 

Chris face palms, as his face turns crimson.

 

"I WAS NOT EXPECTING ANY OF THAT!" Alice laughs.

 

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God...!" Amanda hyperventilates.

 

"You started this." Jeremy shrugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preference on Chris is provided by my friend. She was searching for something... related to the "what's he packing" joke.  
> Google is a great tool sometimes....  
> However, on Jeremy... I asked my friend what she would think, Chris would crack back on him with? She said, he seems like a breasts kind of guy. I will leave it to her, to stumble across the answer on google. I know myself, and I am not going there for the truth... so we're sticking with this.


	18. This is getting Spicy

"That was too much." Alice laughs.

 

"Okay, pay back!" Chris points to Jeremy.

 

"Like you have anything." Jeremy crosses his arms.

 

"Really?" Chris laughs. "Ali, have you seen his phone?"

 

"No... Why?" Alice asks confused.

 

\--

Amanda picks herself up off the floor. She avoids looking at Chris.

 

\--

"Do you want to show her, or should I-?"

 

"It's just a phone." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"He has a picture of you and Ava. Set as his home screen." Chris smiles.

 

"Wait, seriously?" Alice asks, looking at Jeremy.

 

"No..." Jeremy shakes his head.

 

"He looks at it constantly on set. I always hear the makeup girls, asking him about it." Chris nods.

 

"That's such a lie!" Jeremy laughs.

 

\--

"Let me see!" Alice says, reaching for Jeremy's back pocket.

 

"How do you know where my phone is?" Jeremy asks, stepping away from Alice.

 

"You're a guy, they almost always... Put their phone or wallet in their back pocket." Alice shrugs, reaching for the phone again.

 

"Careful, or you might grab my ass!" Jeremy laughs, pushing Alice away.

 

"Bonus." Alice shrugs.

 

Amanda rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Oh come on Jeremy. I've heard the way you talk about her!" Chris laughs.

 

"Excuse me?" Alice asks, giving up the fight for the phone.

 

"Oh... This is getting spicy!" Amanda giggles.

 

\--

"The picture is of you and Ava, asleep. From a month ago, when you were hanging out together." Chris begins.

 

"Okay..." Alice says, looking over her shoulder at Chris.

 

"He likes you." Chris smiles.

 

"Obviously." Alice rolls her.

 

Jeremy face palms as he walks away.

 

"No, I mean he likes you." Chris raises his eyebrows.

 

Alice stares at Chris.

 

\--

"Oh I need details!" Amanda giggles eagerly.

 

"He wonders what, her perfume smells like." Chris shrugs.

 

Amanda smiles.

 

"Going with the picture of you and Ava. He's said, he would want to sleep with you too." Chris chuckles.

 

"What?" Alice nervously laughs.

 

"Oh...!" Amanda laughs.

 

"Cuddling mostly." Chris nods. "He talks about you all the time."

 

"This is not happening!" Alice snorts.

 

\--

"Yeah he always brings you up, in conversations. Even if he's talking about Ava. Suddenly your name is mentioned." Chris smiles.

 

Jeremy stands in the corner, hiding behind his hand.

 

"Oh this tea is good!" Amanda laughs.

 

"Oh my God..." Alice laughs.

 

\--

"He smiles every time, someone mentions your name. He's always looking at you, when you walk in the room." Chris keeps going.

 

"You can stop talking-!"

 

"No, keep going!" Amanda snaps.

 

"You know, you do the same thing!" Jeremy counters.

 

"No, this is about you!" Chris laughs.

 

"You check out Amanda constantly! You're always sneaking glances!" Jeremy laughs.

 

"I don't stare, you're lucky Alice doesn't catch you!" Chris shakes his head.

 

\--

"I can't hear any more of this!" Alice laughs, as she walks to her room.

 

"We need to digest this tea." Amanda laughs, as she follows Alice.

 

"Make sure, you drink in Amanda's ass... While you can!" Jeremy jokes.

 

Chris turns away as he blushes.

 

Amanda screams internally. She turns back around, for one last comment.

 

\--

"Alice often wears, 'Japanese Cherry Blossom' perfume." Amanda smiles to Jeremy.

 

Jeremy laughs as he turns his back on Amanda.

 

"Just an FYI." Amanda says, patting Jeremy's shoulder.

 

\--

Both guys look the other way, as they blush and laugh at themselves.

 

Amanda laughs down the hall, as she goes to Alice's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, to my friend for helping me provide content. I am trying so hard, to hold off inner me. SO my brain kind of went blank, on minor answers.  
> Thanks for the content though haha


	19. Baby has information

Alice sits on her bed, smothering herself with a pillow.

 

"Oh my God!" Amanda breathes.

 

"I can't believe that just happened!" Alice says, lifting the pillow.

 

"Jeremy's after your breasts... Chris is after-"

 

"Dat ass!" Alice laughs.

 

"Oh my God..." Amanda shakes her head.

 

"This is such an eye opener. It's unreal!" Alice snorts.

 

"How do we look them in the eye?" Amanda shakes her head.

 

"No idea..." Alice laughs.

 

\----

Little feet can be heard in the hallway.

 

"Oh, here comes trouble." Amanda giggles.

 

"What's going on?" Ava asks, as she climbs on Alice's bed.

 

"Adult things baby." Alice smiles, putting the pillow behind her head.

 

"Daddy tell Ali, he wikes you?" Ava smiles.

 

"Excuse me?" Alice laughs.

 

"I think this baby, has her own tea to spill." Amanda smiles.

 

"Uncle Chris, says Auntie Amanda is vewy pwetty." Ava nods.

 

"So they talk about us?" Amanda asks.

 

"Daddy asks if I, want to see Ali all the time." Ava nods again.

 

"So today, you didn't ask to see me?" Alice asks.

 

"No. Daddy did." Ava shrugs.

 

"Apparently we have a spy." Amanda smiles.

 

"She's a baby." Alice rolls her eyes.


	20. Elephant in the room

"Hey..." Chris clears his throat.

 

Alice, Ava, and Amanda look at the door.

 

"Foods ready. If everyone, is still hungry." Chris shrugs, keeping his eyes on the floor.

 

"I'm starving." Ava giggles.

 

"Come on let's go eat." Alice giggles, picking Ava up.

 

Amanda follows Alice and Ava, to the kitchen.

 

\----

"Hey there's my girls." Jeremy smiles.

 

Ava smiles at Alice.

 

"What?" Alice asks confused.

 

Alice didn't hear Jeremy.

 

"You hungry?" Jeremy asks Ava.

 

"Mhm." Ava nods.

 

"She looks tired. I'm sure she'll, fall asleep in her food." Alice laughs.

 

-

Jeremy takes Ava, and sits her next to him.

 

-

Jeremy and Chris sit, at the ends of the table.

 

-

Alice and Amanda sit, on either side of the table.

 

-

Ava sits between Jeremy and Alice.

 

\----

They eat dinner quietly. A bit of an elephant, sits in the room. After their roasting session.

 

No one addresses the elephant.

 

\----

After dinner Chris cleans up, Amanda puts the food away, Jeremy picks up the living room, and Alice puts Ava to bed.

 

\--

"Sweet dreams baby." Alice tucks Ava into bed.

 

"Night." Ava yawns.

 

"Remember you're coming home, with me tomorrow." Alice smiles.

 

"Mhm." Ava nods sleepily.

 

Alice giggles as she kisses Ava's forehead.

 

\--

"Hey... You're not asleep yet. Good..." Jeremy whispers, as he enters the bedroom.

 

Alice moves aside for Jeremy, to say goodnight.

 

\--

"I'll be in, in a little bit baby. You get some sleep though." Jeremy smiles.

 

"Okay Daddy." Ava mumbles.

 

"I love you." Jeremy smiles, kissing Ava's cheeks.

 

Ava rolls on to her side, holding her sloth stuffed animal.

 

"Night." Alice whispers, as Jeremy leads her out of the bedroom.


	21. I thought you'd be taken by now

Jeremy and Alice walk into Alice's room. Located across the hall, from the guest room.

 

\----

"Alright, now that we're alone." Jeremy says, as Alice lies on her bed.

 

"Very funny!" Alice laughs.

 

"We're going talk about earlier." Jeremy smiles.

 

"Which part?" Alice asks, lying on her side.

 

"Why don't you want to get married?" Jeremy asks.

 

"No... I don't want to talk about that..." Alice whines.

 

"Tough, because I do." Jeremy says, grabbing Alice's ankles.

 

Alice giggles, as Jeremy sits at the end of the bed. Placing Alice's feet in his lap.

 

"Why?" Alice dramatically groans.

 

\--

"Do you not want a relationship at all? Or you just don't want to get married?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Did you enjoy being married?" Alice asks.

 

"Hell yeah. Especially since I have Ava." Jeremy nods.

 

"Well see I don't think, it's necessary to be married. In order to get my own Ava." Alice shrugs.

 

"So you're just against marriage?" Jeremy shrugs.

 

"Okay, no I didn't say I was against marriage." Alice laughs. "I just don't think it's necessary."

 

"Alright, fair enough. So you'd just date as a single mom?" Jeremy nods.

 

"You make it sound terrible." Alice laughs.

 

"I'm just trying to see your point of view." Jeremy laughs.

 

"Well you're making it depressing." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

"Well I'm sorry, I don't mean to do that." Jeremy shrugs. "It's just hard to understand."

 

"What is so hard about?" Alice asks.

 

"You make sound like, you've reserved yourself. To be single forever, with a baby." Jeremy states.

 

"Yeah... And?" Alice shrugs.

 

\--

"Maybe I'm crazy or you are." Jeremy laughs shaking his head.

 

"Um, explain." Alice stares at Jeremy.

 

"Alice, you're very beautiful-"

 

Alice rolls her eyes.

 

"No you are! Seriously, you're gorgeous." Jeremy chuckles.

 

"Whatever." Alice mumbles, as her cheeks heat up.

 

"I just can't imagine, a guy not wanting to be with you. I always thought, you'd be settled down with someone by now." Jeremy admits.

 

"I'm 25!" Alice scoffs.

 

"And?" Jeremy laughs.

 

\--

"I don't know. I think I just, put my family first and I missed out... On "the one"." Alice shakes her head.

 

"I think he or she, is still out there." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"At this point, he or she better come with a baby!" Alice laughs. "They better be ready, to give me another too!"

 

"Another?" Jeremy laughs.

 

"Yeah! Because I'm adopting their baby, and then I'm having my own." Alice explains.

 

Jeremy smiles, as he shakes his head.

 

"So to clarify. I'm not against marriage. If the right person comes along, and asks me to marry them. I'd say yes, if not I'm fine dating." Alice shrugs.

 

"But having a baby is key?" Jeremy nods.

 

"Yes. I'd be fine adopting, but I'd like to experience pregnancy too." Alice adds.

 

"Alright." Jeremy nods.

 

\--

"Happy?" Alice asks.

 

"Yeah, now go to bed." Jeremy says, slapping Alice's ass.

 

"Ow!" Alice laughs, as she kicks Jeremy.

 

Jeremy laughs as he leaves Alice's room.

 

Alice rolls her eyes, as she settles in for bed.


	22. Your shirt...

The next morning, everyone is up early to pack.

 

-

Chris had slept on the couch. So he's the first person up. He made coffee for everyone.

 

-

Jeremy's in the guest room, packing Ava.

 

-

Ava stays over so often. She and Jeremy have clothes in the closet, and both dressers of the guest room.

 

-

Amanda and Alice hardly slept, long travel makes them anxious.

 

-

Alice pulls herself out of bed. She changes into the first shirt, she grabs as she leaves her room.

 

"Hey, nice shirt." Chris chuckles, as he passes Alice.

 

"Thanks. It's the only Avengers shirt, to feature Nat and Papa Clint." Alice shrugs.

 

Chris nods as he goes to the living room.

 

"Okay... Weird." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Morning." Amanda smiles, as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

 

"Am I missing something?" Alice asks, leaning on the counter.

 

"What do you mean?" Amanda asks, putting the coffee pot back.

 

"Chris complimented my shirt. But he laughed about it." Alice shrugs, as she looks out the kitchen window.

 

Amanda looks at Alice confused. It wasn't until she looked at Alice's shirt... That it finally clicked.

 

"How long have you owned that?" Amanda asks.

 

"What?" Alice asks.

 

"Your uh... Shirt." Amanda clears her throat.

 

"A couple years, why?" Alice asks, looking down.

 

\--

The front of the shirt, is made up the Avengers. Which included Thor, Captain America, Iron Man, Nat, Clint, Hulk, and Vision. With Ultron's giant head behind them.

 

So proportional to Alice's body. Ultron's head stops right on her breasts, Clint sits on her right side boob, Cap on her left side boob, and the words "Avengers: Age of Ultron" covered her belly button.

 

But the fabric of the shirt, had started to disappear. Making Alice's cleavage, visible above and around Ultron's head. Clear as day for everyone to see.

 

\--

"Oh my God!" Alice face palms embarrassed.

 

"You might want to change!" Amanda laughs.

 

"I loved this shirt, dammit!" Alice whines.

 

"Language!" Chris yells from the couch.

 

"Eat Amanda's ass!" Alice snaps.

 

Amanda spits out her coffee.


	23. Here's a distraction

"Hey Alice, can you help me for a second?" Jeremy asks, oblivious to the situation.

 

"Sure." Alice says, following Jeremy to his room.

 

\--

"Okay, what do you think?" Jeremy asks, opening his closet.

 

"Wear a black suit coat, black dress pants, and blue dress shirt." Alice says, lying on Jeremy's bed.

 

"That's oddly specific." Jeremy smiles.

 

"It's a good color scheme on you. Blue brings out your eyes." Alice giggles.

 

"Black and blue it is." Jeremy nods.

 

\--

"So how long is the interview?" Alice asks.

 

"Anywhere from an hour, to four hours." Jeremy shrugs, taking off his pants.

 

Alice nods.

 

\--

"I figured you were a boxer briefs, type of guy." Alice comments, as Jeremy puts on his dress pants.

 

Jeremy chuckles as he shakes his head.

 

"Sometimes you can tell from the waistband." Alice shrugs.

 

\--

"You and Amanda got Ava?" Jeremy asks, putting on his dress shirt.

 

"Yeah her boyfriend... is staying over, when we get home." Alice giggles.

 

"I hope you mean Symon." Jeremy sighs, buttoning his dress shirt.

 

"What kind of girl, do you take me for? I haven't corrupted your daughter." Alice scoffs.

 

"Yet! You left that part out." Jeremy teases. "After last night, I know a lot about you now."

 

"Of course it's Monkey. He's the only man, in my life." Alice laughs at Jeremy's face.

 

"Always competition." Jeremy mumbles.

 

Alice laughs as Jeremy grabs his suit coat.

 

\--

"You look good." Alice smiles, once Jeremy's dressed.

 

"Is it bad I'm nervous?" Jeremy sighs.

 

"Here's a distraction." Alice shrugs.

 

"Huh?" Jeremy asks, turning to Alice.

 

"Like you didn't notice." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

"What?" Jeremy asks furrowing his brow.

 

"Look at my shirt." Alice sighs, pointing at herself.

 

"What, it's the Aven-.... Oh! Well that's impressive." Jeremy clears his throat.

 

"Mhm. Well I can't wear this anymore. So there, at least you're not worried about the interview." Alice laughs, tossing her hands.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear anything you said." Jeremy smiles.

 

"How's your scalp feel?" Alice asks.

 

"Fine, why?" Jeremy says confused.

 

"Really, how about now?" Alice asks, grabbing a fistful of Jeremy's hair and tugging on it.

 

"Ow!" Jeremy laughs, pushing Alice's hand away.

 

"Thought so." Alice smirks.

 

"Well a white bra, probably wasn't the best choice." Jeremy clears his throat.

 

"When your chest size is, C or D. You're limited to colors!" Alice laughs, tugging on Jeremy's hair again.

 

"Ow! I get it, you like it rough!" Jeremy laughs, pushing Alice away.

 

"Shut up and finish packing. We have get you to the airport." Alice laughs, as she starts to leave.

 

\--

"Did you say, C or D?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Yeah. Why?" Alice nods, looking over her shoulder.

 

"Guess I was right." Jeremy nods, mumbling to himself.

 

"I don't want to know." Alice shakes her head. While she leaves Jeremy's room.


	24. "Boyfriend" hoodie

Alice wanders back into the kitchen.

 

\--

"He almost ready?" Amanda asks, pouring her second cup of coffee.

 

"Yeah, he just wanted suit colors to wear." Alice nods.

 

"Are you packed?" Amanda asks, sipping her coffee.

 

"I'm always packed." Alice nods.

 

"I still need to pack." Amanda laughs.

 

"Yeah I gotta double check Ava, when I get back." Alice nods.

 

"You're dropping Jeremy?" Amanda asks.

 

"Yeah." Alice nods.

 

\--

"Okay, I think I'm ready." Jeremy sighs nervously.

 

"Let's get going." Alice nods.

 

"Wearing that?" Jeremy raises his eyebrows.

 

Alice crosses her arms.

 

Jeremy smiles, as he hands Alice his sweatshirt.

 

"Thanks." Alice smiles.

 

"Okay baby, you riding with Daddy?" Jeremy asks, as he looks for Ava.

 

\--

"Wearing the boyfriend hoodie. Nice..." Amanda comments.

 

Alice rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"I'm ready!" Ava yells, running down the hall to Jeremy.

 

Jeremy chuckles as he picks Ava up.

 

"Take this with you." Ava says, handing Jeremy her stuffed animal elephant.

 

"You sure?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Yes." Ava nods.

 

"Thanks Baby." Jeremy smiles, kissing Ava's forehead.

 

Alice smiles as Jeremy carries Ava to the car.

 

\--

Jeremy puts Ava into her car seat, Alice gets in the driver's seat, and then Jeremy gets into the passenger seat.


	25. What the hell?

Alice gets Jeremy to the airport, twenty minutes early.

 

\--

"Do you have everything?" Alice asks, as she looks at Jeremy.

 

"Yeah I think so." Jeremy sighs.

 

"You'll be fine on the plane." Alice smiles.

 

"Right." Jeremy nods, grabbing his suitcase.

 

"Say goodbye to Daddy." Alice looks at Ava.

 

"Hang on I need my kiss." Jeremy says, as he gets out of the car.

 

\--

"Bye Daddy." Ava says, as Jeremy opens her door.

 

"Bye baby, you be good for Alice and Amanda." Jeremy smiles, as he kisses Ava.

 

"I will." Ava smiles, as Jeremy closes her door.

 

\--

Alice rolls down her window, as Jeremy walks around the car.

 

"Make you sure don't take, Viagra this time." Alice teases.

 

"Very funny." Jeremy sighs, as he approaches Alice's window.

 

-

Alice's phone vibrates in her lap. She picks it up, to read a message from her mom.

 

"Hey, thanks for the ride." Jeremy says, leaning through Alice's window.

 

"Yeah... No problem." Alice nods, keeping her eyes on her phone.

 

"Right. See you in a few days." Jeremy nods, kissing Alice's cheek.

 

Alice's phone slips out of her hand.

 

-

Jeremy slings his suitcase strap over his shoulder. As he starts walking inside the airport.

 

"Hey!" Alice yells at Jeremy.

 

Jeremy turns around.

 

"What the hell?" Alice asks confused.

 

"Can't talk, I might miss my flight." Jeremy shrugs.

 

Alice growls annoyed, as she rolls her eyes.

 

\----

"Daddy leave?" Ava asks.

 

"Yeah, we'll see him in like a week." Alice shrugs, as she drives back to the house.

 

"I miss Daddy." Ava pouts.

 

"Oh I know baby." Alice sighs, with a heavy heart.

 

Alice drives herself and Ava back to the house. Before their trip to Wisconsin.

 

\----

At the house Amanda, Alice, and Ava finish packing.

 

\---

Chris drives them to the airport. He's planning on driving to Wisconsin.

 

\--

"Thanks." Amanda hugs Chris, as she, Alice, and Ava go into the airport.

 

\--

The girls board the plane almost immediately.


	26. Wisconsin

After arriving in Wisconsin Amanda, Alice, and Ava grab their bags. They take the Uber waiting for them outside.

 

\--

Alice gives the driver her mom's address.

 

\----

"So when is Chris coming up?" Alice asks.

 

"Tomorrow. He's driving with Dodger and Winnie." Amanda smiles.

 

"He's bringing Dodger?" Alice asks.

 

"Yeah, he felt bad leaving him home." Amanda nods.

 

"Marry him." Alice laughs sleepily.

 

"I'm trying." Amanda laughs.

 

\----

"Aw, she's tired." Alice smiles down at Ava.

 

Ava has fallen asleep, with her head in Alice's lap.

 

"Trust me, we're all going to be sleeping soon." Amanda nods.

 

\----

After an hour and a half drive, they arrive at Alice's mom's house. Amanda pays the driver, as Alice takes Ava inside.

 

\--

Alice's mom's dog, starts barking the second Alice opens the door.

 

\--

"Hi Annabell!" Alice laughs.

 

The little dog stops barking, as she wags her tail.

 

"Hi sassy." Alice smiles, as she walks through the house.

 

\--

"Oh, hey baby." Alice's mom says sleepily.

 

\--

Alice's mom had fallen asleep on the couch watching, a "Law and Order SVU" marathon.

 

\--

"Hi, we're here." Alice smiles.

 

Annabell starts barking again, as Amanda walks into the house.

 

"Oh good, both of my girls are home." Alice's mom smiles.

 

"I think it's time for everyone to go to bed." Amanda laughs.

 

"Good idea." Alice's mom nods. "Where's Winnie?"

 

"Chris is bringing her up tomorrow." Amanda yawns.

 

"Good boy." Alice's mom smiles.

 

\--

"Good night girls." Alice's mom yawns, as she walks to her room.

 

"Night." Amanda and Alice nod.

 

\--

Alice takes Ava into her room. They share the bed together.

 

Amanda sleeps alone in her own room.


	27. FaceTime 1

At **_11:00 am_** , the next morning. Alice's phone starts to ring.

 

\--

"Oh, that's probably your dad." Alice says sleepily.

 

Ava slowly stirs awake.

 

\--

Alice grabs her phone, off the nightstand. Opening it up to Jeremy's FaceTime.

 

Ava yawns as she stretches.

 

\--

"Here." Alice says, handing her phone to Ava.

 

Ava fixes her hair, as she takes the phone.

 

\--

" _Hey, morning baby! I miss you_." Jeremy smiles.

 

"Hi Daddy." Ava yawns.

 

" _You sleep okay_?" Jeremy asks.

 

Ava nods as she rubs her eyes.

 

Jeremy smiles.

 

-

"Alice let me sleep with her." Ava smiles.

 

" _She did_?" Jeremy chuckles.

 

"Yeah, she snuggled with me. Because I missed you." Ava giggles.

 

" _Aw, that's great. She talk in her sleep_?" Jeremy sighs.

 

"A little." Ava giggles.

 

"I do not!" Alice yells, her eyes still closed.

 

Jeremy and Ava laugh.

 

"She lies, I don't talk in my sleep!" Alice laughs.

 

-

Ava moves over to Alice, leaning against her.

 

"No! Go away, I look like crap!" Alice whines, pulling her blankets over her head.

 

Ava giggles, as she pulls the blankets down.

 

"No!" Alice laughs, as she fights against Ava.

 

-

" _Hey, I'm still here_!" Jeremy laughs, as she watches the girls "fight".

 

"Sorry Daddy." Ava laughs, giving up on Alice.

 

" _What am I chopped liver now_?" Jeremy jokes.

 

"Yeah, she's mine now." Alice laughs, pulling her blankets down, and kissing Ava's cheek.

 

" _It's only been a few hours_!" Jeremy laughs.

 

"Doesn't matter." Alice shrugs, as she gets out of bed.

 

-

" _You girls have plans today_?" Jeremy asks.

 

"I don't know. Ava you want to tour this dull town, or just get fat here?" Alice shrugs off camera.

 

"Get fat." Ava giggles.

 

"Good, I'm way ahead of you." Alice laughs, lifting her shirt and pushing her stomach out. To exaggerate how fat she is.

 

" _Hey! Come on that's not funny_..." Jeremy comments.

 

Alice looks up to see Ava holding the camera on her.

 

-

"Ava!" Alice squeals, pushing the phone away.

 

Ava falls over as she laughs.

 

-

"Okay I'm leaving, because you're a brat!" Alice teases, kissing Ava's cheek several times.

 

Ava snorts as she giggles.

 

" _Hey, I'm getting a little jealous here_." Jeremy laughs.

 

"Sorry Jeremy." Alice smiles, picking up her phone. "You can chat privately with Ava, I'll be in the kitchen."


	28. Your mother isn't a fool

"Well you're up early." Alice's mom smiles, as Alice enters the kitchen.

 

"Morning Mom." Alice smiles sleepily.

 

-

"So what woke you?" Alice's mom asks.

 

"Jeremy called to FaceTime Ava." Alice shrugs.

 

"He FaceTime you as well?" Alice's mom asks.

 

"Ava tried getting me on FaceTime." Alice shrugs.

 

"And you rejected him?" Alice's mom asks, shaking her head.

 

"Mom, I have bed head! I still have bags under my eyes... I look like death when we travel." Alice defends.

 

"Baby, your hair is too long for bed head." Alice's mom rolls her eyes.

 

"I still look like death!" Alice says, pulling on her cheeks.

 

-

"You'd still look beautiful to Jeremy." Alice's mom sighs.

 

"What?" Alice laughs.

 

"Don't play Coy with your mother." Alice's mom smiles.

 

-

"Mom... Jeremy doesn't see me that way. No one does." Alice snorts.

 

"Take that back young lady! You have your grandmother's face. Your grandmother was a very beautiful woman!" Alice's mom snaps.

 

Alice sighs as her heart drops. She wishes she had an ounce, of beauty like her grandmother.

 

"I bet Ava's about to come out here, and-"

 

\--

"Daddy wants to talk to you, Ali." Ava says, holding up Alice's phone.

 

Alice glances at Ava, and then back at her mom.

 

-

Alice's mom smiles as she leaves the room, with her people magazine.

 

-

"It's a coincidence." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

"Whatever you say." Alice's mom sings.

 

\--

"Thank you baby. Have grandma get you cereal or something." Alice smiles, taking her phone from Ava.


	29. FaceTime 2

"Hey..." Alice sighs, as she walks to her room.

 

" _You got time to chat_?" Jeremy asks.

 

-

"Do you?" Alice counters, as she reached her dark bedroom.

 

"I always have time for you." Jeremy chuckles.

 

-

"Mhm, so what's up?" Alice asks, resting on her bed.

 

" _Alice come on... A dark room, really_?" Jeremy rolls his eyes annoyed.

 

"What's the problem?" Alice laughs.

 

" _I can't see you. I can only hear your voice_." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"You don't need to see me. Trust me on that." Alice laughs.

 

" _Alice come on_." Jeremy narrows his eyes.

 

"No." Alice laughs.

 

" _Alice_..." Jeremy raises his eyebrows.

 

"Whatever." Alice growls annoyed.

 

-

Alice clicks on her bedside lamp, allowing Jeremy to see her.

 

-

"Happy, pain in my ass?" Alice rolls her eyes.

 

" _Very thank you_." Jeremy smiles.

 

-

"So what did you want anyway?" Alice asks.

 

" _Nothing_." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"What?" Alice asks confused. "You had Ava bring me the phone. For nothing...?"

 

" _I guess I didn't have anything to say_." Jeremy nods.

 

"Jeremy what the-?"

 

" _Get used to it Babe_." Jeremy laughs.

 

"I'm hanging up!" Alice scoffs.

 

" _Fine, be mad_." Jeremy rolls his eyes.

 

-

"I don't understand you!" Alice laughs.

 

" _What do you mean_?" Jeremy laughs.

 

"Why would you get me on here, if you had nothing to say? You even argued about the light. I just... I don't understand!" Alice laughs with a shrug.

 

" _You wouldn't believe me, even if I explained it_." Jeremy chuckles.

 

-

"Obviously." Alice yawns.

 

" _Why don't you take a nap? I'll let you go_." Jeremy smiles.

 

"I can't, I gotta help mom-"

 

" _She has Amanda. Ava is the easiest kid, to take care of_." Jeremy urges. " _Just take a cat nap. I'll text your mom about it_."

 

-

"Jeremy-"

 

" _I'm going to win this too_." Jeremy smiles.

 

"Fine. But I'm not getting on FaceTime, again!" Alice sighs.

 

" _Fair enough_." Jeremy rolls his eyes.

 

-

"Bye." Alice laughs.

 

" _Night_." Jeremy smiles.


	30. Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a few chapters, they are going to alternate between Alice and Amanda. While they visit their families separately.  
> Although there will be one chapter, that alternates away from the girls. But I'll put that warning down, when you reach that point.  
> The chapters afterwards, will continue on with everyone together.

Alice's mom sits on the couch. While she's reading her ' _People Magazine_ '. She gets a text message.

 

-

Alice's mom swipes open her phone. To read, _'I told Ali to sleep some more. I hope you don't mind_...' -Jeremy

 

-

Alice's mom smiles as she texts, _'Its fine Jeremy. Should Ali be expecting your presence....? Soon_?' -Mom

 

-

' _Yes. I didn't tell Ali, I'm coming to Wisconsin_.' -Jeremy

 

-

' _You didn't tell her? When are you coming here_?' -Mom

 

-

' _Soon_.' -Jeremy.

 

-

Alice's mom rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Men." Alice's mom sighs.

 

\----

“Grandma, grandma." Ava smiles, walking into the living room.

 

"Yes my love?" Alice's mom smiles.

 

"Can I have some, cereal please?" Ava asks.

 

"Of course love." Alice's mom nods.

 

\--

Alice's gets up and escorts Ava to the kitchen. Where she pours Ava a bowl of, ' _Life_ ' cereal.

 

"Thank you Grandma." Ava smiles.

 

"Your Daddy, taught you such great manners." Alice's mom smiles.

 

"Mommy Ali did too." Ava smiles.

 

"Mommy Ali?" Alice's mom asks, as her smile grows.

 

"That's what me and Daddy, call Alice." Ava nods, eating a big spoonful of cereal.

 

"You and Daddy huh?" Alice's mom giggles. "Does Alice know?"

 

"No, we only say when she's not around." Ava shrugs.

 

"Interesting. Did you call Auntie Amanda, anything special?" Alice's mom shrugs.

 

"Daddy says, Auntie Amanda is Uncle Chris' girlfriend." Ava shrugs.

 

"Of course he would." Alice's mom smiles.

 

\----

"Morning." Amanda says, as she enters the kitchen.

 

"Morning love." Alice's mom smiles.

 

"Hey you." Amanda smiles, kissing Ava's forehead.

 

"Morning Auntie Amanda." Ava smiles.

 

-

"Do you have any plans for today?" Alice's mom asks.

 

"I was thinking of, seeing my mom and my dude." Amanda nods.

 

"I think they'd like that." Alice's mom smiles.

 

\--

"You hear from Chris? I was hoping, he'd come with me." Amanda smiles.

 

"Nothing from Chris. But Jeremy text me, he's coming here." Alice's mom shrugs.

 

"Really, when?" Amanda asks.

 

"He didn't say." Alice's mom shrugs.

 

"What a douche." Amanda scoffs.

 

"Language!" Alice's mom laughs.


	31. Hey you made it!

Annabell starts barking, as the front door opens.

 

"Who is it?" Alice's mom asks.

 

"Hi, we made it!" Chris answers.

 

Winnie runs through the house, looking for Alice.

 

\--

"There's my other grandbaby!" Alice's mom smiles, hugging Winnie.

 

Winnie whines as she wags her tail.

 

"Your mom's in the bedroom, go wake her up!" Alice's mom smiles.

 

Winnie leaves the kitchen, in search of Alice.

 

\--

"Hey you made it!" Amanda smiles.

 

"I brought someone, I hope that's okay." Chris smiles, as his dog Dodger follows him.

 

"Hi! I don't think we've met yet." Alice's mom smiles, holding her hand out.

 

Dodger slowly approaches Alice's mom. He sniffs her hand, and then he begins to wag his tail.

 

"You're such a cutie." Alice's mom smiles, scratching Dodger's head.

 

Dodger slowly makes his way over to Amanda.

 

"Hi." Amanda smiles, as she pets Dodger.

 

\--

"So what did I miss?" Chris asks as he sighs.

 

"Jeremy might be, planning on surprising Alice. But we don't know when." Amanda shrugs.

 

"Really? He didn't say anything to me." Chris shrugs.

 

-

"Also, I'm going to see my mom. Did you want to come with me?" Amanda smiles.

 

"Yeah, I'd love to." Chris nods.

 

"I'm leaving now, if that's okay with you. I know you just got here and-"

 

"It's fine. I can drive you." Chris smiles.

 

Alice's mom smiles at the two.

 

"Oh sure, that'd be great. Thank you." Amanda nods, as she and Chris leave the house.

 

"Kids." Alice's mom giggles.


	32. Hi mom

Chris drives with Amanda, thirty minutes down the road from Alice's mom's house.

 

\--

"This is home?" Chris asks, as he pulls up to Amanda's childhood home.

 

"Yeah this is home." Amanda smiles, as she gets out of the car.

 

Chris gets out as well, and he follows Amanda inside.

 

\--

"Mom?" Amanda asks, as she enters the house.

 

"Hey!" Amanda's mom smiles.

 

"Hi Mom, uh this is Chris." Amanda smiles, introducing Chris.

 

"I knew you'd bring, Captain America home one day." Amanda's mom smiles.

 

Amanda laughs nervously, scratching the back of her head.

 

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Chris smiles, shaking Amanda's mom's hand.

 

"You don't have to call me ma'am." Amanda's mom laughs.

 

"Right, sorry. Force of habit I guess." Chris nervously chuckles.

 

\--

"So how's my dude?" Amanda asks as she smiles.

 

"Great, he's watching TV. He just woke up from his nap." Amanda's mom smiles.

 

"Really?" Amanda smiles, as she enters the living room.


	33. Amanda's dude

Amanda's little nephew, is lying on the floor playing with his toys. The TV is on in the background.

 

\--

"Bwaxton..." Amanda sings.

 

Amanda's nephew smiles when he hears her voice.

 

"Hiii!" Amanda giggles, as she picks up the toddler.

 

Amanda's nephew giggles as Amanda holds him.

 

\--

"Chris, this is my nephew Braxton." Amanda smiles.

 

"Hi bud! Your Aunt talks about you all the time." Chris smiles.

 

Braxton giggles.

 

"He's handsome!" Chris chuckles.

 

"I love him so much." Amanda smiles, tickling Braxton's side.

 

Braxton screeches with laughter.

 

Chris laughs.

 

"His laugh is my favorite." Amanda giggles.

 

"It's definitely infectious." Chris laughs.

 

\--

"Ready?" Amanda smiles.

 

Braxton smiles.

 

"Ready?" Amanda asks again.

 

Braxton screeches with laughter.

 

"I haven't done it yet!" Amanda laughs.

 

Chris chuckles, as his eyes sparkle as he watches them.

 

Amanda rests her hand on Braxton's chest. Carefully shaking him, making him laugh.

 

Amanda giggles as she stops.

 

\--

"You really love him." Chris comments.

 

"Yeah, I do." Amanda giggles.

 

"He obviously loves you too." Chris smiles.


	34. Would you make cookies?

Back at Alice's mom's house.

 

\----

Winnie finally finds Alice. She jumps on the bed, licking Alice's face happily.

 

Alice jumps awake, she sighs when she sees who it is.

 

"Hi Winnie!" Alice smiles, kissing Winnie's nose.

 

\--

"Baby, are you up?" Alice's mom asks, as she walks down the hall.

 

"I am now." Alice laughs.

 

\--

"Look who's here." Alice's mom smiles.

 

Alice looks up, to see her mom holding someone.

 

"Monkey!" Alice squeals happily.

 

Alice's nephew smiles bashfully.

 

"He's staying for the summer." Alice's mom smiles.

 

"Yay!" Alice smiles, as she gets out of bed.

 

\--

Winnie whines.

 

"Winnie is that your baby?" Alice smiles.

 

"Winnie!" Alice's nephew reaches for the puppy.

 

Alice's mom stands closer to the bed.

 

Alice's nephew giggles, as Winnie licks his face.

 

"She's loves her baby huh Symon." Alice's mom smiles.

 

Symon smiles as he kisses Winnie's nose.

 

"Aw." Alice smiles.

 

\--

"Say, do you mind making cookies?" Alice's mom asks.

 

"Sure." Alice nods.

 

"Have the kids help." Alice's mom smiles, as they head to the kitchen.


	35. Chris and Braxton

At Amanda's mom's house.

 

-

Amanda and Chris are sitting on the couch. While Amanda holds Braxton.

 

\----

Amanda's ticking Braxton again.

 

Braxton curls into a ball, as he laughs.

 

Chris and Amanda laugh as well.

 

\--

"Do you want to hold him?" Amanda asks.

 

"Sure." Chris nods.

 

Amanda carefully, puts Braxton in Chris' arms.

 

Braxton smiles, as Chris holds him face to face.

 

\--

"Hi bud." Chris smiles.

 

Amanda smiles as she watches them.

 

"Is your Auntie silly?" Chris chuckles.

 

Braxton giggles.

 

"Yeah she is. But we love her, huh?" Chris chuckles.

 

Braxton smiles.

 

"Yeah we do." Chris smiles at Amanda.

 

Amanda bites her lip as she smiles.

 

\--

Braxton wiggles himself, so that Chris lets him lie on his chest.

 

"Oh you want to cuddle huh?" Chris chuckles, resting his hands on Braxton's butt and back.

 

Braxton smiles.

 

Amanda's heart almost bursts, as she watches them.

 

\--

Chris closes his eyes, and rests his head on Braxton's.

 

"Oh my God..." Amanda whispers.

 

Chris chuckles as he snuggles Braxton.


	36. Green face

At Alice's mom's house.

 

-

Alice and the kids made, sugar cookies. Alice lets the kids cut out different shapes. Using plastic cookie cutters.

 

\---

"Okay now let's color these!" Alice laughs.

 

"Green! Make them green!" Ava requests.

 

"Yeah!" Symon nods.

 

"Green it is." Alice smiles, as she grabs her food coloring pack.

 

\--

Alice squeezes green, food coloring into the cookie dough.

 

Ava grabs a handful, of the cookie dough. Before Alice can stir in the color.

 

"No, wait!" Alice laughs, grabbing Ava's hand.

 

-

Alice tries avoiding Ava, getting a stained hand.

 

\--

Symon grabs the uncapped food dye. Alice doesn't notice before, Symon squeezes the bottle. Getting food coloring all over Alice's shirt.

 

-

"Monkey!" Alice squeals.

 

Symon drops the now, half empty bottle on the floor.

 

"It's okay... I hated this shirt anyway." Alice sighs, at Symon's puppy eyed look.

 

-

Alice kisses Symon's forehead, to make him feel better.

 

Symon touches Alice's cheek, with his hand.

 

Alice pulls Symon's hand away, because it feels wet.

 

-

"Oh no!" Alice snorts.

 

Symon's hand is green.

 

\--

"Hey look who called." Alice's mom says, entering the kitchen with Amanda's computer.

 

"Daddy!" Ava smiles, as Alice's mom sets the computer down.

 

-

"Baby... Your face..." Alice's mom laughs.

 

"What?" Alice asks, looking at her phone. "Oh no..."

 

-

"What are you guys doing?" Jeremy asks, waving at the kids.

 

"Making cookies." Alice rolls her eyes, as she looks at the computer.

 

"What happened to your face?" Jeremy chuckles.

 

"Monkey happened!" Alice smiles.

 

Jeremy covers his mouth as he laughs.

 

"Don't make fun of me! My face is stained green!" Alice pouts.

 

"Yeah... it's green in the shape, of a small hand!" Jeremy laughs.

 

"Stop! This doesn't wash off right away!" Alice laughs.

 

-

Symon leans over by Alice. He waves at Jeremy with a smile.

 

"Hey bud, you stained your Auntie's face!" Jeremy chuckles.

 

"Yeah, brat!" Alice laughs, kissing monkey's nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to Italicize Jeremy's "voice" but I forgot, until after posting more chapters. I can't fix it, and I am not going to stress myself out... trying to post the entire chapter over again. So I am sorry.


	37. Go ask him out

At Amanda's mom's house.

 

-

Chris and Braxton doze off, for a while.

 

-

Amanda goes into her mom's room to chat.

 

\----

"Hey, you leave Braxton with Chris?" Amanda's mom asks.

 

"Yeah, they kind of fell asleep together." Amanda laughs.

 

"Braxton fell asleep, again?" Amanda's mom asks.

 

"Well Chris did. Braxton's just content being held by him." Amanda sighs.

 

Amanda's mom nods as she laughs.

 

\--

"So how have you been?" Amanda asks.

 

"I've been good. Just taking care of Braxton." Amanda's mom nods. "How about you, are you and Chris dating?"

 

"We're friends actually. Um I'd like to date him though... If we're being honest." Amanda smiles.

 

"Has he asked you?" Amanda's mom asks.

 

"We haven't talked about it." Amanda shrugs.

 

"Well Braxton seems to like him." Amanda's mom smiles.

 

"I know..." Amanda sighs dreamily.

 

"You better go ask him out then!" Amanda's mom laughs.

 

"Mom... I kinda want him to ask me!" Amanda laughs.

 

"Mhm. Well I should go check on Braxton." Amanda's mom shrugs.

 

"I'll check on him." Amanda offers.

 

Amanda's mom nods.

 

\----

Amanda walks back into the living room. Just as Chris opens his eyes.

 

-

"Hey..." Chris breathes in deeply.

 

Braxton giggles.

 

"Tired?" Amanda smiles.

 

"I guess." Chris chuckles.

 

"How about we head back. We can come back tomorrow." Amanda giggles.

 

"I'd love to." Chris nods.

 

Chris carefully stands, as he holds Braxton in his arms.

 

Amanda bites her lip as she smiles.

 

\--

"Should I put him down?" Chris asks.

 

"Why don't you hand him to my mom?" Amanda shrugs.

 

"Okay." Chris nods, carrying Braxton to Amanda's mom.

 

"Oh..." Amanda smiles, placing her hand over her heart.


	38. First Kiss A+C

Chris returns within a matter of minutes.

 

\--

"Ready to go?" Chris smiles.

 

Amanda nods.

 

\--

"So I think your mom likes me." Chris smiles, as he and Amanda walk to the car.

 

"She does. Braxton especially loves you." Amanda giggles.

 

"Well I like them too." Chris smiles at Amanda.

 

\----

Amanda sighs as she turns to Chris.

 

-

Chris keeps his smile, as he looks at Amanda.

 

-

Amanda rests her hands on Chris' chest.

 

-

Chris slowly leans towards Amanda.

 

-

Amanda leans in as well, but she hesitates.

 

-

Chris pulls back for a second, as he senses Amanda's hesitation.

 

-

Amanda smiles.

 

-

Chris leans in further, capturing Amanda's lips in a tender kiss.

 

-

Amanda kisses back, leaning her body against Chris'.

 

-

Chris tilts his head slightly, kissing Amanda deeper.

 

-

Amanda takes in a deep breath, inhaling Chris' scent. Her lips tingle under Chris' kiss.

 

\----

"Spiiiiicy!" A voice giggles.

 

Amanda pushes Chris back, as she blushes.

 

"Hi." Amanda's friend giggles.

 

"Hi... Chris, this is Alexis. Alexis, Chris." Amanda clears her throat.

 

"Hi." Alexis giggles. "You guys like each other, huh?"

 

"Yeah... We were just leaving. Um, we'll be back tomorrow. We'll catch up..." Amanda clears her throat.

 

"Can't wait." Alexis giggles.

 

\--

Amanda stares at her feet, as she and Chris get in the car.

 

Chris chuckles embarrassed.


	39. All I hear is lies

At Alice's mom's house.

 

\----

" _Where's Chris and Amanda_?" Jeremy asks.

 

"They went to visit, Amanda's mom and nephew." Alice shrugs, putting her hair into a ponytail.

 

\--

Symon and Ava run around outside.

 

-

Alice has the cookies in the oven, while she cleans up.

 

\--

Jeremy smiles.

 

"You're awfully quiet. Did the feed cutout?" Alice laughs, looking up at the computer.

 

" _No I'm still here_." Jeremy chuckles.

 

"Why are you so quiet then?" Alice asks, putting her dirty dishes in the sink.

 

" _No reason_." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"Again with that?" Alice scoffs. She leans on the counter, in front of the computer.

 

Jeremy chuckles.

 

-

"Did you want to talk to Ava again?" Alice asks.

 

" _You look very beautiful... Green cheek and all_." Jeremy smiles.

 

"Did you want Ava?" Alice rolls her eyes.

 

Jeremy sighs annoyed.

 

-

"I don't think a staring contest. Works very well on the computer." Alice jokes.

 

" _No it doesn't. Apparently compliments don't either_." Jeremy raises his eyebrows.

 

"Compliments? I only hear lies." Alice shrugs.

 

" _Alice_ -"

 

-

One of the kids can be heard squealing from outside.

 

-

"I have to go Jeremy." Alice sighs, as she looks outside.

 

" _Okay... Could you send me a photo, of Ava before bed_?" Jeremy nods.

 

"Yeah I will. Bye." Alice smiles.

 

\--

Alice closes the laptop. Before she goes outside to check on the kids.


	40. You guys are full of it

30 minutes later. Chris and Amanda arrive back, at Alice's mom's house again.

 

\----

"Alice must be baking." Chris comments.

 

-

"Where is everyone? It's so quiet." Amanda comments, as she looks around.

 

"Outside by the looks of it." Chris smiles.

 

"Oh yeah they are." Amanda smiles. "She's making green cookies by the way."

 

"Green cookies?" Chris asks.

 

"Well they're colored green, and they're cookies." Amanda shrugs.

 

Chris chuckles.

 

\--

Ava squeals as Symon chases her inside.

 

Amanda and Chris laugh, as the kids run circles around them.

 

\--

"Hey you're back!" Alice laughs breathless.

 

"Dude, your face..." Amanda snorts.

 

"I know. Monkey had a food dye, disaster." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

-

"What cookies did you make?" Chris asks.

 

"Sugar." Alice nods.

 

"How soon until they're done?" Chris asks.

 

"Any second." Alice shrugs.

 

Chris nods as he smiles at Amanda.

 

Amanda blushes.

 

\--

"Something happen, between you two?" Alice giggles.

 

"Uh... Braxton loves Chris." Amanda smiles.

 

"Her mom likes me too." Chris nods.

 

"Awesome!" Alice smiles.

 

"Yeah..." Amanda nervously smiles.

 

\--

"You guys are full of shit." Alice states.

 

"I don't know what you mean!" Amanda squeaks.

 

"Mhm." Alice smirks.

 

\--

"I also met, uh Alexis before we left." Chris shrugs.

 

"Really?" Alice smiles.

 

"Yeah, I told her we'd be back tomorrow. So they can officially meet, and I can talk with her." Amanda nods.

 

"I'll join you." Alice laughs.

 

Amanda groans internally.

 

-

"That sounds great." Chris nods.

 

"Yeah totally. Then I can stay longer, to see Scrappy." Amanda smiles.

 

"You didn't-?"

 

"Uh no, Chris is tired." Amanda shrugs.

 

"Oh well go lie down. I'll keep the kids quiet." Alice orders.

 

\--

"Come on, we can lie down in my room." Amanda offers.

 

"Great." Chris yawns, as he follows Amanda.


	41. I thought you hate zombies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literal conversation I had with my mom, after watching 28 weeks later. I was so mad! Genuinely mad! haha. My mom loved every second of it...

Chris and Amanda nap, most of the day away together.

Once they wake up, they join Alice and the kids in the living room.

 

\----

"Hey you're alive!" Alice teases.

 

Amanda laughs sarcastically, as she and Chris sit on the couch with Alice.

 

-

Ava and Symon play on the floor. With Dodger, Annabell, and Winnie.

 

-

Alice's mom is finishing ordering pizza from the kitchen.

 

\--

"What are you watching?" Chris asks.

 

" _28 weeks later_." Alice shrugs.

 

"I thought you hated zombie movies?" Amanda asks.

 

"I do." Alice nods.

 

"Jeremy's in it." Chris smirks.

 

Amanda rolls her eyes.

 

"I'm already 20 minutes in or so." Alice nervously laughs.

 

\--

"Hey isn't that-?"

 

"Yes mom." Alice nods.

 

"Huh. I like him better, in " _The Full Monty_ "." Alice's mom shrugs.

 

Alice shakes her head as she laughs.

 

-

"Why is he a zombie?" Alice's mom asks.

 

"Because he's stupid." Alice laughs.

 

Alice's mom nods as she stands behind the couch.

 

\--

"You guys order food?" Amanda asks.

 

"Yeah, mom's getting us pizza." Alice smiles.

 

\----

Hour and a half into the movie. Jeremy's character, is helping people escape. He's in the middle of hot-wiring a car. When the "street sweepers", come in with flamethrowers.

 

-

"Fuck me." Jeremy's character mumbles.

 

Amanda and Chris glance at Alice.

 

"No comment." Alice blushes.

 

-

Jeremy's character gets out of the car. He decides to push the car, as the other characters start the car.

 

Alice starts to get nervous.

 

-

Jeremy's character screams, as he's engulfed in flames.

 

-

"WHAT?" Alice screams, standing up quickly.

 

Symon jumps as he looks up at Alice.

 

Chris starts laughing, as Amanda pulls out her phone.

 

-

"MOM!" Alice whines, turning to her mom.

 

"What baby?" Alice's mom smiles.

 

"HE WASN'T INFECTED! THEY SET HIM ON FIRE!" Alice whines.

 

"I know baby." Alice mom giggles.

 

"MOM THEY SET PAPA CLINT ON FIRE!" Alice continues to whine.

 

Symon giggles as he goes back to playing.

 

-

"I know baby, we won't watch this again." Alice's mom smiles, cupping Alice's face.

 

"PAPA CLINT WAS JUST, TRYING TO SAVE THEM!" Alice pouts.

 

"I know... I know..." Alice's mom nods. "Chris turn it off."

 

Chris laughs as he changes the channel.

 

-

"Are you going to be okay?" Alice's mom asks Alice.

 

"NO!" Alice whines as she laughs.

 

"Aw..." Alice's mom smiles.

 

"MY HEART HURTS." Alice pouts.

 

"It's okay my love." Alice's mom smiles, kissing Alice's forehead.

 

Alice huffs as she sits back down.

 

-

Amanda giggles, as she sends off the footage she just recorded.

 

Chris smiles at Alice.

 

"Don't talk to me." Alice pouts with a smile.

 

Amanda and Chris laugh.

 

\----

After the pizza arrives, everyone watches ' _Deadpool_ '. As picked by the babies.

 

\--

When the movie finishes, and most of the pizza has been eaten. Alice's mom shoos everyone to bed.

 

-

Ava sleeps in Alice's room, along with Winter.

 

-

Symon sleeps in Alice's mom's room, along with Annabell.

 

-

Alice's mom has Chris sleep on the couch.

 

-

Dodger betrays Chris, and sleeps on Amanda’s bed.


	42. Did you ask her out yet?

The next morning, Alice's mom watches her grandbabies. While Amanda, Chris, and Alice go visit Amanda's mom, Braxton, and Alexis.

 

\----

"Hey we're back!" Amanda sings, as she enters her mom's house.

 

"Yay!" Alexis cheers, as she holds Braxton.

 

-

"Hi my dude!" Amanda smiles at Braxton.

 

Braxton smiles.

 

-

Amanda's mom smiles, as she walks to her room.

 

"Hi." Chris smiles.

 

"You ask my daughter out yet?" Amanda's mom asks.

 

"Right... I'll be right back." Chris nods.

 

"I knew something happened!" Alice laughs.

 

Amanda blushes as Chris leaves.

 

Alexis giggles as she takes Braxton to the living room.

 

-

"Nothing happened my ass." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

Amanda groans as Alice, follows her to the living room.

 

\----

Amanda, Alexis, Braxton, and Alice sit on the couch together.

 

\--

"So Alexis how's Tom?" Amanda asks, changing the subject.

 

"Good. He's prepping a script right now." Alexis shrugs.

 

"You guys official?" Alice asks.

 

"Uh... We're taking it slow." Alexis nods.

 

"Taking it slow? Those two fuckers, were just making out on my couch yesterday." Amanda's mom laughs, as she takes Braxton.

 

"Oh!" Amanda giggles.

 

Alexis hides her face, in embarrassment.

 

-

"God you're all full of shit!" Alice laughs.

 

"You're just jealous, because you're friend-zoning Jeremy!" Alexis snaps with a giggle.

 

"Whatever, don't bring this on me! This is all about you right now!" Alice laughs.


	43. Roasting Alexis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think any of this sounds mean, or wrong... it is all in good fun. My friends and I have, made it a habit now when we hang out. We just roast each other, and die of laughter.

"Speaking of, is Tom a grower or a shower?" Amanda smiles.

 

"Excuse me?" Alexis squeaks.

 

"I bet you he's a shower!" Alice laughs.

 

"Oh yeah? What about Chris?" Alexis counters.

 

Amanda laughs.

 

"He claims seven inches uncut." Alice shrugs.

 

"Shut up!" Amanda laughs.

 

\--

"Hey how do you prefer Tom's hair?" Alice asks.

 

"What?" Alexis asks.

 

"Do you prefer it long, or short? So when he's going down, you have something to grab on to." Alice laughs.

 

"Oh my God!" Alexis blushes.

 

"I bet you'd pull out a fist full of his hair!" Alice adds.

 

Amanda snorts.

 

"Shhhh!" Alexis giggles.

 

\--

"I bet you she prefers his fingers!" Amanda smiles.

 

"What do his hands look like?" Alice asks. "I've never looked."

 

"Average... I don't know." Alexis giggles, as she pulls up a picture on her phone.

 

-

Alexis shows Amanda and Alice the photo.

 

-

"Okay yeah, average. But his hands slightly smaller." Alice nods.

 

"Easier to slip them fingers in." Amanda giggles.

 

"Hey! What he does to my "temple", is for me to know!" Alexis giggles.

 

"Her "temple", is her-"

 

"I know." Alice laughs.

 

\--

"Does the carpet match the drapes?" Amanda teases Alexis.

 

Alexis' jaw drops, as she hits Amanda.

 

Amanda falls over laughing.

 

\--

"Is Tom an ass man or tits?" Alice giggles.

 

"I bet you tits." Amanda smiles.

 

"Yes, he likes my small boobs." Alexis giggles.

 

"Easier to grab on to from behind." Alice snaps her fingers.

 

Alexis blushes.

 

"I bet you he's aggressive from the front!" Amanda corrects.

 

"What?" Alexis giggles.


	44. Let me show you

"I bet in bed. Tom gets up, and he holds you down." Amanda says, as she demonstrates.

 

-

Alexis sinks into the couch.

 

-

Amanda pushes Alexis into, back off the couch by her shoulders.

 

-

"He puts your legs over his shoulders!" Alice laughs.

 

-

Alexis giggles, bringing her knees up to her chest.

 

-

"And he just pushes his hips into you. Real firm like..." Amanda laughs, leaning against Alexis' knees.

 

-

Alice laughs.

 

\--

"Uh..." A voice nervously laughs.

 

Alice, Alexis, and Amanda look behind the couch.

 

"Uh... Hey Chris." Amanda smiles.

 

"What's going on?" Chris asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Just talking." Amanda shrugs.

 

"More like roasting." Alice laughs.

 

"Yeah... This is totally normal." Chris nods to himself.

 

Amanda laughs as she sits back down.

 

\----

"So where were you?" Alice asks as she snorts.

 

"I went to the store." Chris shrugs.

 

"For what?" Amanda asks.

 

Chris walks around the couch, to stand in front of Amanda.

 

"Oh..." Alexis giggles.

 

Amanda sits up straight.

 

\--

"Amanda, would you go out with me?" Chris blushes, with the sweetest smile.

 

"Aw... Gross." Alice laughs.

 

"Shut up!" Amanda smiles, as she punches Alice.

 

-

Chris brings out flowers from behind his back.

 

"Yes, I would." Amanda smiles, as she takes the flowers.

 

"Yay!" Chris cheers, making the women laugh.

 

Amanda giggles, as Chris kisses her sweetly.

 

-

"Spicy!" Alexis giggles.

 

Alice leans back as she laughs.

 

"You guys are so embarrassing." Amanda laughs.

 

\--

"It’s getting late. How about we head back?" Chris suggests.

 

Alice pulls out her phone, as it vibrates.

 

"Good idea. Mom wants to go out with friends. I'm needed at home." Alice smiles.

 

\--

"Alexis it was nice seeing you again." Chris smiles.

 

"You too, spicy boy." Alexis giggles.

 

Alice laughs as she walks to the door.

 

"I fucking hate you guys." Amanda rolls her eyes, as Chris follows her.


	45. Can I ask a dumb question

Back at Alice's mom's house. The kids are lying down in Alice's room. Chris had set the kids up with a movie. While the adults talked in the living room.

 

\----

"Can I ask a stupid question?" Alice asks.

 

"You just did." Amanda teases.

 

Alice rolls her eyes, as Chris returns to the living room.

 

\--

"What'd I miss?" Chris asks.

 

"Chris do you see Amanda, as a lover or a girlfriend?" Alice asks, as she lies on the couch.

 

"Why?" Amanda asks confused.

 

Alice shrugs.

 

-

"Girlfriend, easy question." Chris shrugs. "What about you and Jeremy?"

 

"Me and Jeremy?" Alice asks confused.

 

"Yeah. You opened the door." Chris chuckles.

 

"I don't think-"

 

"You guys flirt constantly. You should just be Ava's step mom already." Amanda smiles.

 

"Oh please there's only 11 years, between you and Chris." Alice rolls her eyes. "There's 22 years, between Jeremy and me.

 

"So?" Chris shrugs.

 

"You love Ava to death, you and Jeremy are always holding hands, and you act like Ava is your kid." Amanda lays out the facts. "If you're happy, who cares about age?"

 

"Can't argue with that." Chris smiles.

 

-

"I'll be in my room. Forget I even brought this up." Alice says, as she gets up.

 

"You know I'm right!" Amanda laughs.

 

Alice waves her off.

 

Amanda shakes her head.

 

\----

"Hey, can I join?" Alice asks, as she walks over to the bed.

 

"Yeah!" Ava giggles.

 

-

Alice lies on the right side of the bed, Symon in the middle, and Ava on the other side.

 

-

"You're watching, ' _Trolls_ ' good movie." Alice giggles, as Symon snuggles up to her.


	46. Jeremy's interview

"Hey everyone welcome back to. _'Celebrity Gossip 101'_. I'm your host Taylor Collins. Please help me welcome our first guest. Jeremy Renner!" Taylor says, as she stands up clapping.

 

-

The crowd cheers, claps, and whistles as Jeremy walks across the stage.

 

\--

"Jeremy, hi." Taylor greets as Jeremy hugs her.

 

"Hello." Jeremy smiles, as he and Taylor sit down.

 

\--

"Do you mind if we talk about, your daughter for a moment?" Taylor asks, getting right to the point.

 

"Oh sure, I love to brag about her." Jeremy smiles.

 

\--

"You've posted a lot of photos lately... And they've created some buzz. Especially among your fans." Taylor smiles.

 

"Okay... I mean I've posted pictures, of my daughter. Or my activities, like I normally would." Jeremy shrugs.

 

\--

"Well your most recent photo. Shows an unknown woman, spending time with your daughter." Taylor scoots forward in her chair.

 

"Oh... That..." Jeremy looks at the screen.

 

"You don't normally post anything. Other than yourself, or Ava. But suddenly you post, pictures of this unknown woman kissing Ava." Taylor casually shrugs, as the picture pops up behind her.

 

-

Ava's face is covered, and Alice's is barely seen by her hair. Alice was kissing Ava's cheek.

 

-

A few members of the crowd, "aw" at the photo as it pops up behind Jeremy.

 

-

"That was the morning after Ava's trip." Jeremy smiles.

 

\--

"You even posted a screenshot, from a Skype session. Was this around the same time? Is that the same woman with Ava?" Taylor points to the screen.

 

-

A screenshot pops up, of Alice kissing Symon's nose. Her green hand printed, cheek is clearly visible. While Ava cuts cookies in the background. Jeremy had put an emoji over Ava's face.

 

-

"Yes that's the same woman. She watched Ava while I was here in New York, doing all this press." Jeremy nods.

 

\--

"Who's the little boy?" Taylor asks.

 

"That is her nephew. They made cookies, and he accidentally got into the food dye." Jeremy chuckles.

 

-

A few women in the crowd giggle.

 

\--

"Who is this "unknown woman"? I would assume, she's someone close to you." Taylor pushes for information.

 

"Yeah... I've known her for years. She really cares about Ava." Jeremy nods.

 

\--

"Is she Ava's step mom?" Taylor asks, still pushing for information.

 

"Uh..." Jeremy chuckles, clearing his throat.

 

-

The crowd starts whispering amongst themselves.

 

\--

"Is she your girlfriend?" Taylor asks as she smiles.

 

"She's... Uh she's..." Jeremy chuckles.

 

\--

"She looks younger than you. Does that bother you or her? Is she with you for your money?" Taylor shrugs.

 

"She's someone I completely trust. To be around and take care of, my daughter." Jeremy states, getting slightly annoyed.

 

\--

"Did you Skype every day? She must be step mom material. If she watched Ava for you. While you were away." Taylor smiles.

 

"I'm not going to give her name, to keep her privacy. I know paparazzi, have been following me lately. There isn't any drama or rumors here." Jeremy clears his throat.

 

"I'm just looking to answer f-"

 

"Who she is, is someone I trust. She cares about Ava dearly, and she loves her like she's her own." Jeremy sighs.

 

"Jeremy I-"

 

"She's a wonderful influence on Ava. She may not be perfect. But Ava and I... Ava loves her to death." Jeremy talks over top of her. "I don't need the tabloids getting anything twisted. If I am in a relationship with her. That's my business, and I'd rather keep it private."

 

"Uh... Okay, Jeremy I'm afraid that's all the time we have." Taylor smiles nervously at the camera. "Up next I'd like to welcome, Kim Kardashian West."

 

\--

As the cameras cut to commercial. Jeremy takes off his mic, as he leaves the stage.


	47. Who was that?

Hours later, back in Wisconsin.

 

Chris and Amanda have gone to bed. Alice's mom had gotten home after they went to bed. She's letting Chris get away with, sharing Amanda's bed.

 

-

Alice's mom however, has Dodger and Annabell sleeping with her.

 

\--

Alice who had gone to bed earlier than everyone. Had fallen asleep, watching 'Trolls'. Her arm is stretched across both babies. Her way of making sure, they're okay.

 

-

Winnie is asleep on Alice's feet. She sits up awake, as the bedroom door opens.

 

-

Winnie stands up on the bed, wagging her tail. She shakes the bed a little, but she doesn't wake anyone.

 

-

The person enters Alice's room. Resting their hand on Winnie's head.

 

-

Winnie lies down on the bed, as she watches the person.

 

-

The person walks over to Alice, who's still sound asleep. They lean over on Alice, kissing her temple.

 

-

Alice takes in a deep breath, as she feels the person's weight on her.

 

-

Without saying anything, the person stands up again. They pet Winnie's head again, as they exit the bedroom.

 

\--

A moment later Alice, opens her eyes a little. She looks at both sleeping babies.

 

-

Winnie walks up to Alice, and lies on her side.

 

-

Alice smiles as she goes back to sleep.


	48. You're here!

Alice's gets woken up the next morning. By Ava and Symon sitting on her.

 

\--

"Oh god..." Alice groans. "Okay, I'm up!"

 

The kids giggle as they get up.

 

"Yeah ha, ha." Alice says annoyed.

 

\--

"I told them to be nice." Jeremy chuckles.

 

"Oh my God... You're here!" Alice laughs surprised.

 

"Yeah, I took an early flight." Jeremy shrugs.

 

\--

"Okay... wait you had the kids? Both kids, by yourself?" Alice asks, as she sits up.

 

"Yeah... I'm a Dad remember? I was fine by myself." Jeremy chuckles.

 

"Sorry, force of habit. I was raising my big Brother's oldest at 16." Alice laughs.

 

"I know, you have years of experience on me." Jeremy rolls his eyes.

 

\--

"Everything go ok in New York?" Alice asks.

 

"Uh... I mean..." Jeremy shrugs.

 

\----

"Do I hear a man, in Alice's room?" Amanda asks from the hallway.

 

"Great they're awake." Alice smiles.

 

"Oh, busted." Jeremy laughs.

 

\--

"Baby!" Alice's mom gasps.

 

"Mom! Really?" Alice face palms.

 

Amanda and Alice's mom, walk into Alice's room together.

 

\----

"Hi." Jeremy smiles.

 

"There's that cute nose!" Alice's mom says, hugging Jeremy.

 

Alice looks at her mom funny.

 

"Mom, I thought you said..." Amanda giggles.

 

"She did. She once told me, Jeremy's nose is too big for her preference." Alice teases.

 

"Well it is... But his nose works for him!" Alice's mom laughs.

 

Jeremy laughs as he rolls his eyes.

 

\--

"You prefer his eyes, so you probably don't notice the nose." Alice's mom shrugs.

 

Amanda covers her mouth as she laughs.

 

"Thank you Mom!" Alice sighs, as she rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"At least she thinks it's cute." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"Kill me." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

\----

"Baby I'm taking turns kids, to the park. Do you mind changing the bed sheets?" Alice's mom asks.

 

"Yeah I'll do that right away." Alice nods, as she gets out of bed.

 

\--

The doorbell rings, as everyone leaves Alice's room.

 

\----

"Where's Chris?" Alice asks, as the dogs bark.

 

"He went to meet up with his agent. The person, flew down here to chat." Amanda shrugs.

 

"Oh." Alice nods, as she goes to the door.


	49. Alice's donor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may or may not have read my other stories. Where I use the term "donor" in place, of a term that means "parent". To be clear, when you do not have a "parent" or someone who did not raise you... so you don't consider them your "parent". You may refer to them as "donor" or "sperm donor" because they're nothing to you.   
> Just as they feel that way towards you. You're nothing to them.

Alice shushes the dogs, as she opens the door.

 

-

Alice looks up, and she freezes. Fear runs through her heart, leaving an icy sting.

 

-

"Hi Baby girl... I didn't know you were home." Alice's donor chuckles.

 

-

Alice's arms feel stiff. Everything in her is screaming to close the door.

 

-

"Is your mom here? I wanted to talk to her." Alice's dad asks, as he shrugs.

 

-

Winnie whines sensing Alice's fear.

 

-

"Who's that?" Alice's donor smiles, noticing the dog behind Alice.

 

-

Alice's donor reaches out to pet Winnie.

 

-

Alice snaps out of her trance, as she pushes Winnie inside.

 

-

Alice's donor glares at Alice.

 

-

Alice then steps outside, closing the door behind her.

 

\----

"I see there's an extra car here. Your mom get a new boyfriend?" Alice's donor asks, crossing his arms.

 

"It's none of your business. But Amanda and I have friends here." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Yeah I bet your mom is, letting you all live with her. She never could make you grow up." Alice's donor shakes his head.

 

"Mom was the only one raising me!" Alice snaps.

 

"Bullshit, I was there too." Alice's donor scoffs.

 

"When?" Alice laughs. "You care more about your motorcycles, than your kids!"

 

"Your mom wanted kids." Alice's donor shrugs.

 

Alice bites her tongue. She swallows the lump in her throat. She couldn't let him see her cry.

 

"You are so much like your-"

 

\----

The front door opens.

 

-

Alice turns around to see Ava, standing in the doorway.

 

-

"Who are you?" Ava asks.

 

-

Alice picks Ava up.

 

-

"Ava you should really-"

 

"Hey... Are you Alice's daughter?" Alice's donor smiles.

 

-

Alice feels sick to her stomach. She can finally see through his mask.

 

-

"You're a very beautiful-"

 

\--

"Ava go inside. Tell Grandma to wait before you leave." Alice says, pushing Ava back inside.

 

"I'm not the bad guy." Alice's donor scoffs.

 

"All my life, you were nothing but the bad guy!" Alice snaps. "I'm not falling for your guilt anymore!"

 

\--

"You know what, tell your mom to go to hell. You can join her, I can't have a simple conversation with you." Alice's donor laughs, as he walks back to his car.

 

Alice rolls her eyes angrily. She's working up a migraine, as she tries not to cry.


	50. We're leaving

Alice goes back inside once her donor leaves.

 

\----

"Who was that?" Amanda asks, as Alice's passes the living room.

 

"No one." Alice lies.

 

-

"You okay?" Amanda frowns.

 

"Yeah." Alice lies again.

 

\--

Alice hears Ava giggle, as Jeremy tickles her.

 

-

Alice's stomach twists into knots of jealousy, anger, and sadness.

 

-

"Hey-"

 

\----

"Okay let's go." Alice's mom smiles.

 

"You guys ready?" Amanda smiles.

 

"You going with her?" Alice asks.

 

"Yeah, Chris is meeting up with us." Amanda nods.

 

"Okay." Alice sighs.

 

"But you're stuck with me." Jeremy smiles, as he holds Ava.

 

-

"I love you Daddy." Ava giggles.

 

"I love you too baby." Jeremy smiles, kissing Ava's cheek.

 

Alice's heart drops to her stomach.

 

\--

"Text if you need anything." Alice's mom smiles, kissing Alice's cheek.

 

Alice nods.

 

"I love you baby, very much." Alice's mom smiles, looking into Alice's eyes.

 

"I love you too." Alice whispers.

 

-

Alice knows her mom can see, the heartbreak in her eyes.

 

-

"Be good Jeremy." Alice's mom teases, as she picks up Symon.

 

Amanda takes Ava as Jeremy laughs.

 

\--

"I love you!" Jeremy says, as Alice's mom and Amanda leave with the kids.

 

-

Alice clears her throat, as she storms down to her mom's room.

 

-

Jeremy furrows his brow, as he watches Alice walk away.


	51. Who was outside?

Alice pulls the sheets off the bed, she rips off the pillow cases, and pops the bed fitter off the mattress. Rolling everything into her mom's comforter.

 

-

Alice tries pushing her feelings away. As she picks up the ball of bed accessories.

 

-

Alice's black cat Salem, and her tan spotted cat Eleanor. Come out from their sleeping spots, as they decide to "help" Alice.

 

-

Alice snorts as the cats, jump on or attack. The sheets that drag on the floor.

 

-

Alice tries not to trip as she enters the hall.

 

\----

"You got a minute?" Jeremy asks, as he meets up with Alice.

 

"I'm washing bed sheets. Otherwise yeah..." Alice shrugs, dragging her cats on the sheets behind her.

 

Jeremy nods.

 

\--

Alice dumps the sheets, in the laundry room.

 

-

Jeremy then follows Alice, to Amanda's bedroom.

 

\----

"What's up?" Alice asks, as she looks at Jeremy.

 

"Do you ever feel, jealous of Ava?" Jeremy asks.

 

"What?" Alice snorts.

 

"I just mean, you seem really angry right now. What happened outside? Who was here?" Jeremy asks.

 

Alice looks down at her feet.

 

-

"You've never opened up, about yourself before." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"Uh my dad..." Alice cringes at the word. "I call him sperm donor."

 

Jeremy nods.

 

"Never mind." Alice shakes her head. She quickly strips Amanda's bed.

 

"Is that who was outside?" Jeremy asks.

 

Alice doesn't answer, as she leaves Amanda's bedroom.

 

\--

"I've heard you and Amanda talk before. I know you refer to, them as donors. What I don't understand is, why?" Jeremy shrugs, as he follows Alice to the laundry room.

 

Alice bites her tongue.

 

\--

"Was he outside, is that why you're-?"

 

"JEREMY!" Alice snaps, as he hits the right button.

 

"Alice I just want to know why-?"

 

"BECAUSE-!" Alice huffs, throwing the blankets down.

 

-

Alice's cats run out of the laundry room.

 

-

"Jeremy I don't have time for this." Alice laughs annoyed.

 

Jeremy steps in front of Alice.

 

"Stop! You should just worry about Ava." Alice says annoyed, pushing Jeremy aside.


	52. Don't!

"I know it's a touchy subject... But I'm-"

 

"You're a better father. Than that man, ever could be! Even if he actually, wanted to be a father!" Alice snaps.

 

Jeremy stares at Alice wide eyed.

 

"I know everyone thinks, Amanda and I are dramatic. They think we're just brats, or we don't know the full story..." Alice shakes her head as she laughs. "Forget it."

 

\--

Alice goes into her room, to pull her dirty sheets.

 

-

"So you're both angry? That's all I know about your lives." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"DON'T!" Alice warns.

 

-

"Just tell me why you're so angry." Jeremy pushes. "What he missed one dance recital or-?"

 

"Jeremy, he doesn't give a damn about me! He never did, I grew up my whole life... Begging for him to love me! His own daughter, but he never could love me. Because he doesn't care!" Alice raises her voice, angry tears building in her eyes.

 

Jeremy's at a loss for words.

 

"Same for Amanda. They just don't want us, because they don't care. Do you have any idea how that feels?" Alice tosses her hands, tears threatening to spill. "We can go years, never speaking to them. But the second we see them, and they leave. All we can think is, why am I not good enough?"

 

Jeremy frowns as his heart sinks.

 

-

Alice gives up collecting her sheets. When the tears finally fall.

 

-

"We try to tell ourselves we've moved on. But those bastards." Alice's voice cracks.

 

Jeremy starts to feel guilty, for pushing the issue.

 

"They... still have the one thing, we want and can never have. So yeah... I'm jealous sometimes." Alice swallows the lump in her throat. Her face is wet from the tears, she can't stop.

 

-

Jeremy moves closer to Alice. He wants to comfort her.

 

-

"It's not enough that I want. Someone, to actually love me. I still want my donor to love me... And it just destroys me." Alice shakes her head.

 

"Alice I'm-"

 

"Don't! Don't 'I'm sorry' me! It's such a bullshit term!" Alice pushes Jeremy away. "Ava's lucky to have you, and if you ever-!"

 

"I won't." Jeremy nods.


	53. Thanks for making a joke

Alice storms into the laundry room. She wipes her face dry, as she starts a load of laundry. She just wants to pretend, this conversation didn't happen.

 

\----

Jeremy steps into the laundry. Just as Alice turns to leave.

 

"We're done talking." Alice says annoyed, as she tries leaving.

 

Jeremy puts his arm up, blocking the doorway.

 

"Jeremy-!"

 

\--

Jeremy wraps Alice in a tight hug.

 

-

Alice stands stiff in place. She rests her head, on Jeremy's shoulder.

 

-

Jeremy wraps his arms, tighter around Alice. Causing her to cave.

 

-

Alice let's out her last annoyed sigh. Allowing Jeremy's arms to hold her tighter.

 

-

The last of Alice's angry tears, silently roll down her face.

 

-

Jeremy doesn't say anything, as his shirt collects the tears.

 

\--

After a few minutes of silence. Alice finally relaxes, letting go of her anger. She even lets out, all of her angry tears.

 

-

"You know, you don't have to hug me back." Jeremy breaks the silence. "But you can place your hands here."

 

Jeremy takes Alice's hand, resting it on his butt.

 

Alice laughs.

 

"You know you wanted to." Jeremy laughs.

 

"Thank you for making a joke." Alice shakes her head with a smile.

 

"I knew you'd want that, to break the tension." Jeremy shrugs.

 

Alice breaks the hug, as she gets a Kleenex.

 

\--

"You should probably, put your shirt in the wash." Alice sighs, pointing to Jeremy's tear stained shoulder.

 

Jeremy shrugs as he takes off his shirt.

 

"I can finish this for you." Jeremy offers, as he tosses his shirt in the wash.

 

"Sure." Alice nods, as she leaves the room.

 

Jeremy dumps in laundry detergent. As he starts the washing machine.


	54. Those new?

Alice goes into her room. She switches from contacts to glasses.

 

\--

Alice let's out an annoyed huff at herself, as she walks into the kitchen.

 

\----

Alice never wants anyone, to know that side of her. Her venerable, her angry, her broken, and her scared side.

 

-

Alice had taught herself from an early age. How to wear her own mask, so that no one could see who she really is.

 

-

Alice tried hiding from herself, that she's still a scared and broken little girl. She tried showing that instead, she's a strong adult.

 

-

But Jeremy got inside, he witnessed all of those sides cracking all at once.

 

\----

Alice's heart tries taping itself back together. While her brain goes into panic mode.

 

\--

Does Jeremy think differently of Alice?

 

Is Jeremy judging Alice?

 

Does Jeremy think Alice should be over her fear? Does he think her fear is irrational?

 

Would Jeremy trust Alice around Ava after this?

 

Is Jeremy even going to stick by Alice's side after this?

 

Is Jeremy knowing, Alice isn't as strong as she pretend to be? Going to change how he sees, treats, and talk to her?

 

\----

"Those new?" Jeremy asks, seeing Alice's glasses.

 

Alice is pulled from her thoughts, as she looks at Jeremy.

 

Jeremy smiles at Alice.

 

-

"Uh no, I just don't wear them often." Alice shrugs, as she touches her glasses.

 

"Oh, they're cute." Jeremy says, as he walks over to Alice.

 

Alice rolls her eyes.

 

\--

Jeremy side hugs Alice, as he kisses her cheek.

 

"What's that for?" Alice laughs.

 

"Nothing really." Jeremy shrugs. "I just love you."

 

"Wait... What?" Alice nervously laughs, as Jeremy walks away smiling.

 

\----

Alice shakes her head as she walks to her room. Where she closes herself off, from everyone the rest of the night.


	55. I'm sorry baby

Later that evening Alice's mom, Amanda, Chris, and the kids arrive back home.

 

\----

"Baby, you okay?" Alice's mom asks, as she walks into Alice's room.

 

"Yeah... Just tired." Alice nods with a shrug.

 

"Really?" Alice's mom asks.

 

"Yeah. I just did a lot of cleaning, made myself tired." Alice nods.

 

"Baby, I'm your mom. Do you really think, you can lie to me?" Alice's mom asks, sitting on the bed next to Alice.

 

Alice sighs, as she tries holding in the tears.

 

\--

"I know your father was here. I know how much that still hurts you." Alice's mom says, brushing Alice's hair behind her ear.

 

Alice looks down at her bed, as she fiddles with her thumbs.

 

\--

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this. I wish-"

 

"Mom we both know it isn't your fault." Alice laughs as she cries.

 

"I always think, I should've left him sooner." Alice's mom sighs.

 

"I know mom. But you left him, that's all that matters." Alice nods, holding her mom's hand.

 

-

"You have a lot of people who love you. You're so much stronger than him. He couldn't handle you, even if he wanted to." Alice's mom smiles.

 

"He'd say it's your fault, I'm a bullheaded bitch." Alice laughs.

 

"Well he's a jackass. So what does he know?" Alice's mom rolls her eyes.

 

Alice laughs as she sniffles.

 

\--

"I love you baby." Alice's mom says, as she hugs Alice.

 

"I love you too." Alice sighs, closing her eyes.

 

-

Alice's mom hugs, Alice so tightly. Alice could feel her heart, trying to piece itself back together.

 

\--

"You going to be okay?" Alice's mom asks, as she pulls away.

 

"Yeah." Alice lies.

 

"Okay, don't stay up late." Alice's mom says, kissing her forehead.

 

"Okay mom." Alice laughs.

 

-

"I'll send in Jeremy." Alice's mom smiles, as she leaves the room.

 

"Mom that's not funny! Stop it!" Alice yells.

 

Alice's mom gives Alice her, classic "knowing mom look".

 

"Don't give me that. You're old and seeing things!" Alice rolls her eyes.

 

Alice's mom laughs as she walks into the hall.


	56. Break her heart, and I'll kill you

"Oh hey." Jeremy smiles, as he passes Alice's mom.

 

"Jeremy. Let's talk for a second." Alice's mom crosses her arms.

 

"Uh... Yes ma'am." Jeremy nods.

 

"That's cute. But you don't need to ma'am me." Alice's mom laughs.

 

"Right... Sorry." Jeremy nods.

 

"Let's go to the kitchen." Alice's mom smiles.

 

"Sure." Jeremy nods.

 

\----

Alice's mom and Jeremy sit at the kitchen table.

 

\----

"So what did you-?"

 

"Let me sum it up quickly." Alice's mom smiles.

 

Jeremy nods.

 

\--

"You break my Baby's heart, and I'll kill you." Alice's mom smiles, as she leaves the table.

 

"Just right to the point." Jeremy nods dumbfounded.

 

\--

Jeremy sighs as he gets up from the table. He walks down to Alice's room.


	57. Can we not mention earlier?

Alice huffs annoyed with herself.

 

-

Jeremy lightly taps his knuckles, against Alice's open bedroom door.

 

-

Alice jumps out of her skin, as she turns around.

 

\--

"Sorry, it's just me." Jeremy says defensively.

 

"God... I hate myself!" Alice rests her hand on her forehead. "I don't know why, you scared me so badly."

 

"Can I sit down, or are you going to punch me?" Jeremy teases.

 

"You can sit." Alice nods, as she moves over.

 

\----

"You-?"

 

"Can we not talk about earlier...? Please?" Alice sighs.

 

"Sure." Jeremy nods.

 

\--

"Do you hate me?" Alice asks, pushing up her glasses.

 

"No." Jeremy shakes his head.

 

"Can you hate me? Will you hate me, please?" Alice begs.

 

"You feel okay?" Jeremy teases, resting his hand on Alice's forehead.

 

"This is my insecure side." Alice shrugs. "I'd feel better if you hated me."

 

\--

"I know you're insecure right now. But it's really cute, to see you pouting." Jeremy smiles.

 

"Thanks. Now hand me a loaded gun." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

"Okay now that isn't funny." Jeremy says sternly.

 

Alice shrugs.

 

\----

"You want to watch a movie?" Jeremy offers.

 

"Sure. You pick." Alice nods.

 

-

Jeremy gets up from the bed, and he goes over to Alice's movie shelf.

 

-

Alice lies back on her pillows.

 

-

Jeremy grabs the first movie he sees, he pops it in the DVD player, and then he sits next to Alice.

 

-

Alice works the remote, to play the movie.

 

\--

"What'd you-?" Alice stares at Jeremy.

 

"What?" Jeremy smiles.

 

" _Dahmer_?" Alice asks, a slight smile on her face.

 

"It's your favorite. I thought it would lift your spirits." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"This is so embarrassing." Alice laughs. "But thank you."

 

Jeremy takes the remote, and he hits play.

 

\--

Alice rests her head on Jeremy's lap.

 

"At least now I can, see your reaction. To your favorite scene." Jeremy laughs.

 

"I was hoping you, wouldn't bring that up." Alice mumbles, hiding behind her hand.

 

Jeremy laughs resting his hand on Alice's arm.

 

Alice moves her hand, as they watch the movie together.

 

\----

Halfway through the movie, Jeremy falls asleep, and Alice is still awake.


	58. Troublesome thoughts

When " _Dahmer_ " finishes, Alice turns off her TV. Leaving Alice feeling restless, after her anxiety and depression diminish.

 

\----

Alice carefully and quietly slides off her bed. She sneaks out of her room, and she tip toes through her house.

 

-

The clock reads **_2:00 am_**. The entire house is asleep.

 

-

Winnie comes running, from Alice's mom's room. When she hears Alice moving around the house.

 

"Hey, go back to sleep with Grandma and the babies." Alice smiles, scratching Winnie's head. "I'm okay."

 

\--

Winnie stays by Alice's side.

 

"Let's go outside." Alice nods, quietly walking towards the back door.

 

\--

Alice slides open the backdoor. Winnie starts barking as they walk outside.

 

\--

"Sh!" Alice laughs nervously.

 

-

Winnie runs around the yard, as Alice sits on one of the deck chairs.

 

-

Alice looks down at her feet, as she tries to escape her thoughts.


	59. Would you stop doing that?!

"What are you doing?" A sleepy voice mumbles.

 

"Jesus! Would you stop scaring me?" Alice practically yells, as she turns around.

 

Winnie runs up to Alice as she barks.

 

\--

"That's not funny!" Alice says annoyed.

 

"You always wander around at night?" Jeremy laughs.

 

"When I can't sleep, yes." Alice nods.

 

"I thought I was snoring or something." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"No." Alice laughs. "I just think too much."

 

\--

"Do you want me to sit with you?" Jeremy asks.

 

"No... I'm okay." Alice shakes her head.

 

\--

"Well do you want me, to sleep on the couch?" Jeremy shrugs.

 

"Am I being cold?" Alice cringes.

 

"It's cold outside, unless that's entirely from you." Jeremy nods.

 

"Please say I'm a bitch." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

"How about I get you a blanket?" Jeremy smiles.

 

\--

"Please go back to sleep." Alice begs. "You can sleep on my bed. Chris is in Amanda's bedroom."

 

"Where are you sleeping? Or are you not planning on sleeping?" Jeremy crosses his arms.

 

Alice groans annoyed.

 

"We can go back and forth all night." Jeremy shrugs. "Ava's a bigger brat, than you are."

 

"I'll sleep on the couch." Alice laughs, as she walks back inside.

 

-

"No you won't." Jeremy says, as he takes Alice's hand.

 

"I-"

 

"Nope, end of story." Jeremy says, as he drags Alice's back to her room.

 

Alice laughs.

 

\----

Jeremy pushes Alice's over to her side of the bed, he pushes her into a resting position on the bed, and then he lies down on the other side.

 

\--

"Go to sleep." Jeremy sighs.

 

"Night." Alice laughs, as her cheeks burn.


	60. Name calling

The next morning Alice, Amanda, Ava, and Symon decide to make more cookies. While Jeremy and Chris swim in, Alice's mom's pool.

 

\----

Winnie runs into the house barking, as she chases Chris.

 

-

"Hey Babe." Chris smiles at Amanda.

 

"Ew..." Alice gags.

 

"Hey there." Amanda smiles at Chris.

 

Ava and Symon giggle.

 

\--

"I was just about to go for a swim. Did you want to join me?" Chris asks, resting his hand on Amanda's lower back.

 

"I think I'll enjoy you shirtless for a while." Amanda giggles.

 

-

"Ava and Monkey, don't be like them." Alice laughs.

 

Ava giggles as she stirs, the chocolate chip cookie dough.

 

Symon giggles at Alice's face.

 

-

"Excuse me?" Amanda rolls her eyes at Alice.

 

"Nothing. But he's the literal shape, of a Dorito!" Alice laughs, drawing a triangle with her fingers.

 

"Yeah and you're the shape, of a potato!" Amanda mocks.

 

"Thank you." Alice smiles proudly.

 

"Girls!" Alice's mom lectures, as she enters the kitchen.

 

Alice and Amanda giggle.

 

\--

"Grandma!" Symon yells, throwing up his hands.

 

-

"I hope you mean, a hot potato." Jeremy laughs, as he steals some cookie dough.

 

"Hey!" Alice snaps, slapping Jeremy's hand.

 

"Ow!" Jeremy laughs, grabbing what he can of the cookie dough.


	61. Playground hiatus

"Jeremy you're looking thin. Baby are you not feeding him?" Alice's mom laughs, as she picks up Symon.

 

"I'm feeding him mom. Trust me." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

"My trainer hates her actually." Jeremy laughs, shoving the cookie dough in his mouth.

 

"Well that's rude." Alice's mom scoffs.

 

"He says, she keeps me too fat." Jeremy laughs.

 

"Have you seen our kids?" Alice's mom giggles.

 

"Obviously we like things a certain way." Alice shrugs.

 

\--

"If only this one, would put on a little-" Alice's mom sighs at Chris.

 

"Don't put me in this." Chris shakes his head.

 

\----

"At least he's on, playground hiatus." Amanda giggles.

 

"Amanda!" Alice gasps, earmuffing Ava.

 

Jeremy laughs.

 

Amanda shrugs.

 

"Well he does have that." Alice's mom nods.

 

\--

"Playground hiatus?" Chris asks confused.

 

"All of this." Amanda waves her hand, over Chris chest hair.

 

"There's plenty of grass, on that playground." Alice's mom nods.

 

"Oh my God!" Alice groans.

 

\--

"So what, I don't have enough?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Not really. But my Baby, prefers more cement in her playground." Alice's mom shrugs.

 

"I did not just hear that!" Alice's cheeks turn pink.

 

"I didn't know that." Jeremy chuckles, as he glances at Alice.


	62. Going to kill myself... bye

"You can eat all this cookie dough. I'm done, bye!" Alice throws up her hands, as she walks outside.

 

-

"Where are you going?" Amanda asks, from the open kitchen window.

 

-

"Going to kill myself!" Alice laughs.

 

-

"She always has to be dramatic." Alice's mom laughs.

 

\----

"Who's going to take care of Ava?" Jeremy asks, as he jogs outside.

 

"You have Amanda or my mom!" Alice laughs, as she marches to the pool.

 

\--

"Very funny." Jeremy says, grabbing Alice's wrist.

 

"Oh it's hilarious." Alice says, leans back.

 

\--

Alice leans backwards, dropping herself in the pool, and pulling Jeremy with her before he could plant his feet to stop her.

 

-

Amanda, Chris, and Alice's mom laugh. As they see the big splash, of pool water onto the grass.

 

\--

Jeremy resurfaces, the same time as Alice.

 

-

Alice laughs hysterically, as she brushes her hair out of her face.


	63. Is that normal?

"Okay out of the pool kids!" Alice's mom yells, as she carries towels out to them.

 

-

Alice giggles as she pulls herself out of the pool.

 

-

"Don't soak my floors." Alice's mom raises her eyebrows.

 

"I'll try not to." Alice smiles as she takes the towel.

 

-

"Get inside and change, before you get a cold." Alice's mom rolls her eyes.

 

Alice nods as she goes back inside.

 

\--

"Need help son?" Alice's mom asks, as Jeremy pulls himself out of the pool.

 

"No I'm okay." Jeremy laughs.

 

Alice's mom smiles.

 

\--

"Is that normal behavior?" Jeremy asks as he takes a towel.

 

"For baby to hide what happened?" Alice's mom asks.

 

"Yeah." Jeremy nods as he dries himself.

 

"Unfortunately yes. She usually acts hyper, so you'll think she's strong." Alice's mom sighs. "I had her try therapy once. But she completely shut down on me. I put her on antidepressants years later. Again, she shut down and grew angry."

 

"So what's she on now?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Nothing. She promised not to hide, her depression from everyone. But old habits are hard to break." Alice's mom shrugs. "She's trying though. So I'm not going to push the issue."

 

Jeremy nods.

 

"I'd like to think there's things. Amanda knows, that I don't. Or maybe she's open up to you. But I know-"

 

"She cuts everyone off?" Jeremy nods again.

 

"You've seen how her father, affects her. So maybe she'll turn to you." Alice's mom forces a smile. "She's always acted strong, and hid her fear about him. In order to keep the grandkids, her siblings, and myself safe."

 

"And she's still holding on to that." Jeremy sighs.

 

Alice's mom nods.

 

"I should probably change." Jeremy laughs, as he shivers.


	64. Insecurities

"Did you have any plans today?" Alice's mom asks, following Jeremy inside.

 

"I don't think so." Jeremy shrugs.

 

-

"What's up?" Amanda asks.

 

"Did we have plans?" Jeremy asks.

 

"No, not really." Amanda shakes her head.

 

-

"Why don't you guys go out on a boat?" Alice's mom suggests.

 

"Do you guys know anyone?" Jeremy asks.

 

"I know a mutual friend. I'm sure he won't mind letting you borrow his boat." Alice's mom shrugs.

 

"That sounds fun." Amanda nods.

 

"I'm game." Chris agrees.

 

"Alright, I'll go ask Alice." Jeremy nods.

 

"I'll call my friend." Alice's mom smiles.

 

\----

Meanwhile Alice is in her bathroom. She strips off her wet t-shirt.

 

-

"Ew..." Alice whines, as the cold shirt drags over her face.

 

"Hey Ali, did you-"

 

-

Alice hangs her wet shirt over, her shower to dry before washing it.

 

-

"What?" Alice asks as she turns around.

 

"Did..." Jeremy turns away from Alice.

 

Alice snorts at his blush.

 

"Did you..." Jeremy clears his throat.

 

-

Alice looks down, remembering she'd just taken off her shirt.

 

-

"Oh, sorry!" Alice laughs, covering herself with a towel.

 

"Well that's alright." Jeremy shrugs, keeping his back to Alice.

 

-

As Alice approaches Jeremy, she catches a glimpse of herself.

 

-

The towel covering Alice, reaches her breasts. But exposes her stomach, Alice becomes self-conscious.

 

-

Alice takes the towel off her shoulders. She puts the towel on backwards, she covers her chest and stomach, and she crosses her arms.

 

\--

"Did you want something?" Alice asks. "You can- you can turn around."

 

"Your mom suggested we go on a boat. Did you- were you- uh?" Jeremy smiles.

 

"Sure. I'll change." Alice nods.

 

\----

"You okay?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Yeah." Alice lies.

 

-

Alice can hear her donor's voice in her head. He's telling her she's fat, she isn't good enough, and she means nothing to Jeremy.

 

-

"Alice-" Jeremy goes to touch her arm.

 

-

Alice nearly jumps out of her skin.

 

-

"I'm fine, sorry... I'll meet you in the kitchen!" Alice snaps.

 

Jeremy nods.


	65. Little voice in your head

Alice slaps her own forehead, once Jeremy leaves.

 

-

"I thought you were over this!" Alice snaps at herself.

 

-

"God you're so stupid! He isn't him! You know he isn't! Why would you act that way?" Alice yells at herself, as she paces.

 

-

"There no way he wants to, put up with you now! He's definitely taking Ava home. Because who wants to deal with you anyway?" Alice rolls her eyes.

 

-

"You're just broken. Who wants to deal with broken? People don't have time for that. You're just a waste-"

 

\----

"Alice..."

 

-

Alice gasps as she turns around.

 

-

"Jeremy! I thought- I thought you- you were in the kitchen..." Alice nervously laughs.

 

"I made it halfway there, before I turned around." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"What made you turn around?" Alice asks confused.

 

-

Alice panics on how much, Jeremy had heard.

 

-

"You're not in this alone anymore. I want you to know that." Jeremy says, as he approaches Alice.

 

"I-"

 

"It'll be okay." Jeremy smiles, as he hugs Alice around the waist.

 

-

Alice rolls her eyes. She hates that 'it'll be okay' phrase.

 

-

"How much did you hear?" Alice sighs.

 

Jeremy holds Alice tighter.

 

Alice sighs, hugging Jeremy back.


	66. Replace the voice in your head

"Get changed, we're going to have fun." Jeremy says as he pulls away.

 

Alice nods.

 

\--

"Hey." Jeremy whispers.

 

Alice looks up at Jeremy.

 

"Tell that voice in your head. You have three best friends who love you, you have a huge support system, you're not a waste of time, you're strong, Ava isn't going anywhere, and I will never treat you like he did." Jeremy stats.

 

"You heard all of that?" Alice looks down at her feet ashamed.

 

"It's okay to feel some of things you do. But you don't ever, talk to yourself like that." Jeremy grabs both of Alice's arms.

 

Alice nods.

 

\--

"Are you self-conscious or something?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Yes and no..." Alice shrugs.

 

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Donor's favorite thing, was to put me down about my looks. I was always too fat, my chest is too big, if I show any skin I'm a slut, and..." Alice sighs. "It just got to the point, I cry if I wear a tank top. Even years later... And my stomach makes me the most self-conscious."

 

"So that's why you wear a t-shirt to the beach?" Jeremy asks.

 

Alice nods.

 

\--

"Have I told you, I feel self-conscious too sometimes?" Jeremy asks.

 

Alice shakes her head.

 

"Hanging around that Dorito, and you-"

 

"Me?" Alice asks offended.

 

"Yeah... You make an old guy feel self-conscious. Chris is in better shape than me. But you, you're so young and gorgeous-"

 

"You sound irrational." Alice rolls her eyes. "I understand what you mean. But I'm not-"

 

"Yes you are, and I'll keep saying it... until you start to believe it." Jeremy sternly states.

 

-

"Then this relationship is going to suck for you." Alice laughs.

 

"This relationship?" Jeremy smiles.

 

"I said friendship!" Alice corrects.

 

"That's not what I heard..." Jeremy smirks.

 

"You really are old then. Now leave so I can change!" Alice shakes her head.

 

Jeremy laughs as Alice pushes him out.


	67. Drive over state lines

Alice makes her way to the kitchen. She has changed into a black bikini. Covered my men's swim trunks, and a t-shirt.

 

\--

"You ready to go?" Amanda asks.

 

"Yeah." Alice nods.

 

"He'll meet you down there." Alice's mom states. Referring to her friend.

 

"He giving us the keys?" Alice asks.

 

"Yeah he says, to leave them on the boat when you're done." Alice's mom nods.

 

"Sounds good." Alice smiles.

 

\--

Jeremy, Chris, Amanda, and Alice take Chris' car to a boat dock in Minnesota. While Alice's mom watches Ava and Symon.

 

\----

"Why is it an hour drive?" Chris asks.

 

"The waters better out here. I don't know..." Alice shrugs. "He's my donor's friend."

 

"I thought your mom said-?"

 

"Well he's also friends with my mom." Alice nods.

 

"Alright." Chris shrugs.

 

\--

"Take a left here." Alice instructs.

 

"What?" Chris asks confused.

 

"It's an awkward hill, a train track, and tress. But the dock is down there." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

"Oh." Chris says as he turns.

 

\--

"I see him. Park here." Alice says, as she opens her car door.

 

"At least let him brake first!" Jeremy reaches over Alice, and he closes her door.

 

Alice giggles.


	68. Going out on the water

"Now you can get out." Chris sighs, as he parks the car.

 

Alice rolls her eyes as she gets out.

 

\----

"Hey Alice." The friend greets from his car.

 

"Hey." Alice nods, as she approaches the car.

 

"You uh, out with your boyfriend?" The friend asks.

 

"Uh just some friends." Alice nods.

 

"You know how to drive her?" The friend asks.

 

"I remember." Alice nods.

 

"Alright, take her easy." The friend smiles, handing over the keys.

 

"I will." Alice thanks him.

 

\--

"You got the keys?" Jeremy asks, standing next to Alice.

 

"Just received them." Alice smiles.

 

"Thanks again." Jeremy nods.

 

\--

"How long are you guys going to be out?" The friend asks.

 

"Hour?" Alice shrugs.

 

The friend nods. "Take it easy. Leave the keys under the seat."

 

"Okay." Alice nods as Jeremy drags her away.

 

\--

The friend drives off in his car, as Alice takes everyone down to the boat.

 

\----

“Chris can you drive a boat?” Alice asks.

 

“Yeah, sorta.” Chris nods.

 

“Good, because I don’t want to.” Alice laughs, handing over the keys.

 

\--

Jeremy laughs, as he and Alice untie the boat.

 

-

Chris helps Amanda into the boat, and then he starts the boat.

 

\--

“Just remember to pull out slow.” Alice teases.

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Chris smiles, as he rolls his eyes.

 

\--

Chris gets the boat started, as Jeremy and Alice board.

 

-

Jeremy and Chris sit up front, while Alice and Amanda sit in the back.

 

\--

“Don’t drive fast. My donor did that to jump waves, and it sucks.” Alice rolls her eyes.

 

“Noted.” Chris nods.  
  


\--

Chris gets far enough out on the Mississippi, that he’s able to go a moderate speed. There isn’t a lot of traffic out, because the weathers a little cold.


	69. How's life?

“So Miss. Amanda.” Alice smiles.

 

“What?” Amanda asks.

 

“How’s life?” Alice shrugs.

 

“You mean, how’s Chris?” Amanda laughs.

 

-

Chris looks over his shoulder, having heard his name.

 

-

“We haven’t done it, if that’s what you mean. We’re waiting until we leave.” Amanda shakes her head.

 

“Smart. Remember to use a condom.” Alice laughs.

 

“Okay mom.” Amanda laughs.

 

\--

“So, now that you guys are dating-?”

 

“I’m not moving out, and no we haven’t talked about it. If we did, I would probably ask him to move in with us.” Amanda shrugs.

 

\--

“Hey wave coming!” Chris warns.

 

“Great.” Alice grumbles.

 

-

A second later the boat hits the wave. They don’t go up very high, but they still hit the water hard.

 

-

Alice groans as she slides off the boat seat.

 

“I hate that part.” Amanda agrees.

 

\--

“Anyway, how far are you guys looking to go? With your relationship I mean.” Alice shrugs, as she sits back up.

 

“You know me, I’d like to settle down. But we’ll see what happens.” Amanda shrugs. “What about you and Jeremy?”

 

“What about me and Alice?” Jeremy asks.

 

Alice covers her face as she laughs.

 

Amanda nervously laughs.

 

-

“Uh… I forgot you can hear us.” Amanda snickers.

 

“So what about us?” Jeremy asks again.

 

“Are you going to get her pregnant yet?” Amanda jokes.

 

“Amanda!” Alice gasps, slapping her leg.

 

“I thought I’d at least wine and dine her first.” Jeremy jokes.

 

“Kill me.” Alice rolls her eyes.

 

Chris laughs.

 

-

“Oh so you would-”

 

“Okay no more talking!” Alice snaps.

 

Jeremy and Amanda laugh.

 

-

“Yeah let’s just enjoy the view.” Chris shrugs.

 

“I thought I already was.” Jeremy smirks.

 

“One more comment, and we’re going back to shore!” Alice threatens.

 

Jeremy laughs.


	70. That was fun

After spending about a half hour out on the water. Chris returns the boat to shore, since the air seemed to be getting colder.

 

\--

“Just leave them under your seat.” Alice says, as Chris takes out the keys.

 

“Right.” Chris nods.

 

-

Jeremy ties the boat back to the dock.

 

-

Alice is the first person out, and then she helps Amanda out.

 

\--

“Well that was fun, to at least get out of the house.” Amanda shrugs.

 

“Yeah, clear the head a little.” Alice nods.

 

“You know, I think I’m going to visit my dude. Before the night is over.” Amanda smiles, as the guys get off the boat.

 

“I think that would be a good idea.” Alice smiles with a nod.

 

\----

“What’s the plan now?” Jeremy asks, putting his arm around Alice’s shoulders.

 

“I’m going to visit my dude.” Amanda smiles.

 

“Can I come with you?” Chris asks.

 

“Yeah, I would like that.” Amanda says, holding Chris’ hand.

 

“Young love.” Alice teases.

 

Jeremy laughs as they walk back to the car.

 

\----

When they get back over the state line. Returning home to Wisconsin. Amanda and Chris, drop Alice and Jeremy off at Alice’s mom’s house. While they go over to Amanda’s mom’s house.


	71. Trouble at Amanda's mom's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, "Donor" is a phrase used for someone who you may share DNA with. But they otherwise do not want, nor care about you. Yet they stayed married to your other parent.
> 
> I got permission to include my friend's donor in this. Before I went ahead and wrote him. I even made sure I could use, some of her real life truths about how she was raised.
> 
> This kind of shows, that we bond not only over Marvel or any other fandom I have written (except flash and arrow). But we also bond over having an abusive "donor". Mine was verbal/emotional/mental, and my friend's was physical/emotional/mental.

"You know, I love that you keep coming home with me." Amanda giggles, as she and Chris get out of the car.

 

"Oh yeah?" Chris smirks.

 

"You're definitely the best boyfriend. I could ask for..." Amanda smiles, as she leans against Chris.

 

"Well you're the most, gorgeous girlfriend. I could as for." Chris smiles, kissing Amanda's nose.

 

Amanda giggles, as she stands in her mom's driveway.

 

Chris' arms are wrapped snuggly, around Amanda's waist.

 

"I love you." Chris sighs.

 

Amanda blushes.

 

\----

"Hey kid..." A voice says.

 

Amanda's eyes almost pop out of her head, her palms begin to sweat, and her body shakes.

 

"Babe?" Chris asks, noticing the sudden change in Amanda.

 

-

Amanda turns around, pushing Chris back. Her stomach twists in knots, with the sudden urge to vomit.

 

"Hey... You- you look good." Amanda's donor smiles.

 

-

Amanda’s donor nervously scratches his head, bags under his eyes, and beer on his breath.

 

-

Amanda's voice is lost, inside her fear.

 

-

"Can I help you?" Chris asks, wrapping his arms over Amanda's shoulders.

 

-

Amanda's pulled from her trance. Resting her hands, on Chris' arms.

 

\--

"Well do you mind, loaning your dear old dad-"

 

"Dad? That's a real joke." Amanda scoffs.

 

"Look, I just need a grand to get by. I have bills to-"

 

"Bills? As if... You always- you always do this to me!" Amanda tosses her hands.

 

"I gave you life, and I raised you! The least you could do, is loan me some money!" Amanda's donor snaps.

 

"Raised me? You raised me?" Amanda forces a laugh, pulling Chris' arms off her.

 

-

"Amanda-"

 

-

Amanda swallows the lump, forming in her throat.

 

-

"Yeah, I raised you. You ungrateful bitch." Amanda's donor says annoyed.

 

"When did you raise me, or even acknowledge me?" Amanda shrugs, her vision blurring with tears. "When you beat me? Was that your way of, "loving me"? Was that you, "raising me"?"

 

"Parents were allowed to spank their kids-"

 

"Spank? You did more than spank me! You left me with bruises, scars, and fear of being loved by someone." Amanda snaps, angry tears stream down her cheeks.

 

"Bullshit!" Amanda's donor scoffs.

 

"Every time, I get my life together. Every time, I think I'm finally happy... Every time, I think you're out of my life. You..." Amanda shakes her head.

 

-

Chris hugs Amanda.

 

-

"You show up, to make me feel like shit. Because you don't want me to be happy. You just want to use me!" Amanda snaps at her donor.

 

"Asking you to help me, ruins your life? Well sorry, you fucking diva." Amanda's donor rolls his eyes.


	72. I owe you nothing!

"That's enough!" Chris sternly states.

 

"Excuse me?" Amanda's donor asks.

 

"I said that's enough." Chris repeats, pushing Amanda behind him.

 

"What you believe her?" Amanda's donor laughs.

 

"You need to leave." Chris calmly states.

 

Amanda's donor shakes his head, as he turns to leave.

 

-

Chris watches Amanda's donor.

 

-

Amanda's donor being high, on any substance he could find. While masking it with alcohol. Turns around, taking a swing at Chris.

 

-

"Hey!" Amanda snaps.

 

-

Chris ducks, grabbing Amanda's donor's wrist. He then pushes Amanda's donor, to the ground.

 

-

Amanda's donor gets back up, taking another swing at Chris.

 

-

"STOP!" Amanda screams, shoving her donor back.

 

-

Amanda's mom and Alexis rush outside.

 

-

"What the fuck is going on?" Amanda's mom asks.

 

\--

"You owe me the world kid! You wouldn't be alive, without me!" Amanda's donor snaps.

 

"I owe you nothing! You told me I wasn't good enough, I'm a failure, and no one will ever love me!" Amanda raises her voice. "I FINALLY MADE SOMETHING OF MYSELF, AND I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THAT FROM ME! I want you out of my life!"

 

\--

"Amanda what's going on?" Amanda's mom asks again.

 

"Nothing mom, its fine." Amanda waves her mom away.

 

\--

"You ungrateful-"

 

"Don't ever talk to me again! You stay away from mom too! You don't deserve us!" Amanda says angrily.

 

"Fuck you." Amanda's donor snaps, as he gets in his vehicle.

 

-

Amanda, Alexis, Chris, and Amanda's mom watch Amanda's donor leave.


	73. Sorry I'm not perfect

"Are you okay?" Chris asks turning to Amanda.

 

"Yeah." Amanda lies. Her heart feels like, it shattered into a million pieces.

 

-

Amanda's mom pulls Alexis inside.

 

-

"I hope you don't believe what he said." Chris says, cupping Amanda's face.

 

"It's hard not to." Amanda forces a smile.

 

"Amanda, you're the strongest person I know. What you did, took a lot guts." Chris rests his forehead, against Amanda's.

 

"Chris-"

 

"I love you so much. I can't imagine being without you." Chris whispers.

 

Amanda's sighs, as a few tears escape her eyes.

 

\--

"You deserve to be happy. I'd love to be there person, who worships you." Chris smiles, brushing his lips against Amanda's.

 

Amanda giggles.

 

\--

"If you want we can go back to Alice's. We'll watch TV and cuddle on your bed." Chris says between kisses.

 

"That sounds amazing. But let me see my dude first." Amanda sighs happily.

 

"Anything you want." Chris smiles, kissing Amanda.

 

\--

“I’m sorry I’m not as perfect as you thought.” Amanda mumbles.

 

“What?” Chris asks confused.

 

“I never told you about my donor, and suddenly he shows up. I guess that kind of killed your perfect image of me.” Amanda shrugs.

 

“Are you kidding?” Chris asks.

 

“No…” Amanda shrugs.

 

“You’re still perfect, even if you have a shitty donor. You’re still the most perfect woman, I have ever dated.” Chris states sternly.

 

“Why are you so amazing?” Amanda smiles, as her eyes turn watery.

 

“I love you so, so much.” Chris smiles, as he kisses Amanda.


	74. I love you A+C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend may have jokingly told me to write a certain something... but guess what, I found a way to use it!

Amanda puts on a brave face, as she walks into her mom’s house.

 

\--

“What the hell happened out there?” Amanda’s mom asks.

 

“That asshole, took a swing at Chris! Chris did not start shit with him!” Amanda defends Chris.

 

“Why was he even here?” Alexis asks, as she holds Braxton.

 

“He probably wanted something from me.” Amanda’s mom shakes her head.

 

“You need to cut off contact with him mom!” Amanda demands.

 

“You know your siblings still talk to him.” Amanda’s mom sighs.

 

“I know, and I will talk to them about that. But if he’s going to try and hit Chris-!”

 

“Alright, I’ll tell him next time I’m calling the cops.” Amanda’s mom nods.

 

\--

“Amanda are you okay?” Alexis asks.

 

“Yeah.” Amanda lies.

 

Chris squeezes Amanda’s hand.

 

\--

“So what are you guys up to?” Amanda’s mom asks.

 

“I wanted to come over and see my dude.” Amanda shrugs.

 

“What’d you do today?” Amanda’s mom asks.

 

“We went out on the water.” Amanda shrugs.

 

\--

There’s a bit of an awkward tension in the air.

 

\--

Amanda’s trying her hardest to hold in tears.

 

\----

“Do you want to hold him?” Alexis asks, handing Braxton to Chris.

 

“Sure.” Chris smiles, as he holds Braxton against his chest.

 

-

Braxton giggles as Chris’ stubble tickles his forehead.

 

-

Chris chuckles at Braxton’s giggle.

 

-

Amanda smiles as she kisses Braxton’s cheek.

 

-

“I love you my dude.” Amanda giggles, as Braxton licks her face.

 

Chris laughs at Amanda’s reaction.

 

Amanda starts to glare at Chris, until she sees Braxton staring lovingly up at him.

 

-

“I love you…” Amanda whispers with a dreamy smile.

 

“What?” Chris asks, as he smiles.

 

“What?” Amanda nervously laughs.


	75. Hell returns

Things aren't going so smoothly, over at Alice's mom's house either.

 

Alice, Jeremy, Alice’s mom, Ava, and Symon standing in front of Alice’s mom house. Alice’s mom is planting flowers in her different flower bed. While Jeremy and Alice play with the kids, and the dogs.

 

\----

"Baby go inside." Alice's mom says sternly.

 

"What, why?" Alice asks confused.

 

"Go please." Alice's mom sighs.

 

-

Ava stands next to Alice.

 

-

"Uh... Okay." Alice says nervously, as she picks Ava.

 

\--

"What's going on?" Ava asks.

 

"I don't know baby. Let's go inside." Alice shrugs.

 

Jeremy picks up Symon, as Winnie starts to bark.

 

-

A truck pulls into the driveway, as Alice heads towards the house.

 

-

"Winnie!" Alice calls as she turns around.

 

\--

Alice turns into a statue. She feels like someone, punched her in the gut.

 

\--

"Hey... It's okay..." Alice's donor chuckles, as he tries petting Winnie.

 

Winnie growls, her scruff stands on end.

 

-

"Winnie come!" Alice panics.

 

Winnie continues to growl at Alice's donor, as she runs to Alice.

 

-

"Take the kids inside." Jeremy says, getting Alice to look at him.

 

"What?" Alice asks breathless, as her panic attack starts.

 

"Go inside with the kids." Jeremy repeats calmly, he hands Symon to Alice.

 

"Yeah..." Alice nods, holding a baby on each hip.

 

Jeremy smiles as Alice walks towards the house again.

 

\----

"Hey..." Alice's donor greets, Alice's mom.

 

"What do you want?" Alice's mom asks.

 

"Oh don't give me that tone." Alice's donor snaps.

 

"You showed up at my house uninvited. You screamed at your own daughter-"

 

"Oh so I can claim her? Because the way she acts. It's like you twisted, what kind of person I am. You made her hate me!" Alice's donor laughs.

 

-

Alice turns around, anger building in the pit of her stomach. She gasps when she sees, Jeremy walking towards her donor.

 

\--

"That's the mean man...!" Ava pouts.

 

"Let’s go inside. It'll be okay." Alice whispers, as she takes the kids and Winnie inside.


	76. No, he needs to hear this!

"Hey, you talk civil or you leave." Jeremy says stepping in.

 

"Who the fuck are you? My ex-wife’s new boyfriend?" Alice's donor snorts.

 

"Jeremy I can handle-"

 

\--

"I’m not the bad guy here. So why don't you run along, and-"

 

"How about you shut the hell up?" Jeremy snaps.

 

Alice's mom stares at Jeremy stunned.

 

Alice's donor laughs.

 

\--

"Your daughter doesn't talk about you, ever. Now I see why." Jeremy shakes his head.

 

"This is none of your fucking-"

 

"You're right, it isn't my business. But how you treat, and talk to your daughter. That's my business." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"She's a fucking adult. I knew she can't handle criticism." Alice's donor scoffs, crossing his arms.

 

"You seriously think. Leaving your daughter broken, afraid, and unloved is okay?" Jeremy raises his eyebrows. "You're a real piece of work."

 

"Jeremy stop." Alice's mom whispers.

 

\--

"I still don't know what your purpose is. Are you trying to scare me?" Alice's donor shrugs.

 

"No, I'm not trying to scare you. I'm trying to keep you from your daughter. She deserves so much better. You don't have any idea, how amazing she is. But then again, you don't really care." Jeremy sighs.

 

"It's her fault we don't get along. She knows that!" Alice's donor rolls his eyes.

 

"Because she won't kiss your ass?" Jeremy scoffs. "She's better off without you."

 

Alice's donor shakes his head.

 

\--

"You know, all she's ever wanted... Is for you to love her-"

 

"Jeremy!" Alice's mom snaps.

 

"No, he needs to hear this. It won't make a difference to him. But he needs to know." Jeremy laughs putting up his hand.

 

"What?" Alice's donor shrugs.

 

"All your daughter ever wanted, was you to love her... Simplest thing, you could ever give her." Jeremy shrugs. "Instead you took that from her. Why? I don't know. I'm not going to push your daughter on it."

 

Alice's donor rolls his eyes.

 

"She just wanted... she still begs, for your love actually. But you still refuse her." Jeremy shakes his head. "She still gives you chances... And you damn well know, you don't deserve them!"

 

"She still gives me chances? No she doesn't, she just isn't capable of being-"

 

"DON'T SAY IT! GOD DAMMIT, I'VE HEARD ENOUGH FROM YOU!" Jeremy yells.

 

"I think it's time for you to leave!" Alice's mom suggests to her ex.

 

Alice's donor shakes his head.

 

\--

"Jeremy go inside!" Alice's mom orders.

 

"I'm not done!" Jeremy refuses.

 

"Jeremy-"

 

"Obviously you've been, listening to too many lies. That's all these women do, is lie." Alice donor laughs, trying to get the last word. "I suggest, you leave while-"

 

"DUDE STOP!" Jeremy yells. "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER. BUT I DO, AND GUESS WHAT... I'M GOING TO PICK UP, THE PIECES YOU LEFT BEHIND OF HER! I LOVE YOUR DAUGHTER, AND I'LL BE DAMNED... IF SHE CONTINUES TO GO THROUGH LIFE, FEELING UNLOVED!"

 

-

Alice's mom smiles. She knows her ex doesn't care, no matter what Jeremy says. But what he's said, means a lot to her for her daughter.

 

-

"It’s about time, someone. Shows her, what she's always deserved." Jeremy storms back to the house.

 

"I don't want you ever, coming back here. If you set foot in my driveway again. I'm calling the cops." Alice's mom snaps, before she follows Jeremy into the house.


	77. You big chicken

Jeremy's hands turn to fists. He tries calming down his anger.

 

\--

"You really didn't, have to do that." Alice's mom comments.

 

"Well I know it won't mean anything-"

 

"He already sees you as a threat. Alice will think, you're an idiot. But you really proved yourself, to me." Alice's mom shrugs.

 

"I just can't believe-"

 

"I know. I thought I married, a family man. He had two kids of his own. He just-"

 

"Hey he gave you four great kids. He got the short end of the stick. Because all of his kids cut off contact." Jeremy smiles.

 

\--

"Well after telling my ex off. You better go tell, Baby how you really feel." Alice's mom smiles.

 

"Oh... Uh..." Jeremy nervously laughs.

 

"All talk and no show?" Alice's mom teases.

 

Jeremy scratches the back of his neck.

 

"Just tell her she's safe with you. But make her believe it. She's really fragile right now." Alice's mom suggests.

 

"Right... That's simple enough." Jeremy nods.

 

"Go you big chicken. Baby won't bite, unless you ask." Alice's mom giggles.

 

Jeremy nods as he walks down to Alice's room.


	78. Missing ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by actual events

After seeing her donor. Alice looks for a big source of comfort. Her grandmother's ring. Wearing it would calm her nerves.

 

-

Only problem... Alice can't find the ring. Sending her into a full panic attack.

 

\----

"No... Where are you?" Alice panics, tears blurring her vision.

 

"What are you looking for?" Ava asks, as she and Symon sit on Alice's bed.

 

"My grandma's ring." Alice sighs.

 

-

Alice goes into her sweat shirt tote. She pulls out every hoodie, she checks the pockets, and if they're empty she tosses the hoodie aside.

 

-

"Oh my God... I'll feel so guilty, if I lost it!" Alice grabs at her hair. She's breathing fast, tears running down her face, and her chest feels heavy.

 

-

Alice goes into her jewelry box. She hopes she'd left it in there.

 

\---

Jeremy walks up to Alice's bedroom door. He goes to knock, but he stops himself.

 

-

The bedroom is open, showing Alice's trashed room. Alice walks back and forth, from the bathroom and bedroom. She's in the middle of her panic attack.

 

\--

"Hey... Hey... Hey..." Jeremy calmly says, as he intercepts Alice.

 

Alice looks at Jeremy confused.

 

"What's going on?" Jeremy asks.

 

"I can't find..." Alice swallows the lump in her throat. "I lost my grandma's ring!"

 

"Okay... Let me help you look?" Jeremy offers.

 

"How would you be able to-?"

 

"Breathe... Breathe..." Jeremy calmly repeats.

 

Alice tosses her hands as she cries.

 

\--

"Sit down. Just try to calm down." Jeremy says, pushing Alice over to her bed.

 

-

"It's okay Ali." Ava hugs Alice.

 

-

Alice laughs through her tears.

 

-

Symon also hugs Alice.

 

-

"Thanks you guys." Alice smiles, kissing both kid's head.

 

\--

"Okay, where was the last place. You had the ring?" Jeremy asks.

 

"I don't-" Alice huffs, as the tears stop. "I don't know."

 

"Well your rooms a mess. Go hang out in Amanda's room, while I look." Jeremy smiles.

 

Alice nods as she takes the kids with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're anything like me. Personal things, like a ring... and losing them, basically sends you over a cliff of anxiety and guilt... no? just me? okay thought so...
> 
> Anyway, when I used to work for Wal-mart (Swear to god, do not go to them for a job). I was getting ready, and I was looking for my grandmother's ring. My grandmother had since passed over a decade before this. All I took from her belongings was a ring, so obviously it was important to me. However, I couldn't find the ring before my shift. So I completely lost my shit, I cried going to work, at work, and leaving work. But fortunately, I found the ring when I got back home. I tripped over my suitcase, which caused me to throw the stupid thing in anger. But my grandmother's ring, happened to be under my suitcase. I then cried again, because I felt better. Now I keep the ring attached to a necklace I wear almost 24/7


	79. "Good job Hawkeye"

Alice takes the kids into Amanda's room. They sit on her bed, and watch TV.

 

\----

Alice's heart feels heavy with guilt.

 

\--

Ava gets up from the bed.

 

"Where are you going?" Alice asks.

 

Ava giggles as she runs out of the room.

 

-

Alice rolls her eyes, as she dries her face.

 

Symon looks up at Alice.

 

-

"I'm ok I promise." Alice lies, kissing Symon's forehead.

 

Symon hugs Alice.

 

Alice holds Symon as they cuddle.

 

\--

Ava shortly returns, with a smile.

 

"What do you have?" Alice asks, noticing Ava's hand behind her back.

 

"Until you find yours... How about you wear one of my Daddy's rings." Ava offers, opening her hand.

 

"Aw, thank you." Alice smiles, placing the oversized ring on her thumb.

 

Ava smiles as she sits with Alice and Symon.

 

\--

Alice falls asleep on Amanda's bed. After her panic attack wears down.

 

\----

Meanwhile, Jeremy spends over an hour. Putting Alice's room back together.

 

\--

"How'd she do this much damage, in five minutes?" Jeremy asks himself out loud.

 

"What are you doing?" Alice's mom asks, looking around Alice's room.

 

"Huh? Oh Alice can't find, her grandmother's ring. I offered to help her." Jeremy explains, picking up... the last of Alice's, 20 hoodies.

 

"She had a panic attack didn't she?" Alice's mom sighs.

 

"Yeah." Jeremy says, as he tosses the hoodies into tote again.

 

"Thank you for offering to help her." Alice mom smiles.

 

-

Jeremy nods as he reaches for the tote lid. While grabbing the lid, he notices something in the carpet.

 

-

"What?" Alice's mom asks, walking over to Jeremy.

 

Jeremy picks the small object up. He smiles as he holds it, in the palm of his hand.

 

-

"Good job Hawkeye." Alice's mom smiles, patting his back.

 

"Thanks." Jeremy smiles, putting the lid on Alice's tote.

 

-

Jeremy follows Alice's mom, into Amanda's bedroom.


	80. You found it!

"Oh, she's asleep." Alice's mom whispers.

 

-

Alice is curled up on her side, the TV still on, and both kids lying next to her awake.

 

-

"I'm going to take the kids to the park. Why don't you stay here, you can show Baby when she wakes up." Alice's mom smiles, pointing to Jeremy's hand.

 

"Okay." Jeremy nods.

 

\--

"Hey guys, let's go to the park." Alice's mom whispers.

 

-

Ava and Symon smile as they quietly leave the room.

 

-

Jeremy follows the group to the front door. He helps the kids put on their shoes, before they leave.

 

-

"Have fun." Jeremy smiles, as Alice's mom leaves with the kids.

 

\--

Shortly after Alice's mom leaves. Alice starts to wake up.

 

\----

"Hey..." Jeremy whispers, as he enters Amanda's room again.

 

Alice jumps fully awake.

 

"It's just me... You're okay!" Jeremy puts his hands up defensively.

 

"Where are the kids?" Alice gasps, looking around.

 

"Your mom took them to the park." Jeremy explains.

 

"Oh..." Alice sighs.

 

\--

"Is that-?"

 

"Ava thought it would help. Until you found my ring." Alice nods, giving Jeremy his ring back. "You have huge fingers."

 

"Yeah well you have, small fingers." Jeremy smiles, taking Alice's hand.

 

-

Alice furrows her brow.

 

-

Jeremy holds Alice's hand, palm up and open.

 

-

Alice watches Jeremy confused. While he places something, in her hand.

 

-

Jeremy smiles wider, as he watches Alice.

 

-

"You found it!" Alice gasps.

 

"It was next to your hoodie tote. It got buried in the carpeting." Jeremy nods.

 

"Oh my God, thank you so much!" Alice smiles, as she tackle hugs Jeremy.

 

"Oh!" Jeremy laughs, as he tries to stay sitting up.

 

Alice laughs.


	81. You're welcome

"You're welcome." Jeremy chuckles.

 

"Thank you, so much! Seriously... I-" Alice smiles teary eyed, as she pulls away.

 

\--

"I know how much that ring means to you." Jeremy smiles.

 

"I can't thank you enough. I mean, I-I-I almost kissed you just now." Alice admits, as she nervously laughs.

 

"Well I'm sorry you didn't." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"Jeremy..." Alice shakes her head, with a smile.

 

Jeremy chuckles as he stares at Alice.

 

\--

"What?" Alice asks, smiling at Jeremy.

 

Jeremy kisses Alice sweetly.

 

Alice is stunned for a second. She kisses Jeremy back, as her eyes close.

 

Jeremy's lips are firmly, pressed against Alice's.

 

Alice can feel all the want, and need Jeremy has for her.

 

-

But just like that, Jeremy breaks the kiss.

 

Alice opens her eyes, staring at Jeremy breathless.

 

Jeremy smirks as he sighs.

 

Alice giggles as she blushes. She quickly pecks Jeremy on the lips.

 

-

As Alice pulls away, Jeremy captures her lips in another kiss.

 

-

Alice giggles into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Jeremy's neck.

 

Jeremy wraps his arm around Alice's waist, pulling her closer to him.

 

Alice smiles against Jeremy's lips.

 

Jeremy firmly rests his hand, against Alice's cheek.

 

Alice presses her chest, against Jeremy's.

 

Jeremy deepens the kiss, he slowly parts his lip.

 

Alice follows in-sync with Jeremy.

 

Jeremy slips the tip of his tongue, into Alice's mouth.

 

Alice sighs into Jeremy's mouth. She's never experienced, this form of love before. It felt nice, and made her heart ache for more.


	82. Did you thank Jeremy?

The front door opens, bringing in outside voices.

 

\--

"Baby we're home." Alice's mom sings.

 

-

Alice breaks the kiss, as she nervously laughs.

 

-

"Uh hi Mom!" Alice answers.

 

Jeremy doesn't let Alice go. He tries kissing Alice's lips again.

 

Alice giggles as Jeremy, peppers her face with kisses.

 

-

"Where are you?" Alice's mom asks, as she passes through the living room.

 

"Uh Amanda's room..." Alice laughs, as Jeremy starts kissing her neck.

 

-

"Did you nap okay?" Alice's mom asks.

 

"Uh it was-" Alice tries pushing Jeremy back. "I didn't know I fell asleep."

 

-

Jeremy holds Alice tighter, as he nips at Alice's neck.

 

Alice bites her lip, she starts to get nervous. She doesn't know how close her mom is, to walking in the room.

 

-

"Did Jeremy show you, he found the ring?" Alice's mom asks, as she walks down the hall.

 

"Yeah, he did as soon as I woke up." Alice laughs, as she finally pushes Jeremy back.

 

-

Jeremy sighs annoyed.

 

Alice rolls her eyes, as she blushes.

 

\--

"Oh good, did he tell you where it was?" Alice's mom smiles, as she enters Amanda's room.

 

"Uh no actually." Alice clears her throat. She adjusts her hair, to rest over the front of her shoulders.

 

-

"It was in the carpet... Uh next to your, sweat shirt tote." Jeremy nods, as he smiles.

 

"I guess, I didn't look there." Alice forces a laugh.

 

-

"Did you thank Jeremy for, cleaning up your mess?" Alice's mom asks.

 

"Uh no..." Alice laughs nervously. "Thank you."

 

Jeremy laughs.

 

-

"Did you talk to her yet?" Alice's mom asks, noticing their odd behavior.

 

"Talk to me about what?" Alice asks confused.

 

"I was just about to." Jeremy nods.

 

"Well I'll let you be then. I should get dinner started anyway...” Alice's mom nods, as she leaves.


	83. Just listen

"Talk to me about what?" Alice asks.

 

"I need you to just listen, okay." Jeremy says, taking Alice's hands.

 

Alice nods.

 

\--

"I uh... Told your donor off earlier-"

 

Alice opens her mouth.

 

"I know, it was stupid. But I just had to defend you." Jeremy stops Alice from speaking.

 

Alice rolls her eyes, as she remains silent.

 

\--

"This might scare you. But you need to know." Jeremy sighs.

 

Alice starts to pull away.

 

"At home, Ava and I call you "momma Ali.". It was just supposed to be a joke. But I kind of got used to saying it." Jeremy explains.

 

Alice nods.

 

-

"After seeing you breakdown, and then try to be a stronger person afterwards. To see you open up with insecurities, and then try your best to be yourself." Jeremy smiles.

 

"Jeremy please don't say it..." Alice pulls her hands away in fear.

 

-

"Ali I promise you-" Jeremy gently cups Alice's face. "I'll never treat you like he did. You deserve to be happy, and you deserve to be loved."

 

"Jeremy-" Alice sighs, grabbing Jeremy's hands to push them away.

 

"I love you Alice." Jeremy whispers, resting his forehead against Alice's.

 

-

Alice's heart suddenly feels so many things. Love, happiness, and the ache of fear.

 

-

"Why?" Alice's forces a laugh.

 

Jeremy pulls away to stare at Alice confused.

 

\--

Alice shakes her head. She doesn't want, her insecurities to get the better of her. Especially right now...


	84. What happened to you?

“I’m- I’m-” Alice starts to panic.

 

\--

“Alice!” A voice snaps.

 

Jeremy and Alice turn to look.

 

-

“We need to talk.” Amanda says, looking right at Alice.

 

Alice nods, as she slides off the bed.

 

Jeremy puts his head down. While Alice pulls Amanda into the other room.

 

\----

“What happened with you?” Alice asks, noticing Amanda’s puffy face.

 

“Donor…” Amanda sighs.

 

“Same.” Alice nods. “What did yours do?”

 

“Took a swing at Chris, after he tried guilt-ing me into giving him money.” Amanda rolls her eyes.

 

“Wait, wait, wait…! He took a swing at Chris?” Alice asks, shaking her head.

 

“Yeah, twice!” Amanda rolls her eyes.

 

“Was he high?” Alice asks without thinking.

 

Amanda stares at Alice.

 

“Right, stupid question… sorry.” Alice face palms.

 

\--

"I might told Chris I love him too..." Amanda mumbles.

 

Alice stares at Amanda as she smiles.

 

"What?" Amanda asks, slightly freaked out.

 

"Did he hear you?" Alice giggles.

 

"I think so, but I tried playing it off." Amanda shrugs.

 

"Girl! I'm so proud of you!" Alice smiles.

 

Amanda rolls her eyes as she blushes.

 

-

"Too bad donor was involved. Otherwise it would be a cute story, to tell your kids." Alice shrugs.

 

“Why do they have to do this to us?” Amanda asks.

 

“They just know that we’re happy. So they feel the need to still ruin our lives.” Alice shrugs.

 

\--

“I wish we could just get rid of them.” Amanda sighs.

 

“I wish mine would drop dead. But that won’t happen anytime soon.” Alice laughs.

 

\----

“So what has you all freaked?” Amanda asks.

 

“Nothing.” Alice shakes her head.

 

“Liar.” Amanda narrows her eyes.

 

Alice rolls her eyes.


	85. Details!

“Did Jeremy kiss you or something?” Amanda jokingly asks.

 

Alice looks down as her cheeks turn pink.

 

-

“What?” Amanda gasps loudly.

 

“Dude shut the hell up!” Alice shushes.

 

\--

“Is he a good kisser?” Amanda giggles.

 

“Dude really?” Alice rolls her eyes.

 

-

“Is he?” Amanda smiles.

 

“Was Chris?” Alice counters.

 

“Chris is amazing… his lips are so soft, and-”

 

“Ew! I don’t need details!” Alice gags.

 

“Well you asked!” Amanda laughs.

 

“So? You did too!” Alice laughs.

 

“Yeah, and?” Amanda waits.

 

“Yeah… he’s obviously experienced.” Alice nods.

 

Amanda falls over as she laughs.

 

-

“Dude come on, that was my first kiss. Don’t laugh at me!” Alice whines.

 

“Was it just a kiss?” Amanda asks as she giggles.

 

“There might have been tongue.” Alice shrugs. She nervously pulls her hair behind her shoulders.

 

“Only tongue?” Amanda asks, as she pushes Alice’s head to the side.

 

-

“What?” Alice asks confused.

 

“Oh nothing… but you might want to check the mirror.” Amanda smiles.

 

“Don’t fuck with me dude…” Alice says annoyed.

 

“You don’t believe me?” Amanda asks.

 

“Not one bit.” Alice shakes her head.

 

“Alright I’ll show you.” Amanda says, getting up and pulling Alice into the bathroom.

 

-

“What?” Alice asks, as Amanda shoves her in front of the mirror.

 

“How hard did he bite you?” Amanda laughs.


	86. Do they hurt?

"Apparently very fucking hard. Oh my God, how do I cover this?" Alice groans.

 

"Do they hurt?" Amanda asks, poking Alice's neck.

 

"Ow!" Alice snaps, slapping Amanda's hand.

 

Amanda laughs as she flinches.

 

-

"This isn't funny! Mom can't see this!" Alice whines.

 

"Hey I didn't give you hickeys." Amanda shrugs.

 

"Would you stop enjoying this?" Alice asks annoyed.

 

"I'm afraid I can't, because seeing you like this-"

 

"Stop!" Alice huffs.

 

"What? It's nothing new to see you flustered. But seeing you-"

 

"I said stop!" Alice glares at Amanda.

 

-

"Did you return Jeremy's feelings at least?" Amanda asks.

 

"I can't." Alice mumbles.

 

"Excuse me?" Amanda asks confused.

 

"I can't..." Alice sighs.

 

"What do you mean you can't? Come on, everyone knows-"

 

"That Jeremy and I are besties? Yeah, that's obvious." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

"You're avoiding the conversation." Amanda crosses her arms.

 

"Would you just cover up my neck, please?" Alice tosses her hands.

 

"No." Amanda shrugs.

 

-

"Amanda-"

 

"Answer one question honestly. Then I'll help you." Amanda smiles.

 

"Fine." Alice sighs.

 

"Do you, love Jeremy?" Amanda asks.

 

Alice sighs.


	87. Fuck stick

"There's my girls! You hungry?" Alice's mom smiles.

 

"Sorry, girl talk got us caught up." Amanda smiles, as she walks over to Chris.

 

-

"Will you help me set the table?" Alice's mom asks, Amanda and Chris.

 

"Yeah." Amanda nods.

 

Chris grabs the plates, while Amanda gets the silverware.

 

-

"Baby, will you finish this please? I need to get the babies." Alice's mom smiles, as she walks outside.

 

Alice nods.

 

-

"What's with the silence?" Jeremy asks.

 

Alice watches her mom, walk out to the backyard.

 

Jeremy shrugs.

 

-

Alice punches Jeremy's arm. She lets out a slight grunt, as her fist makes contact.

 

"Ow, fuck stick!" Jeremy looks at Alice confused.

 

"Language!" Alice's mom snaps, making her way through the kitchen.

 

"That's my line!" Chris laughs.

 

-

"Sorry." Jeremy smiles.

 

Alice's mom slaps Jeremy's arm.

 

"Fuck stick?" Amanda laughs.

 

Alice's mom glares at Amanda.

 

"Sorry Mom." Amanda smiles.

 

Alice snorts.

 

\--

"What the hell, did I do?" Jeremy chuckles, as he nudges Alice.

 

Alice glances at her mom and Chris. Before moving her hair, and pointing to her neck.

 

Jeremy notices the makeup.

 

"You know, I could've helped you cover that." Jeremy smiles.

 

Alice glares at Jeremy, and she punches him again.

 

"Okay, okay!" Jeremy laughs.

 

-

"Kids, enough flirting." Alice's mom teases.

 

Alice turns to her mom wide eyed.

 

"It's time to eat." Alice's mom smiles.

 

Alice gets a rush of anxiety.

 

"Are you okay?" Amanda asks.

 

Alice looks at Amanda confused.

 

"Baby you're white as a ghost. Do you want to lie down?" Alice's mom furrows her brow.

 

Alice nods.

 

"We'll save you a plate." Alice's mom nods.

 

Alice walks down to her room.


	88. Cold shoulder

After dinner Chris and Amanda, help Alice's mom clean up.

 

-

Alice remains in her room.

 

-

Jeremy sets the kids up, in Alice's mom's room. He puts on ' _Nightmare Before Christmas'_ for them.

 

\--

After setting up the movie, and tucking the kids in. Jeremy walks into Alice's room.

 

-

Alice is lying on her bed, feet on her pillow, phone in hand at the foot of the bed. With Winnie leaning on her.

 

\--

"Hey Winnie!" Jeremy smiles, as he scratches Winnie's head.

 

Winnie yawns as she gets up. Allowing Jeremy to take her place.

 

"Hey, cat still got your tongue?" Jeremy teases.

 

Alice doesn't respond.

 

"Alright." Jeremy shrugs, as he sits on the bed.

 

-

Alice looks up at her TV. As she bounces, her toes against her head board.

 

Jeremy quickly grows bored. He tickles Alice's calf.

 

Alice kicks Jeremy in return.

 

Jeremy chuckles as he, tickles her calf again.

 

Alice pulls her legs away.

 

Jeremy laughs as he looks at the TV.

 

-

Alice rests her feet on her pillows again.

 

Jeremy grabs Alice's foot, and pulls her toes.

 

Alice tries pulling her feet away. But Jeremy doesn't let go of her foot.

 

-

"DON'T!" Alice snaps, quickly sitting up and turning to Jeremy.

 

"Oh, that's the key to get you to talk?" Jeremy smiles.

 

-

Jeremy pulls on Alice's toes again.

 

-

"STOP! SERIOUSLY!" Alice raises her voice.

 

Jeremy stares at Alice.

 

"My donor used to pull my toes. He thought it was funny, but it hurts! So STOP!" Alice says annoyed, as she pulls her feet away.

 

"Sorry..." Jeremy puts his hands up defensively.

 

-

Alice turns away from Jeremy.

 

"Hey what's with the cold shoulder?" Jeremy asks, grabbing Alice's arm.

 

Alice sighs.

 

"Is this about me saying, I-"

 

"Jeremy..." Alice hesitates.


	89. It was so tempting

"Hey Jeremy, can you help me with something?" Chris asks, poking his head into Alice's room.

 

"Yeah." Jeremy nods, getting up from Alice's bed.

 

\----

Alice face plants into her mattress.

 

-

"I'm so stupid!" Alice groans, as she lifts her head.

 

-

Alice pulls herself off her bed. She goes into her bathroom, to clean off the cover-up on her neck.

 

-

Alice uses the makeup wipes, Amanda left for her.

 

\--

"Ow..." Alice laughs, as she cleans her neck.

 

-

Alice tosses the wipe, and gets a new one.

 

-

"Fuck..." Alice snorts, her neck is still tender.

 

\--

"Want some help?" Jeremy asks, startling Alice.

 

"Jesus Jeremy!" Alice jumps.

 

Jeremy laughs, as he leans on the doorframe.

 

"ASSHOLE!" Alice rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Let me help you." Jeremy smiles, as he grabs a clean wipe.

 

Alice throws her wipe away, as she shrugs.

 

-

Jeremy purposely pushes on Alice's neck. As he starts to clean her neck.

 

-

"Seriously?" Alice growls.

 

"It was too tempting." Jeremy smiles.

 

Alice rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Alright, you're clean." Jeremy nods, throwing away the wipe.

 

Alice nods.

 

-

There's an obvious elephant in the room.

 

-

"Right, did you want to watch TV?" Jeremy asks.

 

Alice nods.

 

"Back to the silent treatment." Jeremy mumbles, as he walks over to Alice's bed.


	90. Not funny

Jeremy lies down on Alice's bed. While Alice stands in her bathroom, a second longer.

 

-

Jeremy flips through the TV.

 

-

Alice takes in a deep breath, she holds it, and she walks over to her bed.

 

-

Jeremy glances at Alice, and then he looks back at the TV.

 

-

Alice's rolls her eyes, as she releases her breath.

 

\--

Alice climbs on the bed, and she straddles Jeremy's lap.

 

"Whoa... Uh, hi." Jeremy says surprised.

 

"I'm sorry." Alice sighs.

 

"For...?" Jeremy asks, as he sits up on his elbows.

 

"I'm sorry I'm such a bitch, I'm sorry I'm terrified of everything, and I'm sorry you're stuck with me." Alice shrugs.

 

"Okay, do we really-?"

 

"But..." Alice puts her hand over Jeremy's mouth. "As much as it scares me..."

 

-

Jeremy glares at Alice for hesitating.

 

Alice giggles.

 

-

"I love you." Alice removes her hand.

 

Jeremy stares at Alice.

 

"Okay that's not helping right now!" Alice says annoyed.

 

Jeremy smirks.

 

"That's not funn-"

 

Jeremy sits up, gently cupping Alice's face, and he kisses her.

 

Alice pulls away as she tries not to laugh.

 

"I swear to God, you do that aga-"

 

Jeremy pulls Alice back to him. Capturing her lips in another kiss.

 

"I'm going to- kill you." Alice laughs against Jeremy's lips.

 

Jeremy smiles, as Alice kisses him back.


	91. I challenge you!

"Night mom." Amanda says from the hall.

 

"Night kids. Night baby and Jeremy!" Alice's mom yells from the hall.

 

-

Alice quickly pushes herself off of Jeremy.

 

-

"Uh night mom!" Alice laughs nervously.

 

Jeremy sighs.

 

\--

"What? We're under my mom's roof. What do you expect from me?" Alice laughs.

 

"Maybe give me a little, warning next time?" Jeremy shrugs.

 

"So your hard on can go down, before I pull away?" Alice teases.

 

Jeremy clears his throat, as he gets up from the bed.

 

-

"Where are you going?" Alice asks.

 

"I haven't decided between, a cold shower or readjusting." Jeremy sighs annoyed.

 

Alice falls over as she laughs.

 

"Not funny." Jeremy turns around.

 

-

"Why not just leave it?" Alice shrugs as she snorts.

 

Jeremy crosses his arms.

 

"What? You can resist touching me." Alice shrugs.

 

Jeremy chuckles as he shakes his head.

 

-

"Fine, I challenge you!" Alice points to Jeremy.

 

"Challenge me?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Yes, I challenge you-" Alice sits up on her knees, pointing at Jeremy. "To sit here right now, without adjusting or taking a cold shower... And you can't touch me. It should be simple."

 

-

"How much are you enjoying this?" Jeremy asks, as he returns to the bed.

 

"Probably more than you." Alice shrugs.

 

Jeremy rolls his eyes, as he lies on his back next to Alice.

 

Alice giggles as she lies on her stomach, feet on her pillow, and she's facing the TV.

 

-

"Do you want me to time you?" Alice asks, looking back at Jeremy.

 

Jeremy sighs annoyed.


	92. She devil

Alice bites her lip as she tries not to laugh. She looks over her shoulder at Jeremy. To see him stewing, as he tries to ignore her.

 

-

"You're such a brat." Jeremy laughs, as he keeps his eyes on the TV.

 

"You love it." Alice laughs.

 

"Am I allowed to get ice?" Jeremy laughs at himself.

 

-

Alice sits up as she laughs.

 

-

"Sorry, you lost that chance." Alice shakes her head.

 

Jeremy sighs.

 

Alice crawls around on her bed, to face Jeremy, and then she straddles his lap.

 

\--

"Seriously-?""

 

"Ah, no talking!" Alice puts her hand over Jeremy's mouth.

 

Jeremy glares at Alice.

 

"Rules were, you don't touch me. But I can touch you, so deal with it." Alice giggles.

 

Jeremy rolls his eyes.

 

"I just wanted to say, I'm glad you and Ava came down to my little hick town. I'm sorry your stay really sucks. But at least we had fun." Alice says, as she removes her hand.

 

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Yeah, I just felt I needed to say that." Alice shrugs.

 

"Well I have something to say. But you'll have to lean closer, since I'm not supposed to touch you." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"This is a trap and I know it." Alice giggles, as she leans closer to Jeremy.

 

Jeremy reaches up, gently grabbing Alice by the back of the head, and he kisses her.

 

Alice laughs into the kiss, as Jeremy rolls her onto her back.

 

-

"Alright so I lost." Jeremy chuckles, as he looks down at Alice.

 

"That lasted an impressive, ten minutes." Alice teases.

 

"I'll remember not to wear, jeans around you next time." Jeremy cringes, as he adjusts himself.

 

Alice covers her mouth with her hand. To keep from laughing too loudly.

 

"You're so lucky, I love you." Jeremy sighs.

 

"I love you too." Alice smiles.

 

\--

Jeremy kisses Alice again, before he gets up from the bed.

 

"Now where-?"

 

"I'm sleeping on the couch." Jeremy says, as he walks out of Alice's room.

 

"I'm not sorry." Alice smiles.

 

"I know, she devil." Jeremy shakes his head.

 

Alice falls asleep laughing.


	93. Sperm

"So Jeremy slept on the couch last night?" Amanda asks, waking Alice.

 

"Huh?" Alice asks confused.

 

"Jeremy, couch..." Amanda smiles.

 

"Oh yeah, he kept getting hard. So he decided to sleep on the couch." Alice yawns.

 

"And you didn't relieve him?" Amanda laughs.

 

"Didn't... Okay, that's a lie." Alice smiles.

 

"Damn right, you thought about it!" Amanda laughs.

 

Alice hides under her pillow as she laughs.

 

\--

"Thought about what?" Chris asks, as he enters Alice's room.

 

"You eavesdropping." Amanda smiles.

 

"I heard, someone was a tease last night." Chris chuckles.

 

"Jeremy! You liar!" Alice yells as she sits up. "Wait... Where's mom and the babies?"

 

"Mom took them to visit your brother." Amanda smiles.

 

"Okay, good." Alice laughs.

 

\--

"What'd I do now?" Jeremy asks, as he enters the room.

 

"I was a tease?" Alice laughs.

 

"It's better than admitting-"

 

"You want to nicely, fuck her brains out?" Amanda smiles.

 

"Amanda!" Alice gasps.

 

"What? He's thinking it!" Amanda laughs.

 

"Right..." Jeremy clears his throat.

 

-

"Well you want Chris' babies! You'd happily, let him all up in dat ass!" Alice laughs.

 

"Oh my God..." Amanda giggles embarrassed.

 

Chris blushes.

 

Alice smiles proudly, as she gets up from her bed.

 

"You want kids too right?" Jeremy asks Chris.

 

"Yeah... I mean I'd like to pop the question first." Chris chuckles nervously.

 

"Oh that can wait. Just give her your sperm." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"Excuse me?" Alice stares at Jeremy.

 

"What?" Amanda laughs.

 

Chris rubs the back of his neck.

 

"Seriously, just give her your sperm. You can get married and everything else after." Jeremy nods.

 

"Chris should just give, Amanda his sperm?" Alice asks, as though she didn't hear him correctly.

 

"Yeah." Jeremy nods.

 

"You should've taken your own advice last night. Apparently you were willing and able, I heard." Amanda fires back at Jeremy.

 

"It took a lot of restraint. Only because we're in her mom's house... And I'm not sure how quiet she can be." Jeremy casually shrugs.

 

Alice dramatically falls to the floor.

 

"Oh. My. God!" Amanda laughs, as she falls over on Alice's bed.

 

"This conversation took an interesting turn." Chris clears his throat.


	94. Crazy Idea

"Hey I just got a crazy idea!" Amanda changes the subject.

 

"Uh-oh." Alice teases, as she stands up.

 

"Since mom has the kids, I say the adults do something!" Amanda smiles.

 

"Sure, I'm up for anything." Jeremy nods.

 

"But I'm not done! You boys are to go and have fun. While we go do our own thing!" Amanda adds.

 

\--

"Chris how about we get a tattoo?" Jeremy suggests.

 

"A tattoo?" Chris chuckles.

 

"Yeah Downey sent me an idea, so why not?" Jeremy shrugs.

 

"What idea?" Alice asks.

 

"Oh no, no special showings. You have to wait until it's done." Jeremy smiles.

 

"Fine." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

"You can decide where it goes." Jeremy offers.

 

"Alright, then I say right here." Alice says, touching the base of Jeremy's neck.

 

"Why there?" Jeremy asks.

 

"It's easy to hide, and..." Alice smiles with a shrug.

 

"And?" Jeremy laughs.

 

"For me to know the reason, and not you." Alice shrugs with a laugh.

 

"Don't think I won't find out." Jeremy smirks.

 

"That's what you think." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Then it's settled. You guys get inked, while we do our thing." Amanda nods.

 

"What are you guys planning to do?" Jeremy asks.

 

"That's for us to know, and you to find out." Amanda giggles.

 

-

Jeremy glances over at Chris.

 

-

Chris rolls his eyes with a smile.

 

-

"Speaking of ink, Amanda where would Chris get his?" Alice asks.

 

"Probably here." Amanda says, as she pokes his bicep.

 

"Why the bicep?" Chris asks.

 

"Because I enjoy your arms, and it would just compliment them." Amanda shrugs with a smile.

 

-

Chris shakes his head with a smile.

 

\--

"Okay we're killing daylight. We will see you boys tonight." Alice says, as she starts shoving Amanda.

 

"Are you two planning on, being gone all day?" Jeremy asks.

 

"No Dad." Alice jokes. "Ew I hate myself for saying that."

 

"Get out of here." Jeremy chuckles.

 

-

Amanda and Chris kiss each other goodbye.

 

-

"Bye!" Alice yells as they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, its been an awful 3 months without writing, thinking, or seeing anyone in Marvel... hahaha!  
> Anyway, yes this chapter and those after this are in fact inspired by Jeremy and Chris' real ink.
> 
> If you are not aware Scarlett, Downey, Evans, Hemsworth, and Renner all got matching Avengers tattoos. Mark was supposed to as well, but has not yet that we know of.  
> Scarlett has hers on her inner left arm, Downey is on his left forearm, Jeremy's is on the back of his neck just under his shirt collar. Chris and Chris I am not sure, where they put theirs... sorry. There is photo proof of their ink, so don't try and say that I am wrong haha


	95. The girl's day

"So what are we doing?" Amanda asks, as they get in the car.

 

"I'm getting my hair colored. How about you?" Alice shrugs.

 

"I need my roots done." Amanda says, as she looks in the mirror.

 

"I'll pay." Alice smiles.

 

"Good!" Amanda laughs.

 

"Drive I'll give you the address." Alice shakes her head.

 

-

Amanda nods as she starts the car.

 

\---

The girls drive a half hour into town, they go to Alice's friend's salon, and they spend a half hour to an hour getting their hair done.

 

\---

Afterwards the girls wander around.

 

\--

"Hey do you want to eat something?" Amanda asks.

 

"I think I want a tattoo." Alice shrugs.

 

"Wait, really?" Amanda asks.

 

"Yeah, why not. The guys shouldn't have all the fun." Alice smiles.

 

"This will be your first, are you sure?" Amanda asks.

 

"I'm sure. It's just going to be something, small and slightly personal." Alice nods.

 

"Alright, I could get my arrow redone. I could also get the tattoo I've been thinking about." Amanda shrugs.

 

"I'll pay again." Alice giggles.

 

"You're on! Let's go to this shop, they have a good reputation." Amanda says, as she leads Alice.

 

\----

Inside the tattoo parlor the walls are decorated by the different artist’s drawings, the floor is tiled black and white, the music is metal but it's just loud enough for everyone to be comfortable, and the shop is having a slow day.

 

\--

"Hi can I help you?" A guy asks, from behind the counter.

 

"I know artists hate walk-ins but-?"

 

"Just this once!" The guy shrugs.

 

"Thank you." Alice smiles.

 

"So what can we do for you?" The guy asks.

 

"I need my arrow redone, and I want to get a tattoo on my ankle." Amanda explains.

 

"I want a small tattoo... My first." Alice shrugs.

 

"Okay, I'll set you up with Mike." The guy points to Amanda. "You, will come with me."

 

-

The girls nod as they follow him into the back.

 

\--

"Mike! I got two tattoos for you." The guy announces.

 

"Yeah?" A guy walks out of his little room.

 

"That's Mike, he'll help you." The guy explains.

 

-

Amanda nods as she goes to Mike.

 

-

"You come with me." The guy says, to Alice.

 

-

Alice nods as they go into their own little room.

 

\--

"So what can I do for you?" The guy asks.

 

-

Alice sits in the tattoo chair, and explains her simple tattoo.


	96. Already 9pm

Alice finishes her tattoo fairly quickly. So the artist lets her hang out in the back, at least until Amanda is done.

 

\---

Amanda's lying on the tattoo chair, just hanging out during her tattoo.

 

\--

"Hey... I hope its okay that I come in here." Alice waves.

 

"Hey, how'd it go?" Amanda asks.

 

"It was as I've been told, just an annoying feeling. I mean now that it's done and covered. It feels like uncontrollable." Alice shrugs.

 

"Where did you get it?" Amanda asks.

 

"Oh no. If I tell you, then you'll tell Jeremy." Alice shakes her head.

 

"I'm your best friend! Why would I tell Jeremy anything?" Amanda says offended.

 

"Sorry, can't spoil the fun." Alice shrugs.

 

"Whatever." Amanda rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Wow Chris will love that!" Alice gasps, at the ankle tattoo.

 

"Thanks." The artist chuckles.

 

"That's seriously incredible." Alice smiles.

 

"Come here and talk, leave the guy alone." Amanda says, as she pats the table.

 

"Okay." Alice laughs, as she sits next to Amanda.

 

\--

The girls talk while the artist finishes the tattoo.

 

\--

The tattoo takes six hours to go. When it's finished, the artist cleans Amanda's skin.

 

\---

"What do you think?" The artist asks.

 

"Wow! That is amazing... Thank you so much." Amanda smiles.

 

"Did he already-?"

 

"Yep." Amanda says, holding up her hand.

 

"Awesome. I'll meet you out front." Alice says, as she walks out from the back.

 

\----

"Hey, I'm glad you guys like your ink. I hope you guys come back for more." The owner smiles.

 

"I definitely will. Thank you again." Alice says, as she pays.

 

"By appointment next time." The owner teases.

 

"Definitely!" Alice laughs.

 

\--

"Ready?" Amanda asks, as she comes to the front.

 

"Yeah let's get back. Mom, the kids, and the old guys are probably in bed." Alice says, checking her phone.

 

"Shit its 9 o'clock already!" Amanda laughs.

 

"Well let's get food first." Alice laughs.

 

"Yes! I'll pay." Amanda nods.

 

"Where did we park?" Alice laughs as they leave.


	97. What is it and where is it?

The night before the girls arrive home, around midnight. They had to be very careful, not to wake anyone.

 

\----

That morning, the house is unusually quiet. Most people could keep sleeping. But not someone like Alice...

 

\---

Alice wakes up to, an empty bed. Winnie was sleeping with her. But she must've gotten up with the kids.

 

\--

"Mm... Kids didn't wake me." Alice mumbles to herself.

 

"Hey you're up!" Jeremy says, as he enters Alice's room.

 

"Yeah..." Alice nods sleepily.

 

-

Jeremy rests his hands on the bed, as he leans down towards Alice, and he buries his face in her hair.

 

-

"You smell like dye." Jeremy comments, as he lifts his head.

 

"That's because, I had it done yesterday." Alice laughs, keeping her eyes closed.

 

"Well the smell isn't bad. I just prefer yours..." Jeremy mumbles, nuzzling his face into Alice's neck.

 

"I know." Alice laughs, pulling Jeremy's hair.

 

"Auntie!" Symon squeals.

 

-

Winnie barks as she chases someone.

 

-

"Daddy!" Ava giggles.

 

"There's the alarm, I was waiting for." Alice laughs.

 

-

Jeremy sighs as he stands up.

 

\--

Ava, Symon, and Winnie run into Alice's room. They all climb or jump onto the bed.

 

-

Symon giggles as Winnie's licks his face.

 

-

"You awake?" Ava asks, hugging Alice.

 

"I am now!" Alice laughs.

 

-

Ava hugs Alice tightly.

 

-

"Oh baby careful..." Alice cringes.

 

"Did you hurt yourself?" Jeremy asks, as he pulls Ava back.

 

"Not exactly." Alice smiles.

 

"What did you-?"

 

\--

"Hey, let me see your ink!" Alice says, as she quickly sits up.

 

"Alright, alright." Jeremy chuckles as he turns around.

 

-

Alice pulls the collar down on Jeremy's shirt.

 

-

"Can you tell what it is?" Jeremy asks, as he sits on the bed.

 

"Yeah this your special, Avengers tattoo." Alice giggles, as she studies the ink.

 

"Yeah. What do you think?" Jeremy asks, as he turns to Alice.

 

"I like it, I think it's very cute." Alice smiles.

 

\---

"What'd you get?" Jeremy asks, eyeing Alice.

 

"How did you-?"

 

"You just told me." Jeremy chuckles.

 

"I hate you!" Alice gasps.

 

"Where is it?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Somewhere for me to know." Alice giggles.

 

"So it's easily covered huh?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Obviously." Alice shrugs.

 

"Okay well it isn't anywhere on your thighs." Jeremy says, as he runs his hands up Alice's legs.

 

"Obviously not." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

"It's not on your face, not on your arms or wrist, and not on your neck or ears." Jeremy chuckles.

 

"No to all." Alice shakes her head.

 

"Is it on your shoulder maybe?" Jeremy asks.

 

"No..." Alice shakes her head.

 

"Butt? Tramp stamp?" Jeremy laughs.

 

"Absolutely not." Alice laughs.

 

"Stomach?" Jeremy asks.

 

"No." Alice snorts.

 

"Breasts?" Jeremy smirks.

 

"No!" Alice giggles. "And no it isn't in my shorts at all!"

 

-

Jeremy laughs.

 

-

Alice rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Ribs?" Jeremy asks.

 

"No way, I've heard that hurts the most." Alice makes a face.

 

"So it's somewhere on your back?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Yes." Alice nods.

 

"How big is it?" Jeremy asks.

 

"About the size of a silver dollar." Alice shrugs.

 

"Upper back or lower?" Jeremy asks.

 

"You really want to know, don't you?" Alice teases.

 

"I showed you mine. You could at least, show me yours!" Jeremy shrugs.

 

"Not lower or upper." Alice smiles.

 

"So somewhere in the middle, it's hidden well, and about the size of a silver dollar." Jeremy nods to himself.

 

"I'm not telling you." Alice says, as she kisses Jeremy's cheek.

 

-

Jeremy rolls his eyes as Alice leaves the room.


	98. Not funny mom!

“Daddy can we go swimming?" Ava giggles.

 

"Sure, go ask Grandma." Jeremy smiles.

 

-

Symon and Ava squeal, as they get off the bed.

 

-

Winnie happily barks, while chasing the kids down the hall.

 

-

"Grandma!"

 

"Grandma!"

 

"Grandma!"

 

"Grandma!" The kids yell through the house.

 

-

Jeremy laughs, as he still sits on the bed.

 

-

"What did you do?" Alice asks, walking back into her room.

 

-

Jeremy shrugs innocently.

 

-

"Right..." Alice stares at Jeremy.

 

\---

"Baby you up? The kids want to play by the pool." Alice's mom says, from the hall.

 

"Yes I'm up. Mom, can you help me with my top?" Alice answers from her room.

 

"Why not have Jeremy help?" Alice's mom asks.

 

"Yeah what about Jeremy?" Jeremy laughs.

 

"Ma!" Alice snaps.

 

"I'm kidding, of course I'll help." Alice's mom laughs.

 

-

Alice grabs her bikini, and she walks into her bathroom.

 

-

Jeremy shakes his head.

 

\----

"How can I help?" Alice's mom asks, as she enters the bathroom.

 

"Check my ink, and then help tie my top." Alice says, as she takes off her shirt.

 

"Oh baby... That is so cute." Alice's mom smiles, as she touches the tattoo.

 

-

Alice flinches.

 

-

"Sorry, cold hands." Alice's mom laughs.

 

\---

"Amanda!" Alice yells.

 

"What?" Amanda yells back.

 

"Come in my bathroom, and look!" Alice yells.

 

"Finally! Does Jeremy know?" Amanda asks, as she enters the room.

 

"No Jeremy doesn't know. She won't tell me, or show me." Jeremy shakes his head.

 

-

Amanda shrugs as she goes into the bathroom.

 

\--

"What do you think?" Alice asks, looking over her shoulder.

 

"I love it. Nice color too, instead of just black." Amanda compliments.

 

"Thanks, it was obviously a spur of the moment thing." Alice smiles.

 

"Well I like it." Amanda smiles.

 

"Okay go watch the kids, while I help her." Alice's mom orders.

 

-

Amanda laughs as she leaves, and she drags Jeremy with her.

 

\----

Alice's mom helps her, put on her bikini top. In place of her bra, and then she puts her t-shirt back on.

 

\--

"It's healing well." Alice's mom comments.

 

"I figured it would. Thanks Mom." Alice smiles.

 

"Just don't keep Jeremy in the dark too long." Alice's mom smiles.

 

"I'll try not to." Alice giggles.

 

-

Alice's mom kisses, Alice's temple. Before they both headed out to the pool.


	99. Amanda's new tattoo

In the backyard Jeremy's in the pool with the kids, Winnie is playfully barking at Jeremy, Chris is sitting by the pool with Dodger, and Amanda is taking pictures.

 

\----

"Hey Amanda." Alice giggles.

 

"Yeah?" Amanda asks, as she turns around.

 

"How's the ink? Cute suit by the way." Alice smiles.

 

"Thank you. It's doing great." Amanda says, showing her left ankle tattoo off.

 

-

"Cute! I love how vibrant the colors look." Alice says, as she studies Amanda's shield.

 

"I definitely approve." Chris smiles, putting his arm around Amanda.

 

"Where did you come from?" Alice asks.

 

-

Amanda laughs.

 

-

"I mean you would. She did get a tattoo, of your shield after all." Alice teases.

 

"She's a supportive girlfriend." Chris shrugs.

 

"How about you?" Alice asks.

 

-

Chris holds his left arm, across his chest. He shows off his matching tattoo, with Jeremy.

 

-

"Nice. Great spot choice too." Alice smiles.

 

"Thanks, my amazing girlfriend picked it." Chris says, as he flexes.

 

"Ew are you flexing?" Alice asks.

 

"Yeah he is." Amanda laughs.

 

"Gross." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"What's the problem?" Jeremy asks, as he gets out of the pool.

 

"Chris is being a jock." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

"What else is new?" Jeremy laughs.

 

"He's delicious." Amanda smirks.

 

"I'm done." Alice says, throwing up her hands.

 

\---

"Auntie!" Symon giggles.

 

"Yes my love?" Alice smiles.

 

"Come in with us!" Ava yells.

 

"If you insist, I'm done with these adults anyway." Alice laughs, as she walks over to the pool.

 

-

Amanda rolls her eyes, as she turns to Chris.

 

-

Chris smiles as he wraps his arms, around Amanda's waist.

 

\---

"So what did Alice get?" Jeremy asks, popping up next to Amanda and Chris.

 

"I don't know anything about it." Chris shrugs.

 

-

Jeremy raises his eyebrows at Amanda.

 

-

"Sorry Jeremy, I'm sworn to secrecy." Amanda shrugs.

 

"Damn." Jeremy sighs.


	100. Alice's tattoo

“Watch out!” Alice says, as she gets into the pool

 

-

Ava splashes Alice right away.

 

-

“Hey!” Alice gasps.

 

-

Symon giggles, as he stays near the edge to splash Winnie.

 

-

Winnie barks playfully at Symon, while wagging her tail.

 

\--

Alice got into the pool with her thin, white t-shirt on. To continue to hide her tattoo from Jeremy.

 

\--

“You could you know, take your shirt off.” Jeremy says, as he gets back in the pool.

 

“Yeah, but then you’ll see what I got.” Alice laughs, faces Jeremy.

 

“Daddy!” Ava giggles.

 

-

Jeremy looks over at his daughter, and she splashes him.

 

-

Alice ducks from the splashing as she laughs.

 

-

“You little squirt!” Jeremy laughs, as he pushes Ava and her floaty away.

 

-

Ava giggles as she glides over to Symon and Winnie.

 

\---

Alice turns around to watch the kids and Winnie. She’s unaware of how see through, her wet t-shirt is.

 

-

But Jeremy notices, as something catches his eye.

 

\--

"That's cute." Jeremy comments.

 

“What?” Alice asks, as she turn to Jeremy.

 

"Is the coloring black and purple?” Jeremy smirks.

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Alice laughs.

 

“You’re such a bad liar.” Jeremy chuckles.

 

“How could you-?” Alice looks over her shoulder. “Damn wet t-shirt.”

 

-

Jeremy laughs.

 

-

Alice rolls her eyes.

 

-

“Let me see it.” Jeremy motions, for Alice to come closer.

 

“I guess I might as well.” Alice shakes her head, and she takes off her t-shirt.

 

-

Alice tosses her t-shirt onto the cement, as she gives her back to Jeremy, and he moves closer to see her tattoo.

 

-

“If you judge me, I am going to dick punch you.” Alice says, as Jeremy pulls her bikini string down.

 

"I won’t judge you, I promise.” Jeremy smiles.

 

\--

“What do you think?” Alice nervously asks.

 

“You do realize this means, you're stuck with me... Forever." Jeremy chuckles.

 

"Is that so?" Alice asks, as she turns to face Jeremy.

 

"I'm permanently on your left." Jeremy chuckles.

 

"I could say it's for " _Teen Wolf_ " though. Alice shrugs.

 

"They have an Archer in your show?" Jeremy asks.

 

"They did, _Alison Argent_." Alice nods.

 

"Were her colors black and purple?" Jeremy challenges.

 

"You got me on that one." Alice smiles.

 

"Thought so." Jeremy chuckles.

 

"I figured you'd like the bow and arrow." Alice giggles.

 

"I do. But why right here?" Jeremy asks, touching the middle/left side of Alice's back.

 

"Because I can hide it under my bra." Alice shrugs.

 

"So it was an intimate idea?" Jeremy smirks.

 

"Maybe..." Alice smiles.


	101. Nap time

After splashing around, in the pool for two hours. It's way past someone's nap time.

 

\----

Alice and the kids sit in the grass. While Jeremy, Chris, and Amanda hang out in the pool.

 

-

Symon and Ava are playing, on the beach towel next to Alice.

 

-

Winnie is lying down behind the kids.

 

\----

"I think someone needs a nap." Amanda comments.

 

-

Alice looks up from her book.

 

-

Symon rubs his eyes, as he tries to fight the sleep.

 

-

"Come here, sleepy Monkey..." Alice giggles, as she reaches for Symon.

 

-

Symon sleepily crawls over to Alice.

 

-

Winnie sits up, as one of her babies move.

 

-

Ava stops playing as she watches Symon.

 

-

Symon climbs on to Alice's lap, he rests his head against her stomach, and Alice leans back so Symon's comfortable.

 

\--

Jeremy climbs out of the pool, and walks over to them.

 

\--

"Aw... You're so worn out already." Alice smiles, kissing Symon's head.

 

"Can I still play?" Ava asks, trying to fight her own sleep.

 

"Sure, for a little while." Jeremy nods, as he stands over the beach towel.

 

-

Alice smiles at Ava, as she gets up.

 

-

Winnie stands next to Ava.            

 

\--

"Symon's really tired." Ava comments.

 

"Yeah... He tried pushing off his nap time." Alice nods.

 

\--

Ava starts walking away, to go play with Winnie.

 

-

"Uh hang on! You-" Alice smiles, as Ava comes back to her.

 

-

Ava smiles at Alice.

 

-

"Thank you baby." Alice smiles. She cups Ava's face in her hands, and kisses her nose.

 

-

Jeremy grabs Alice's phone off the towel. He quickly captures a picture of them.

 

\--

"Okay go play, and be careful please!" Alice says, letting Ava go.

 

-

Symon sighs heavily as he tries, burying his face in Alice.

 

-

"Oh... Sleepy Monkey..." Alice whispers, as she holds him.

 

"You really are the baby whisperer." Jeremy chuckles.

 

"Nah... I just love them so much." Alice shrugs, as she attempts to get with Symon.

 

"Let me help." Jeremy says, as he grabs Alice's arm.

 

"Thanks. I'm going to lie him down." Alice nods, as she rubs Symon's back.

 

"I should probably send Ava in with you." Jeremy sighs.

 

"Yeah you can be the bad guy." Alice teases.

 

"Thanks." Jeremy rolls his eyes. "Ava, baby you should lie down with Symon."

 

"But Daddy-"

 

"I'll put on " _Trolls_ " and snuggle you guys." Alice offers.

 

"Okay." Ava shrugs, as she runs to Alice.

 

"Unbelievable, she loves you more than me." Jeremy scoffs.

 

-

Alice laughs.

 

-

Jeremy shakes his head with a smile.

 

-

"Come on my love." Alice says, as she takes Ava's hand.

 

-

Alice walks into the house, with Symon in her arms, and Ava holding her hand.

 

-

Jeremy still has Alice's phone, he texts himself the picture he took, and then he posts it on his Instagram.


	102. What are your intentions?

"So Jeremy..." Amanda smiles.

 

"What?" Jeremy asks, as he turns around.

 

-

Amanda looks at Chris.

 

-

"What?" Jeremy asks confused.

 

"What are your thoughts, on my best friend?" Amanda asks, looking back at Jeremy.

 

"She'd make a great mom, and stepmom someday." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"Really?" Amanda asks.

 

"Yeah, why is this some sort of test?" Jeremy asks, nervously laughing.

 

"No. I'm just curious, your intentions towards her." Amanda shrugs.

 

"For her to be happy, loved, and safe." Jeremy nods.

 

"That was a quick, and very specific answer." Amanda says impressed.

 

"Well it's a no brainier." Jeremy smiles.

 

"That is true." Amanda nods.

 

"So are you going to, step up your game? Or are you going to keep, hesitating?" Amanda asks, crossing her arms.

 

"Let me ask you, Christopher." Jeremy says, as he crouches down by the pool.

 

"What's that?" Chris asks.

 

"What are your intentions, with Amanda?" Jeremy asks.

 

"To remind her every day that she's loved, openly show her affection, and do everything I can to make her happy." Chris smiles, as he looks at Amanda.

 

-

Amanda blushes.

 

-

"Talk about a specific answer." Jeremy chuckles.

 

"Your point?" Amanda narrows her eyes.

 

"My point, is I'm going at Alice's pace. If it turns out, she doesn't want me. I'll remain friends with her." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"Jeremy-"

 

"If she does want to further things. Then I'm ready when she is. But I won't rush her." Jeremy shakes his head.

 

"Jeremy I don't want you waiting too long. You know Alice's fear, and you might have to push it. Otherwise she'll never overcome that fear." Amanda advices.

 

"Then I'll watch for the signs." Jeremy nods.

 

"Jeremy it isn't-"

 

"Babe he can handle it. I believe in Hawkeye." Chris says, hugging Amanda from behind.

 

"Thanks Cap." Jeremy winks.

 

"Alright, good luck Hawkeye." Amanda shrugs.

 

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, there's some babies inside waiting for me." Jeremy smiles, as he walks inside.

 

\---

"I think Alice will open up to him." Chris says, as he watches Jeremy.

 

"I hope so, she deserves to be happy." Amanda nods.


	103. Blanket Burrito

Inside the house.

 

\----

"Hey Jeremy." Alice's mom smiles.

 

"Hey." Jeremy nods.

 

"They're in my room. I think baby fell asleep with them." Alice's mom continues to smile.

 

"Thanks." Jeremy smiles, as he heads down to the bedroom.

 

\----

In Alice's mom's bedroom. A bunch of pillows are lined up on the left of the bed, Symon rests inside the pillow barrier, Ava is in the middle asleep next to Symon, and Alice is asleep on the right side of the bed.

 

\---

Jeremy carefully tiptoes into the bedroom.

 

\--

Ava and Symon are asleep, tucked into the covers. While Alice is asleep, on top of the covers.

 

\--

Jeremy touches Alice's side to wake her. Her skin is freezing cold, from the central air.

 

-

"Alice... Alice... Wake up." Jeremy lightly shakes her.

 

-

Alice jolts awake, quickly checking the sleeping children, and then she sees Jeremy.

 

-

"Oh Jeremy..." Alice sighs relieved.

 

"Not the reaction I was expecting." Jeremy whispers with a smile.

 

"Sorry. I thought something, happened with the kids." Alice laughs at herself.

 

"No they're fine. I just wanted to steal you." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"Only if you have a blanket. These two are bed hogs, and I'm freezing." Alice says, as she shivers.

 

"I'll be right back." Jeremy nods.

 

\--

Jeremy walks into Alice's room, he pulls her comforter off the bed, and then he goes back into Alice's mom's room.

 

-

"Here." Jeremy says, holding up the comforter.

 

"Thanks." Alice says, as she stands up.

 

-

Jeremy wraps Alice in the comforter.

 

-

"Better?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Much." Alice snorts.

 

"Come on burrito, let's go in your room." Jeremy smiles.

 

"Alright." Alice says, as she waddles to her room.

 

-

Jeremy laughs as he follows her.


	104. A couple of saps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it isn't a whole lot for tonight. But I tried making it really long... I appreciate Izzy, asking me to update this. I needed a push to focus on it again.   
> xo

Alice stumbles as she enters her room.

 

-

"Careful!" Jeremy teases.

 

"Did you forget I'm not coordinated?" Alice asks with a sleepy smile.

 

"I guess so, only because I don't pay attention to people's faults." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"Mhm... Liar." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

"Shut up and get in that bed." Jeremy chuckles.

 

"Okay Mr. Demanding." Alice giggles, as she waddles over to the bed.

 

-

Jeremy shakes his head with a smile.

 

\--

Alice climbs onto the bed, she crawls up to the pillows, and then she lies down still wrapped in the comforter.

 

-

Jeremy climbs onto the bed, and he lies next to Alice.

 

\--

"Mmm I'm still tired." Alice mumbles, as she rubs her eyes.

 

"Then open up and we can cuddle." Jeremy says, as he opens his arms.

 

-

Alice smiles as she opens her comforter.

 

-

Jeremy pulls the blanket over himself, and he moves closer to Alice.

 

-

Alice snuggles up to Jeremy in his arms.

 

-

Jeremy rests his hand, under Alice's bikini string right where her tattoo sits.

 

-

Alice looks up at Jeremy.

 

\--

"What?" Jeremy asks.

 

"I love you Jeremy." Alice whispers.

 

"I love you too Alice." Jeremy smiles.

 

"I really appreciate, how patient you are with me." Alice adds.

 

"I'd do anything for you Alice." Jeremy nods with a smile.

 

"I don't deserve you." Alice smiles.

 

"Yes you do!" Jeremy says, as he rolls onto his side.

 

-

Alice leans back to look at Jeremy.

 

-

"Alice you deserve all the happiness the world has to offer." Jeremy begins.

 

-

Alice looks away.

 

-

"You've been through so much. You deserve to happy, you deserve to be loved, and you deserve someone who's willing to give you both." Jeremy says, as he touches Alice's cheek.

 

"Are you going to give me both?" Alice asks, as she looks Jeremy in the eye.

 

"As long as you'll have me. I'll give you that, and so much more." Jeremy answers honestly.

 

"Good. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." Alice smiles.

 

"Who knew we were so sensitive." Jeremy chuckles.

 

"Only sometimes." Alice giggles.

 

-

Jeremy's hand remains on Alice's cheek, as he leans in closer to her, and he kisses her.

 

-

Alice happily returns Jeremy's kiss.


	105. You're being a brat

"Baby?"

 

-

"Baby?"

 

-

"Baby where are you?" Alice's mom asks, as she walks down the hall.

 

-

Jeremy sighs as he pulls away.

 

-

"In my room mom." Alice giggles, as she gets up.

 

-

Jeremy lies on his back, and he looks up at the ceiling.

 

-

Alice climbs over Jeremy, she gets off her bed, and she meets her mom at the door.

 

\--

"I just asked Amanda. If you guys could, go shopping for me." Alice's mom says, as she smiles.

 

"Sure. Right now?" Alice shrugs.

 

"Yes right now. I have some paperwork, I need to finish." Alice's mom nods.

 

"Alright, I'll get changed." Alice sighs.

 

"Thank you baby." Alice's mom smiles, as she walks away.

 

"Welcome." Alice shakes her head.

 

\--

"Is it just me or, does your mom have impeccable timing?" Jeremy asks.

 

"She does it on purpose." Alice nods.

 

"How long do you think, you'll be gone?" Jeremy asks, as he rolls onto his side.

 

"Probably an hour, maybe more." Alice shrugs, as she opens her dresser.

 

"I guess I'll squeeze in, a nap with the kids." Jeremy says, as he gets up from the bed.

 

-

Alice smiles to herself, as she grabs a change of clothes.

 

-

"You know I'm going to miss you. Right?" Jeremy says, wrapping his arm around Alice's waist.

 

"I know." Alice rests her hand over Jeremy's.

 

"And?" Jeremy nudges Alice.

 

"I'll miss you too." Alice giggles.

 

"I don't believe that for a second." Jeremy scoffs, as he turns to leave.

 

"Jeremy." Alice says, as she turns him to face her.

 

-

Jeremy sighs.

 

-

"You're being a brat. But I'm going to miss you anyway." Alice smiles, and then she pecks Jeremy on the lips.

 

"Now that seems more reasonable." Jeremy smirks.

 

"Mhm, whatever." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

-

Jeremy chuckles as he leaves the room.

 

-

Alice takes her clothes, into the bathroom to change.

 

\---

Jeremy goes into Alice's mom's room, he moves Ava over, and he snuggles up between both kids.

 

\---

After Alice changes, she walks into her mom's room.

 

-

Jeremy is sound asleep, with each kid cuddled up to his side.

 

-

"Ugh. Why do you have to be like that?" Alice whispers as she sighs.

 

-

Alice walks over to the bed, she pulls up the covers, and she kisses each person goodbye.

 

\--

Alice enters the hall, and she almost runs into Amanda.

 

-

"Hey, you ready?" Amanda smiles.

 

"Yeah. Jeremy's asleep with the kids." Alice nods.

 

"Did you take a picture?" Amanda asks.

 

"No." Alice makes a face.

 

"Do you want me to-?"

 

"No, you'll wake them up! We should get going." Alice shakes her head.

 

"Your loss." Amanda shrugs, as they head towards the door.


	106. Behave

Two hours after Alice and Amanda, had left. The kids wake up from their nap.

 

\----

"Daddy?" Ava whispers.

 

"Oh he still sleeping." Symon whispers.

 

"Daddy wake up." Ava whispers, as she pokes her father's chest.

 

"No! Let him sleep!" Symon stops Ava.

 

-

Jeremy smiles.

 

-

"Daddy-" Ava looks at Jeremy. "You're not sleeping!"

 

"You caught me." Jeremy tosses his hands.

 

"Oh! He fool us!" Symon giggles.

 

"Yeah I fooled you." Jeremy chuckles.

 

"Where's Ali?" Ava asks.

 

"She went shopping with Manda." Jeremy sighs.

 

\--

"I'm hungry." Symon comments.

 

"Should I make corn dogs?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Yeah!" Symon nods.

 

"Ava?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Yes!" Ava screams, as she and Symon jump off the bed.

 

"Be careful!" Jeremy advices, as he gets up.

 

\----

The kids run into the kitchen, with Jeremy following, and as Alice's mom grabs her purse.

 

\--

"Grandma, where are you going?" Symon asks.

 

"Grandma has to drop off her papers. I'll be home later, okay." Alice's mom says, as she kneels down by the kids.

 

"You hurry home?" Ava asks.

 

"I'll hurry home." Alice's mom nods with a smile.

 

-

Ava and Symon hug Alice's mom.

 

-

"You guys be good." Alice's mom says, as she stands up.

 

-

Jeremy smiles as Alice's mom looks at him.

 

-

"Same goes for you, and Chris! Behave!" Alice's mom sternly states.

 

"What did I do?" Jeremy asks confused.

 

-

Alice's mom shakes her head, as she walks out the door.

 

-

"What?" Jeremy says confused.

 

"Daddy, hungry." Ava says, as she tugs on his shorts.

 

"Right, right." Jeremy says, as he goes into the kitchen.

 

-

Ava and Symon sit at the table to wait.

 

-

Jeremy goes to the freezer, he opens the door, grabs the corn dogs, and he starts to prep a cookie sheet.

 

-

Chris walks into the house, after waking beside the pool.

 

\--

"Hey." Jeremy nods.

 

-

Chris waves as he yawns.

 

\---

Jeremy's phone rings, as he preps the oven.

 

-

"Hello?" Jeremy answers his phone.

 

-

"This is." Jeremy nods.

 

-

"Wait- really? You're kidding." Jeremy says surprised.

 

-

"Yeah of course! That sounds amazing! No, thank you! Yeah- okay- yep- bye." Jeremy hangs up.

 

-

"Who was that?" Chris asks.

 

"I just got a movie deal." Jeremy smiles.

 

"Oh yeah? What movie?" Chris asks.


	107. Man Children

A total of three hours later. Amanda and Alice, finally return home.

 

\----

"Do you think they killed each other?" Alice asks, as Amanda opens the door.

 

"Who the kids, or the adults?" Amanda asks.

 

"Both." Alice shrugs.

 

-

Amanda shakes her head.

 

-

"I'm just kidding." Alice smiles.

 

"Well I know-" Amanda's interrupted by Winnie's barking.

 

\--

Winnie runs through the living room, up to the front door, and she blocks someone's path.

 

-

While Ava and Symon run past Winnie, and hug each leg of Alice and Amanda.

 

-

"What's going on?" Alice asks, as she looks down at Ava.

 

-

Ava giggles as she tries to hide.

 

-

"We're safe! We're safe!" Symon screams with a giggle.

 

-

Alice and Amanda look up, as Jeremy jumps over the living room couch.

 

-

Alice glares at Jeremy, for the poor example in behavior.

 

-

Chris is very far behind Jeremy. He tries running around the couch. Only to trip on a pillow, and slide across the floor.

 

-

Amanda rolls her eyes, as she tries not to laugh.

 

-

"What the hell are you doing?" Alice asks.

 

"Oh hey Babe." Jeremy smiles, as he tries catching his breath.

 

"Don't hey Babe me. What are you guys doing, to mother's house?" Alice shakes her head.

 

"Playing tag." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"Tag? Why are you playing tag, in the house?" Amanda asks.

 

"Why are you playing tag at all?" Alice asks.

 

"Because I got a movie deal." Jeremy smiles.

 

"Oh cool, congrats." Amanda smiles.

 

"What movie?" Alice asks.

 

" _Tag_." Jeremy chuckles.

 

"What?" Alice asks confused.

 

"The movie is called " _Tag_ "." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"Okay... What's it about?" Alice asks.

 

"Sorry you know I can't tell you that." Jeremy shakes his head.

 

"Fine whatever. But play outside, or go to the park at least. You're not going to destroy my mom's house." Alice sternly demands.

 

"Love you." Jeremy says, in a sing song voice.

 

-

Alice rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"So are you two coming with us? Or are you going to go play?" Amanda asks, as she looks down at Symon and Ava.

 

"We're safe." Symon giggles.

 

"Who's it?" Alice sighs.

 

"Chris." Jeremy points over his shoulder.

 

-

Amanda looks at the floor.

 

-

Chris is casually lying on his side. He waves up at Amanda.

 

-

"You guys are such man children." Amanda laughs.


	108. Jeremy is "it"

"Okay Miss. Ava if you insist on-"

 

"You know technically, Jeremy isn't safe." Amanda points out.

 

-

Chris scrambles to his feet, upon realizing Amanda's right.

 

-

"Really?" Jeremy asks, slightly annoyed.

 

"Only one safe per person! We're taken by the kids!" Alice shrugs.

 

"Babe!" Jeremy laughs.

 

"Don't Babe me, and deal with it." Alice shrugs.

 

-

Amanda giggles.

 

\--

Chris gets to his feet, and he charges Jeremy.

 

-

Jeremy falls backwards over the couch.

 

-

"Take it outside!" Alice shouts.

 

\--

Jeremy kneels on the ground as he laughs.

 

-

Chris fails as he attempts, to jump over the couch.

 

-

Jeremy gets to his feet, and he bumps into the coffee table.

 

-

Chris face plants on the couch. Leading to him, rolling over so he can laugh at himself.

 

-

"Careful you don't break a hip old man." Alice teases.

 

"Do you mean Jeremy?" Amanda asks confused.

 

"What? No! I meant Chris!" Alice shouts.

 

"Oh!" Amanda laughs embarrassed.

 

"Thanks a lot!" Jeremy tosses his hands.

 

"I mean-" Amanda shrugs.

 

"Amanda, shut it!" Alice laughs.

 

"Right. Sure." Amanda nods.

 

\--

While Jeremy is distracted, Chris rolls off the couch, and tags Jeremy.

 

-

Jeremy looks down confused, and he finds Chris’ hand on his leg.

 

-

"DAMMIT!" Jeremy laughs.

 

"Language!" Chris says, as he gets up.

 

"Better get a head start." Amanda nudges the kids.

 

-

Ava and Symon exchange looks.

 

-

"3... 2..."

 

-

Ava and Symon run towards the backdoor squealing.

 

-

Alice smiles at Amanda.

 

\--

"Wait for it..." Amanda looks at Jeremy and Chris.

 

"I'm going to get you!" Jeremy screams, as he chases after the kids.

 

"Run Ava and Symon!" Chris yells, as he chases Jeremy.

 

-

Alice and Amanda laugh, as they watch them.


	109. True feelings?

"You know, Chris would make a great Dad." Alice smiles at Amanda.

 

"Really?" Amanda scoffs.

 

"What? I'm just saying." Alice innocently shrugs.

 

"Just saying? Just saying." Amanda mocks.

 

-

"You and I both know, you want Chris' babies. Obviously he's amazing with Ava and monkey." Alice shrugs, as they walk to the kitchen.

 

"Speaking of Ava." Amanda begins.

 

"Oh no." Alice sighs.

 

"Jeremy is, amazing Dad. Why not add to the family? I know you've thought about it." Amanda smiles.

 

"I assure you, I have not thought in-depth about anything regarding Jeremy." Alice shakes her head.

 

"Well Jeremy has about you!" Amanda shrugs.

 

-

"Wait a minute. We're not talking about me, we're talking about you. Stop changing the subject!" Alice raises her voice with a laugh.

 

"I'm technically not changing the subject. I'm just changing the person, we're talking about." Amanda shrugs.

 

"Then stop!" Alice rolls her eyes.

 

"You started it!" Amanda counters.

 

-

"YOU TWO WOULD MAKE, BEAUTIFUL BLUE EYED BABIES!" Alice shouts.

 

"YOU’RE RIGHT, WE WOULD!" Amanda shouts with a giggle.

 

"THANK YOU! NOW STOP DENYING THIS!" Alice shouts again.

 

"I WILL WHEN YOU STOP, DENYING YOUR FEELINGS FOR JEREMY!" Amanda shouts back.

 

"I'M NOT DENYING ANYTHING!" Alice continues the shouting game.

 

"YES YOU ARE! STOP BEING AFRAID!" Amanda shouts.

 

"FINE! HE'S BASICALLY PERFECT, AND I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH! HE HONESTLY DESERVES BETTER!" Alice shrugs.

 

-

"That got so dark, so fast." Amanda states awkwardly.

 

"That was a rollercoaster of shouting." A voice awkwardly says.

 

-

Alice and Amanda turn to the back door.

 

-

"Oh fuck..." Alice says wide eyed.

 

"Oops?" Amanda nervously smiles.

 

"Jeremy how much did you-?" Alice nervously looks at Amanda.

 

"Yeah, how much did you hear?" Amanda asks.


	110. What he heard

"How much did you hear?" Alice nervously asks.

 

"Well I agree, Amanda and Chris. Would have very adorable children." Jeremy begins.

 

-

Amanda blushes.

 

-

Alice snorts at Amanda's blush.

 

\--

"I'm at a loss on Alice's feelings, towards me." Jeremy shrugs.

 

-

Alice looks down.

 

-

"Although Amanda, I do agree that's she's afraid." Jeremy admits.

 

-

Alice's feels sick to her stomach.

 

-

"Jeremy I-"

 

-

Jeremy raises his hand, silencing Amanda.

 

\--

"But I disagree Alice. I'm not perfect, I'm lazy and sometimes an asshole." Jeremy chuckles.

 

"Jeremy-"

 

"Hang on I'm not done." Jeremy shakes a finger at Alice.

 

-

Alice tosses her hands.

 

\--

"You're good enough, for anyone you choose to be with. If you honestly feel the other person, deserves better. You should tell them yourself. If you want to leave the relationship. You should tell them that as well." Jeremy sighs.

 

"What? Jeremy that isn't-!" Alice's chokes up a little.

 

-

Jeremy turns his back to Alice and Amanda. He then walks back outside, to play with the kids.

 

\---

"Did he just break up with you?" Amanda asks confused.

 

"I'm so confused right now. I don't know- I don't know what to feel." Alice shakes her head.

 

"Go after him then! Found out what the hell just happened!" Amanda urges.

 

"I can't even breathe right now." Alice shakes her head, while her eyes tear up.


	111. Say goodbye

Jeremy sighs heavily, as he hears children squeal happily.

 

\--

"Hey man. Are you alright?" Chris furrows his brow.

 

"Yeah Chris, I'm just great." Jeremy lies.

 

"What happened?" Chris asks confused.

 

"Nothing. Ava baby." Jeremy sighs.

 

-

Ava squeals as Winnie chases her.

 

-

"Ava." Jeremy repeats.

 

"Yeah daddy?" Ava stops playing.

 

"I need to get you back to your mom baby." Jeremy forces a smile.

 

"Already? Can't I stay?" Ava frowns.

 

"No baby. Your mom wants you back." Jeremy shakes his head.

 

-

Ava pouts as she crosses her arms.

 

-

"I know baby." Jeremy says, as he walks over to his daughter.

 

"I want to stay." Ava stomps her foot.

 

"I wish you could baby." Jeremy says, as he crouches down next to Ava.

 

-

Ava's eyes tear up a little, as sadness fills her heart.

 

-

"Say goodbye to Winnie, Symon, and Chris. I promise you'll see them again soon." Jeremy says, as he rubs Ava's back.

 

"Bye." Ava pouts as she hugs Symon.

 

"I want her stay." Symon frowns.

 

"Next time bud." Jeremy sighs.

 

-

Ava hugs and kisses Winnie goodbye.

 

-

"Bye Ava, I'll see you soon." Chris says, as he hugs Ava.

 

"Bye." Ava sadly mumbles.

 

"Come here baby." Jeremy whispers, as he picks Ava up.

 

-

Jeremy carries Ava into the house. So that he can grab their things.

 

\----

Inside Amanda and Alice are still processing the conversation.

 

\--

"There he is. Go talk to him." Amanda nudges Alice.

 

-

Alice holds her breath, as she approaches Jeremy.

 

-

"Jeremy." Alice sighs.

 

"Baby go tell Amanda goodbye." Jeremy says, as he sets Ava down.

 

"Goodbye?" Alice asks, confused and surprised.

 

"Ava needs to go back to her mom." Jeremy says, as he walks down to the bedroom.

 

-

Alice follows Jeremy.


	112. First fight

"What just like that? After our conversation, you're just leaving now?" Alice asks, slightly annoyed and hurt.

 

"I've kept her long enough." Jeremy shrugs, as he enters Alice's mom's room.

 

"That's ironic timing, don't you think?" Alice asks, crossing her arms.

 

"No." Jeremy shakes his head.

 

"Well from my side of things. It seems like, you just broke up with me. Now you're taking Ava, and you're leaving." Alice shrugs.

 

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Jeremy asks, as he looks up at Alice.

 

"What? No!" Alice shakes her head.

 

"That's not what I heard." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"What you heard was insecurities Jeremy. You should know that by now. That's not me, it's my paranoia!" Alice explains.

 

"Well from my side of things. You've been pushing me away, you hide your feelings, and I'm not even sure we were together." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"You didn't think we, we're together?" Alice asks, as her heartbreaks.

 

"We didn't talk about it, so we never established if we were, and like I said you hide your feelings." Jeremy nods.

 

"Jeremy-" Alice pauses, to keep from crying. "I thought we were. I'm sorry I mislead you."

 

-

Jeremy sighs.

 

-

"You should get Ava back. I hope I don't see you, when we get back to LA." Alice says, as she leaves the room.

 

"Al-" Jeremy drops his head.

 

-

Alice hurries into her room, and she slams the door shut.


	113. Destination: Airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put on Captain America: Civil War... because I needed it... um but it was more distracting than helpful. I'm going to watch Tag, and get more than one chapter done for y'all hahaha

Jeremy packs all of his and Ava's things. He isn't sure he's making a mistake. Right now his feelings are all over the place, and he just needs to get back to his version of "normal".

 

\----

"Ava let's go." Jeremy says, as he walks to the front door.

 

-

Ava pouts, with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

-

"Jeremy." Amanda approaches him.

 

-

Jeremy looks up from his phone.

 

-

Amanda slaps Jeremy, and then she walks away.

 

-

Jeremy clenches his jaw.

 

\--

"I don't want to go." Ava pouts.

 

"Your mom misses you." Jeremy whispers, as he picks Ava up.

 

-

Ava continues to cry, as Jeremy walks them outside.

 

\---

Amanda goes into Alice's room while Jeremy leaves.

 

\--

Alice is lying face down on her bed.

 

-

Amanda closes the bedroom door, she walks over to Alice's bed, and she lies down next to her.

 

-

"This is why I hate emotions." Alice sniffles, as she turns her head.

 

"Don't worry I slapped him for you." Amanda shrugs.

 

-

Alice laughs slightly.

 

-

"He deserves worse." Amanda shakes her head.

 

"It's irrelevant now. I'm better off being alone anyway." Alice says, as she rolls onto her back.

 

"Jeremy is a great friend to all of us! You guys were so happy together! You can't decide that you're better off-"

 

"You have Chris, I have my kids, and that's how it's supposed to be." Alice sighs.

 

"Alice you deserve happiness too." Amanda insists.

 

"Not right now obviously." Alice shrugs, with a single tear.

 

"Do you want me to order a pizza?" Amanda offers. "Maybe a move, candy, and pop?"

 

-

Alice giggles at the thought.

 

-

"You game? I'm sure Chris won't mind, getting fat." Amanda smiles.

 

"I'm okay." Alice shakes her head.

 

"I'll save you some slices." Amanda says, as she gets up from the bed.

 

"Thanks." Alice nods.

 

-

Amanda leaves the room, to give Alice some space.

 

\----

Jeremy's taxi pulls into the driveway. He nods at the driver, and the car's trunk opens.

 

\--

Jeremy puts his and Ava's bag into the trunk. Before getting himself and Ava into the car.

 

-

"Destination?" The driver asks.

 

"Airport." Jeremy sighs, as the driver backs out of the driveway.


	114. New project?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to go back to this twice, and add things. Because I thought it was as shitty chapter... I hope its okay now... if not decent at least?

Amanda walks into the kitchen, she picks up one of the many coupon fliers for the nearest pizza place, and she looks over the options.

 

\----

"Hey." Chris says, as he, Symon, and Winter enter the kitchen.

 

"Hey." Amanda sighs. "Are you okay monkey?"

 

"I miss Ava." Symon pouts. "Where's my Auntie?"

 

"In her room, why don't you go talk to her?" Amanda smiles.

 

"Okay." Symon says, as he runs to Alice's room.

 

-

Amanda giggles a little.

 

\---

"So what happened, between Jeremy and Alice?" Chris asks wrapping his arm around Amanda.

 

"Her insecurities made them drift apart." Amanda shrugs.

 

"That bad?" Chris asks.

 

"You know my insecurities." Amanda pauses.

 

-

Chris nods.

 

-

"Alice's are just as bad." Amanda shrugs.

 

"But I thought-?"

 

"I think there's more going on. But Jeremy isn't going to tell us." Amanda shakes her head.

 

\---

"When does Alice want to go home?" Chris asks.

 

"She is home." Amanda sighs.

 

"Right." Chris nods. "Are you staying too?"

 

"Do you have a project you need to do?" Amanda asks, studying Chris' face.

 

"I might, but I can't tell you about it." Chris smirks.

 

"Which movie?" Amanda gasps happily.

 

"I can't tell you babe." Chris chuckles.

 

"You know Alice and I will figure it out." Amanda narrows her eyes.

 

"Good luck." Chris smiles.

 

"I won't need it, I'm smarter than you think." Amanda whispers.

 

\---

"Are you coming home with me? Or are you staying here with Alice?" Chris asks, trying to change the subject.

 

"That depends." Amanda shrugs.

 

"On?" Chris asks raising an eyebrow.

 

"If you tell me what movie it is. Then Alice and I will both, go home with you. But if you don't tell us, then Alice will probably stay here to avoid Jeremy." Amanda nonchalantly shrugs.

 

"Doesn't work that way." Chris smirks.

 

"DAMMIT... You're learning." Amanda playfully glares at Chris.

 

-

Chris chuckles as he kisses Amanda.

 

-

"Mmm... I'm ordering pizza. What do you want on yours?" Amanda asks.

 

"Babe you're such a bad influence..." Chris whines.

 

"Oh..." Amanda giggles.

 

"I'll have whatever, you have." Chris shakes his head.

 

"Good. Because there's a two large pizza, a cookie, and a s'more brownie special I'm getting." Amanda giggles, as she calls for pizza.

 

"You're killing me." Chris whispers, as he walks away.

 

"Bonus is, I get to watch you work it off!" Amanda says, as she bites her lip.

 

-

Chris laughs.

 

\---

"Say Chris..." Amanda bounces on her tiptoes.

 

"Yes?" Chris asks, as he turns around in the hall.

 

"Will Jeremy, be doing this "project" too?" Amanda asks.

 

"You know I can't say anything." Chris shrugs.

 

"Chris..." Amanda whines.

 

"I actually don't know." Chris shrugs.

 

"What about Seb?" Amanda smiles.

 

"Babe..." Chris sighs.

 

"I love you!" Amanda giggles.

 

"I love you too." Chris shakes his head.


	115. Leaving for LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I time jumped a day.  
> Sue me.  
> I was dragging the story out, and I got sick of myself. So I time jumped, to get it flowing again.
> 
> I'm also posting off my phone, and not my laptop. Please excuse any errors.

The next morning Chris and Amanda put their bags into a cab.

 

\----

"Are you sure you won't come back?" Amanda asks, as she turns to Alice.

 

"I'm sure." Alice nods.

 

"I'll miss you." Amanda sighs sadly.

 

"I'll miss you too. But keep me updated on everything." Alice nods.

 

"I'll make sure Anthony makes you come back." Amanda jokingly threatens.

 

"I'd like to see him try." Alice giggles.

 

-

Amanda laughs as she hugs Alice goodbye.

 

\--

"You take care of her!" Alice sternly states to Chris.

 

"I will." Chris smiles.

 

\--

"Goodbye monkey. I'll miss you!" Amanda says, as she picks him up.

 

"I wuv you." Monkey mumbles.

 

"Aw I love you too." Amanda sighs.

 

-

Chris smiles as monkey reaches for him.

 

-

"Bye bud." Chris says, as he takes monkey.

 

"Bye." Monkey says, as he hugs Chris.

 

-

Alice smiles, as Chris hands her monkey.

 

\--

"Bye Mom." Amanda hugs Alice's mom.

 

"Bye honey." Alice's mom smiles.

 

\--

"Come on Dodger." Amanda says, as she gets into the cab.

 

\--

"Bye Alice's mom." Chris says, as he hugs her mom.

 

"Bye son." Alice's mom says, as she hugs Chris. "You better be good to both of my daughters. Or I'll kill you myself."

 

"Yes ma'am." Chris smiles nervously.

 

-

Alice giggles.

 

-

"Come back soon." Alice's mom waves them off.

 

-

Chris gets into the cab.

 

-

Alice, monkey, and Alice's mom watch the cab driver away. They all go inside, once the cab is gone.

 

\----

"Hey Winnie." Alice says, as she whines.

 

"You'll see Dodger and Auntie Ashley soon." Alice's mom scratches Winnie's ear.

 

-

Alice sighs as she sits on the couch with Monkey.

 

-

"Baby." Alice's mom sits down by her.

 

"Get it over with." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

"You know you need to go back. If you and Jeremy aren't together anymore. You can't let him, keep you from going back." Alice's mom sternly states.

 

"I know." Alice nods.

 

"Then go home! I love you, but your home is in LA now." Alice's mom sighs.

 

"Mom I just can't-"

 

"I raised you to defy authority, stand up for what you believe in, and be a pain in the ass when necessary!" Alice's mom crosses her arms.

 

-

Alice smiles slightly.

 

-

"You can stay tonight. But tomorrow, you need to go home!" Alice's mom says, as she gets up.

 

"I know mom." Alice sighs.

 

"I love you." Alice's mom says, as she kisses Alice's forehead.

 

"I love you too." Alice smiles.

 

-

Alice's mom walks to her room.

 

\--

"I wuv you Auntie." Monkey says, as he hugs Alice.

 

"I love you too." Alice hugs monkey.

 

"You need to bring Ava back! She misses us!" Monkey states.

 

"Okay! Bossy!" Alice laughs.

 

-

Monkey giggles.

 

-

"I miss Ava too." Alice whispers.

 

"And Papa Clint?" Monkey asks.

 

"I don't know." Alice shrugs.

 

"But you love him." Monkey furrows his brow.

 

"I thought I did." Alice shakes her head.

 

"You love him!" Monkey pokes Alice's nose.

 

"You know I do, or you're hoping I do?" Alice asks.

 

"I know!" Monkey shouts.

 

-

Alice giggles.


	116. Amanda and Chris in LA

A four hour flight, an hour drive home for a quick stop, and then a half hour drive to set. Chris and Amanda have finally arrived back in LA.

 

\----

"You sure you don't want to, tell me what movie it is?" Amanda asks, as she holds Chris' hand.

 

"I'm sworn to secrecy." Chris shakes his head.

 

"Chris I won't-"

 

\---

"Hey! You made it!" Anthony says happily, when he sees Amanda and Chris.

 

-

Amanda let's go of Chris' hand, and she jumps into Anthony's open arms.

 

-

Anthony chuckles as he gives Amanda a tight hug.

 

-

"It's so good to see your face!" Amanda mumbles against Anthony's shoulder.

 

"Same to you beautiful." Anthony smiles.

 

-

Chris clears his throat.

 

\--

"Hey! There you are!" A new voice laughs.

 

-

Amanda pulls away from Anthony. To see Chris' bestie beside him.

 

-

"Hey Seb!" Chris smiles, as the two hug.

 

\---

"Hey you're a sexy woman short. Where's my cuddle buddy?" Anthony furrows his brow.

 

"Well if you haven't heard-"

 

"She's hiding isn't she?" Jeremy asks, startling Amanda.

 

"Alice is still in Wisconsin?" Anthony asks, looking at Chris.

 

-

Sebastian shrugs.

 

-

"No not hiding. More like saving you from a fight..." Amanda says, as she turns around.

 

-

Jeremy shakes his head, as he walks away.

 

\--

"What am I missing here?" Anthony asks confused.

 

-

Chris sighs.

 

-

"Jeremy and Alice sort of dated. But then he basically broke up with her." Amanda shrugs.

 

-

Sebastian furrows his brow.

 

-

"He broke up with Alice?" Anthony asks, feeling personally offended.

 

"Her insecurities, got to be too much for him. Or so he says anyway..." Amanda nods.

 

"Oh that's some bullshit! I'm going to talk to him!" Anthony says annoyed.

 

-

Chris smiles.

 

-

"Anthony-!" Amanda tries stopping him. "ANTHONY! Shit...!"

 

\--

"Why would anyone want to, break up with Alice?" Sebastian asks confused.

 

"I mean our insecurities, are a lot for her and me to even handle. I'm sure it wears Chris down sometimes.

So-"

 

"That's no excuse." Chris shakes his head.

 

"Well I don't know. He's just stupid then." Amanda shrugs.

 

"Obviously he is." Sebastian shakes his head.

 

"Then you date her next time." Amanda crosses her arms.

 

-

Sebastian nervously laughs.

 

\--

"You know maybe you should!" Amanda smiles.

 

"What?" Sebastian asks confused.

 

"It's not that bad of an idea." Amanda nods.

 

"Amanda I don't-"

 

"It would show Jeremy, what he's missing!" Amanda shrugs.

 

"Oh I don't want to-"

 

"Do it!" Anthony demands.

 

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?" Amanda shouts.

 

"Language!" Chris snaps.

 

"I'm the stealthy Falcon." Anthony puffs out his chest.

 

-

Amanda snorts.

 

-

"No guys we're not doing a love triangle thing." Chris shakes his head.

 

"Fine. Then we're doing this instead." Amanda huddles the guys together.


	117. FaceTime A+A

Back in Wisconsin, Alice is hiding in her room. While her mom and nephew play outside.

 

\----

Alice's phone starts to ring.

 

\---

"Who-?" Alice picks up her phone. She's receiving a FaceTime from Amanda.

 

-

Alice accepts the call.

 

\---

"Hey-"

 

"IF YOU DON'T GET ON THE NEXT FLIGHT. I'M COMING AND GETTING YOU MYSELF!" is the greeting Alice receives.

 

"Hi Anthony. I miss you too." Alice giggles.

 

\--

"Do you see the problem here?" Anthony asks, showing him alone on set.

 

"Uh-"

 

"I'M NOT BEING CUDDLED RIGHT NOW! THAT'S THE ISSUE!" Anthony playfully shouts.

 

-

Alice giggles again.

 

-

"THIS IS SERIOUS WOMAN! I NEED MY CUDDLES BETWEEN TAKES!" Anthony sternly states.

 

"Is that the only issue?" Alice asks.

 

"No! This stupid motherfucker, doesn't know what he's missing!" Anthony says, as Jeremy walks past him.

 

"Anthony." Alice sighs.

 

-

Anthony shoves the phone in Jeremy's face.

 

-

"APOLOGIZE TO HER! ADMIT THAT YOU'RE STUPID!" Anthony demands.

 

"Dude! Get the-! Dude!" Jeremy tries ducking away.

 

"Anthony forget it." Alice goes to end the call.

 

"DO NOT TOUCH THAT BUTTON!" Anthony snaps.

 

-

Alice rolls her eyes.

 

-

Anthony puts the camera back on himself.

 

\--

"He's being a dick still. But I miss you, Amanda misses you, Dodger misses you, and Sebastian misses you." Anthony sighs.

 

"I know." Alice nods.

 

"Don't stay away too long Boo." Anthony frowns.

 

"I love you Anthony." Alice smiles sadly.

 

"I love you too Boo." Anthony ends the call.

 

-

Alice sighs heavily.

 

\---

"You should've dated Anthony." Alice's mom startles Alice.

 

"Mom!" Alice jumps.

 

"I just wanted to check in on you. I only caught the end of the call." Alice's mom smiles.

 

"Sometimes I think I should've gone for Anthony." Alice shrugs. "But our relationship is, more platonic than anything."

 

"Well he's a great friend too." Alice's mom nods.

 

"Yeah he is." Alice smiles.

 

\--

"Are you okay Baby?" Alice's mom asks.

 

"Meh." Alice sighs.

 

"I love you." Alice's mom smiles.

 

"I love you too." Alice smiles in return.

 

-

Alice's mom leaves the room.

 

-

Alice gets up from her bed.


	118. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slight time jump.  
> Not sorry.

"So how's Alice?" Amanda asks, crossing her arms.

 

"She misses us." Anthony shrugs.

 

"Are you really going to, fly back to-?"

 

"Of course I am! I need my cuddles!" Anthony laughs.

 

"Well I'm available!" Amanda makes a face.

 

"Yeah but DORITO gets jealous." Anthony scrunches up his nose.

 

-

Amanda giggles.

 

\--

"Anthony we need you back on set." An assistant taps Anthony's shoulder.

 

"See you around beautiful." Anthony winks at Amanda.

 

-

Amanda dramatically sighs, while batting her eyes.

 

-

Anthony giggles as he walks back to set.

 

-

"We still have another, thirteen hours to go." Amanda shakes her head.

 

\----

Six hours into a dozen retakes. With Anthony struggling, not to poke fun at Tom Holland.

 

\--

Amanda stands off camera, holding her stomach while she laughs.

 

\---

"Excuse me." Someone taps Amanda's shoulder.

 

"Yeah?" Amanda turns around, and her jaw drops.

 

-

The person smiles innocently.

 

-

"ARE YOU REAL?" Amanda squeals happily.

 

-

The person laughs, as Amanda attack hugs them.

 

\--

"YOU ARE REAL!" Amanda gasps, as she hugs the person.

 

"I'm very real." The person laughs.

 

"How-? How could you-?" Amanda shakes her head.

 

"Well-"

 

\---

"What the hell is going on over here?" Anthony asks, as he and Sebastian take a break.

 

"Language!" Sebastian teases.

 

"YOU'RE HERE!" Anthony shouts happily.

 

"Okay I'm losing my hearing over here." The person jokes.

 

"You still haven't said, how-?"

 

\---

"ALICE!" A little voice yells.

 

-

Alice and Amanda recognize that voice.

 

\--

Alice turns around, to see Ava running towards her.

 

\--

"Ava! Oh my God!" Alice tears up, as she drops to her knees.

 

"I missed you!" Ava says, as she runs into Alice's arms.

 

"I've missed you so much too!" Alice laughs through her tears.

 

"Aw." Anthony gushes.

 

-

Amanda giggles.

 

\--

"I'm sorry about my daddy." Ava whispers.

 

"I'm so happy you're here!" Alice says, as she cups Ava's face.

 

-

Ava smiles with a bashful giggle.

 

-

"I really needed to see you." Alice whispers.

 

\---

"Ava? Ava where-?"

 

-

Alice looks up.

 

\--

"Oh hey Ali." Jeremy awkwardly nods.

 

"Alice." Amanda touches Alice's shoulder.

 

-

Alice drops her hands into her lap.

 

-

Ava slowly turns around.

 

\--

"Hey Baby." Jeremy smiles at Ava.

 

"I want to stay with Alice tonight." Ava states.

 

"Ava I'm not sure-"

 

"Okay." Jeremy agrees.

 

"Excuse me?" Alice says confused.

 

"I can stay at Alice's?" Ava asks excitedly.

 

"Yeah baby you can. As long as Alice is okay with it." Jeremy nods.

 

-

Ava turns to Alice.

 

-

"Uh yeah, of course she can stay." Alice nods.

 

"Good. I'll pick her up tomorrow, after filming." Jeremy says, before walking away.

 

"Yay!" Ava jumps up and down.

 

\--

Alice looks up at Amanda confused.

 

-

Amanda shrugs.

 

-

"That was weird." Anthony states.

 

"No kidding Sherlock." Sebastian teases.


	119. Extra company

"Maybe Jeremy wants to see you?" Amanda shrugs.

 

"If he does. He better not use, his daughter as an excuse." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

"Can we go back to your house?" Ava asks, as she plays with Alice's hair.

 

"Yes we can. Just let me talk to Amanda first." Alice nods.

 

"Okay." Ava says, as Anthony takes her to play.

 

-

Alice sighs as she stands up.

 

\---

"I guess we can be happy. That he's letting you stay in Ava's life." Amanda shrugs.

 

"He better! I don't care what's going on between him and me. I want to be in Ava's life!" Alice sternly states.

 

-

Amanda smiles.

 

\--

"But he just seems, to be acting strange." Alice shakes her head.

 

"I'm sure he was hoping to avoid you." Amanda shrugs.

 

"Yeah I was hoping to avoid him too." Alice nods.

 

"Kids, what can you do." Amanda smiles.

 

"Yeah speaking of. I should head home with her." Alice sighs.

 

"If it counts for anything. I think you should date Sebastian." Amanda smiles.

 

"Nice suggestion. But pass." Alice shakes her head. "Come on Ava."

 

-

Ava giggles as Anthony tickles her.

 

\--

"Oh time for you to go." Anthony chuckles.

 

"Yay!" Ava screams, as she runs to Alice.

 

-

Alice giggles as she picks Ava up.

 

\----

"Hey Alice." Sebastian clears his throat.

 

"Yeah?" Alice turns to him.

 

"Could I come over tonight? Maybe watch a movie, and hang out?" Sebastian asks.

 

"Yeah of course. You're always welcome." Alice smiles.

 

"Uncle Seb is coming over?" Ava asks.

 

"Is that ok with you?" Sebastian smiles at Ava.

 

"We can watch " _Trolls_ " together!" Ava says excitedly.

 

"Sure." Alice giggles.

 

"I'd love that." Sebastian chuckles.

 

"So see you around six or seven?" Alice shrugs.

 

"Yeah." Sebastian nods.

 

"Yay!" Ava smiles.

 

"See you later." Alice smiles, as she leaves with Ava.

 

\--

"Taking my advice?" Amanda asks, with crossed arms.

 

"I'm not dating her. But my presence, will ruffle some feathers." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"That works too." Amanda nods.

 

"Come on you evil masterminds. Some of us, need to get back to work." Anthony shakes his head.


	120. Awkward conversation

Later that night over at Alice's, the doorbell rings.

 

\--

Ava runs through the house squealing. With Sebastian on her tail.

 

-

Winnie chases both of them. She barks happily, as she tries keeping up.

 

-

"Be careful!" Alice shouts, as she walks to the door.

 

\--

The doorbell rings again.

 

-

Alice opens the door, and her smile fades.

 

\----

"Alice." Jeremy nods.

 

"You dropping off, Ava's clothes?" Alice asks, noticing the backpack in Jeremy's hand.

 

"Yeah. I changed my mind." Jeremy hands Alice the bag.

 

"Changed your mind about-?" Alice hesitates.

 

"She can stay with you for a few nights. I owe you and Ava that." Jeremy shrugs. "Almost like old times."

 

"Are you stopping by every day, or are you-?"

 

"I'll FaceTime you." Jeremy nods.

 

"Well I'm sure Ava would appreciate that." Alice nods.

 

"Alice-"

 

-

Ava squeals as she runs behind Alice.

 

-

Alice snorts.

 

-

"Amanda playing with her?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Amanda's staying with Chris actually." Alice clears her throat.

 

"So who's-?"

 

-

Alice looks over her shoulder, and she watches Sebastian run by.

 

-

Jeremy clenches his jaw.

 

\--

Alice holds her breath, as she looks at Jeremy.

 

-

"Uncle Seb, should've known." Jeremy forces a smile.

 

"Yeah. Uh, thanks for Ava's things... And extending her stay." Alice awkwardly nods.

 

\---

"Alice-" Jeremy hesitates.

 

"Jeremy if you're going to, say something about us. Then let me get this out of the way." Alice sighs.

 

-

Jeremy nods.

 

-

"I can't be friends with you." Alice states.

 

-

Jeremy feels like he's been kicked in the gut.

 

-

"I'm not sure how I feel about you, right now. But I do know the things I wanted, when we were together. I wanted to be loved by you, I wanted to be happy, I wanted you to make love to me, and I wanted it to last." Alice looks down at her feet. "Being friends would be too difficult. When I think, I still want those things."

 

-

Jeremy nods slowly.

 

-

"All I ask, is to remain in Ava's life. Regardless of what happens to us. I want to still be there, for that little girl. I'll always love your daughter." Alice looks up at Jeremy.

 

"That's fair enough." Jeremy nods.

 

"I am sorry, if I pushed you away. That was never my intention." Alice starts to tear up.

 

"Alice-" Jeremy starts to reach for her.

 

\---

"Daddy!" Ava shouts happily.

 

-

Alice forces her tears away, she smiles as she picks Ava up, and she holds her towards Jeremy.

 

-

"Hey Baby. I dropped your stuff off. I'm letting you stay with Alice longer." Jeremy smiles, as he steps closer to Alice and Ava.

 

"I can stay longer?" Ava gasps.

 

"Yeah you can." Jeremy nods.

 

"Thanks Daddy!" Ava kisses Jeremy's cheek.

 

"You guys have fun." Jeremy smiles, as he half hugs Ava.

 

"We will." Ava giggles.

 

"I love you." Jeremy smiles, resting his hand on Alice's lower back.

 

-

Alice stands up straighter, and she clears her throat.

 

-

"I'll FaceTime you later." Jeremy says, as he leaves.

 

"Bye Daddy!" Ava waves.

 

"Bye Jeremy." Alice sighs, and she closes the door.


	121. Please stay

"Well?" Sebastian asks, as Alice turns around.

 

"Can you stay the night?" Alice asks.

 

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Sebastian asks, furrowing his brow.

 

"Ava go put on your PJs please." Alice says, as she sets her down.

 

"Okay." Ava says, as she runs off with her backpack.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles as Ava runs past him.

 

\---

"I don't know." Alice sighs.

 

"Don't know what?" Sebastian asks confused.

 

"About Jeremy. I'm still upset, obviously. I want to be angry with him! But at the same time, I'm a lot to handle. So I get-"

 

"Alice no." Sebastian shakes his head.

 

"Excuse me?" Alice laughs.

 

"If Jeremy wanted you. He should've stayed with you. There is no excuse for that." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"You sound like Amanda." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

"We've all dealt with- we've all handled you and Amanda. I don't see why, Jeremy couldn't take it." Sebastian says honestly.

 

"To be fair, you and Anthony are platonic in this relationship. Jeremy and I-"

 

"Jeremy started that way too." Sebastian crosses his arms.

 

-

Alice sighs.

 

-

"Stop blaming yourself." Sebastian shakes his head.

 

"It's really hard to do. When it really is my fault." Alice shrugs, and she sighs defeated.

 

"Alice this isn't your fault." Sebastian says, as he offers Alice a hug.

 

-

Alice laughs lightly, as she accepts Sebastian's hug.

 

\--

"If Jeremy wants you, he better make a big gesture to get you back." Sebastian says, as he steps back.

 

"That'd be a dream." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles.

 

\----

"I'm done. Can we watch a movie?" Ava says, as she stands behind Sebastian.

 

"Yeah let's watch a movie." Alice nods.

 

"Yay!" Ava says, as she runs to Alice's room.

 

-

Sebastian and Alice laugh, as they follow Ava.


	122. Move past this?

The next morning Ava and Alice. Hang out on set with Sebastian, and Anthony.

 

\----

"So how was last night?" Anthony asks.

 

"Nothing happened." Alice shakes her head.

 

"I didn't ask that." Anthony shrugs.

 

"It was fun, we watched movies." Sebastian smiles.

 

\--

"Did you see Jeremy?" Anthony asks.

 

"Of course." Alice sighs.

 

"And?" Anthony raises his eyebrows.

 

"It was awkward to say the least." Alice shrugs.

 

"No fights at least?" Anthony asks.

 

"None." Sebastian shakes his head.

 

"Good." Anthony nods.

 

\----

"You know what. Can we seriously talk, about something else?" Alice asks, sighing heavily.

 

"Gladly!" Anthony says dramatically.

 

-

Alice and Sebastian laugh.

 

\---

"Daddy!" Ava yells, disrupting the new vibe.

 

\--

Alice holds her breath.

 

\--

Ava leaves Alice's side, to run up to Jeremy, and Ava hugs Jeremy.

 

-

"Hey Baby!" Jeremy says, as he picks Ava up.

 

"Hey man." Anthony nods, as Jeremy approaches them.

 

"Hey." Sebastian awkwardly waves.

 

"How are you guys?" Jeremy asks, standing next to Alice.

 

-

Alice looks at Jeremy.

 

-

Jeremy doesn't acknowledge Alice.

 

\--

"Oh you know, another day of filming." Anthony shrugs.

 

"Trying to ward of spoiler spilling." Sebastian lightly chuckles. "Alice is a great watchdog for that."

 

-

Alice rolls her eyes, with a small smile.

 

-

"Right." Jeremy nods.

 

\---

"Daddy you film today?" Ava asks.

 

"Just one scene, before I go home." Jeremy nods. "Do you want to watch me?"

 

"Can I?" Ava smiles.

 

"That sounds fun. Doesn't it Ava?" Alice agrees, rubbing Ava's back.

 

"Mhm." Ava giggles.

 

-

Jeremy tenses.

 

-

Anthony and Sebastian exchange a look.

 

\--

"Can Alice watch too?" Ava asks.

 

"Ava I think you and your-"

 

"I'd love to have Alice to watch too." Jeremy smiles.

 

-

Alice's tries to hide her confusion.

 

-

"Uh Alice and I, were about to go to lunch actually." Sebastian clears his throat.

 

"Uh yeah, that's- that's right." Alice tries going with the lie.

 

"I could take you to lunch." Jeremy nonchalantly shrugs.

 

\--

Alice quickly glances at Anthony.

 

-

Anthony shakes his head.

 

\--

"I guess." Alice nods.

 

-

Anthony groans.

 

-

Jeremy eyes Anthony.

 

-

Anthony smiles.

 

\---

"Jeremy. We need you on set." A producer says.

 

"Time to film." Jeremy says, handing Ava to Alice.

 

"We'll be right there." Alice sighs.

 

-

Jeremy nods and he walks in front of the camera.

 

\----

"Don't do it!" Anthony shakes his head.

 

"I know, I know... I should've gone with the lie! Look I appreciate the help. But I really need to just get this over with." Alice defends herself.

 

"If you fight. Keep it off set and not in front of." Anthony points to Ava.

 

"I know the drill." Alice says annoyed.

 

"Good luck." Sebastian nods.

 

"Thanks." Alice says, as she carries Ava to the director's chair.


	123. Bad day at work

"Hey guys." The director smiles.

 

"Hey." Alice forces a smile.

 

"We're watching Daddy." Ava smiles.

 

"You are? That's cool." The director chuckles.

 

"Okay Ava, remember. We have to be quiet, while Daddy films." Alice whispers.

 

"Okay." Ava nods.

 

-

The director smiles at Alice.

 

-

Alice looks down with a smile.

 

"Action!" The director shouts.

 

\----

During filming Jeremy struggles with his lines. Often resulting in him groaning in annoyance.

 

\---

"Okay let's call it for lunch." The director says, as he squeezes the bridge of his nose.

 

-

Alice tries not to laugh.

 

-

"That's lunch everybody!" The director announces.

 

"Come on Baby." Alice says, as she picks Ava up.

 

"Can you do something, to straighten him out?" The director asks.

 

"Uh-huh." Alice nervously laughs.

 

-

The director walks away shaking his head.

 

\--

"Daddy's done?" Ava asks.

 

"No he's on break right now." Alice says, as she walks up to Jeremy.

 

\---

Jeremy hangs his head.

 

-

"That was quite the train wreck." Alice comments.

 

"No shit." Jeremy sighs.

 

"The director, wants me to magically fix you." Alice shakes her head.

 

"Well you used to be able to." Jeremy sighs.

 

-

Alice's heart sinks a little.

 

\--

"Daddy I'm hungry." Ava whines.

 

"I know Baby, we'll eat soon." Jeremy says, as he kisses Ava's head.

 

"Jeremy, you know you don't-"

 

"I know. But Ava and I, would enjoy your company." Jeremy looks at Alice.

 

"Right." Alice sighs. "So where are we going?"

 

"Your favorite place." Jeremy smiles.

 

"Seriously?" Alice asks, furrowing her brow.

 

"Well one of them anyway." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"Uh-huh." Alice shakes her head.

 

"Come on ladies. We don't have a lot of time." Jeremy says, as he walks off set with Alice and Ava.

 

-

Jeremy, Alice, and Ava get into Jeremy's car and he drives them to his apartment.

 

\----

"My favorite place, huh?" Alice rolls her eyes, as they get out of the car.

 

"Well where else did you go to escape?" Jeremy shrugs, as they walk inside.

 

"You weren't even here, a lot of the time." Alice makes a face.

 

"Yeah, but when I was I always cooked for you." Jeremy smiles.

 

"That is true." Alice nods.

 

\--

"Ava go play while Alice and I talk." Jeremy says, as he sets Ava down.

 

"No fighting." Ava says, as she walks to the living room.

 

-

Alice awkwardly laughs.

 

-

Jeremy sighs.

 

-

"After you." Alice gestures to the kitchen.

 

-

Jeremy nods and Alice follows him.


	124. "You're a little bitch"

In the kitchen, Jeremy grabs what he needs to cook. While Alice stands at the counter.

 

\----

"So my acting today...?" Jeremy sighs.

 

"Is what I imagine, to be the best visual. Of your acting, during " _Avengers_ ". " Alice shrugs.

 

"Meaning?" Jeremy asks, eyeing Alice.

 

"You were a little bitch." Alice says honestly.

 

"Really?" Jeremy chuckles.

 

"You wanted honesty." Alice shrugs.

 

\--

"Did you always talk to me like this?" Jeremy asks.

 

"You and I didn't become friends until " _Ultron_ ". So no I didn't always talk to you like this. Because I hardly spoke to you." Alice shrugs.

 

"That's true." Jeremy nods.

 

"I talked to Chris that way though. But with a ton of Dorito jokes." Alice smiles.

 

\---

"Can we admit this is kinda weird?" Jeremy cringes.

 

"Yeah... It is." Alice nods. "I should probably go."

 

"What are you going to Uber, out of here?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Yeah." Alice nods again.

 

"Alice you don't need to run away. I respect and completely understand the things you want." Jeremy pauses.

 

"But?" Alice asks.

 

"You need to understand, that I miss your company. Ava loves you so much, and it's hard when she asks about you." Jeremy sighs. "I really want to go back to us. But I seriously screwed up, and we-"

 

"First of all, don't use Ava to guilt me. NEVER use Ava to guilt me!" Alice says annoyed. "Secondly, I never said there wouldn't be an us. I just need time right now, and I think you do too."

 

\---

"Alice this is harder than before we dated." Jeremy chuckles to himself.

 

"Do you need a notebook?" Alice teases.

 

"Very funny." Jeremy glares at Alice.

 

"What makes this-? You harder than before?" Alice smiles.

 

"Fighting the urge to kiss you." Jeremy mumbles.

 

"Sorry, what was that? I'm suddenly as old as you." Alice says, holding her hand up to her ear.

 

-

Jeremy glares at Alice.

 

-

Alice laughs.

 

\--

"Are you as nervous around me? As I am around you right now?" Jeremy asks.

 

"If I were to drink. I would definitely need one right now." Alice nods.

 

"Hey, that hurts." Jeremy rests his hand over his heart.

 

-

Alice laughs.


	125. Hear me out

"So what are you making?" Alice asks, looking at the stove.

 

"Spaghetti." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"Oh." Alice nods.

 

"Because of time and everything." Jeremy explains.

 

"I'm not judging." Alice laughs.

 

"Right." Jeremy nervously laughs.

 

"Uh I'm going to, sit with Ava." Alice points over her shoulder.

 

-

Jeremy nods.

 

\--

"Jeremy is there something, you need to say?" Alice asks, still feeling tension between them.

 

"You and Sebastian-?"

 

"Are friends. We've never been anything more." Alice crosses her arms. "He respects, being friends."

 

"I mean you can't blame me. For being a little jealous." Jeremy tries to joke.

 

"I can. When we're not together, right now." Alice rolls her eyes.

 

-

Jeremy sighs with a nod.

 

\---

"Jeremy I'm not hungry. I'm going to, catch a ride home." Alice says, as she starts to leave.

 

"What about Ava?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Just drop her at my place later." Alice says, as she walks to the door.

 

"Alice wait!" Jeremy chases after her.

 

\--

Alice gets to the door, she turns the knob, and she starts to open the door.

 

-

"Alice!" Jeremy shoves the door shut.

 

-

Alice turns around startled.

 

-

"Sorry." Jeremy sighs, his heart racing.

 

-

Alice stares at Jeremy, with her back against the door.

 

-

"Just hear me out for a second." Jeremy hesitates.

 

"Okay... I'm listening." Alice nods. Her heart is racing.

 

-

Jeremy stares at Alice.

 

-

Alice tries to steady her breathing.

 

-

"I don't have anything to say..." Jeremy nervously laughs.

 

-

Alice smiles.

 

\--

Jeremy starts to step away from Alice.

 

-

Alice looks down, slightly disappointed.

 

-

"Fuck it, I'm too old for games." Jeremy says to himself.

 

-

Alice giggles, as she prepares a response.

 

-

Jeremy closes the space between he and Alice, his body pins Alice to the door, and he kisses her.

 

\--

Alice doesn't stop Jeremy. She's been waiting, for Jeremy to kiss her.

 

-

Jeremy's relieved, when Alice kisses him back.

 

\--

Alice hands rest on Jeremy's chest.

 

-

Jeremy's right hand is against the door. While his left hand, firmly holds Alice's side.

 

\---

The kiss is short. Yes its filled with so much passion, and longing.

 

-

Jeremy breaks the kiss. Resting his forehead against Alice's.

 

-

Alice breaths out a laugh.

 

-

"I'm sorry." Jeremy whispers.

 

"I should go." Alice clears her throat.

 

-

Jeremy nods stepping back.

 

\--

"Jeremy." Alice looks up at Jeremy.

 

"Yeah?" Jeremy looks at Alice.

 

"I still love you." Alice blushes.

 

-

Jeremy smiles.

 

-

"Bye." Alice says, as she leaves.

 

-

Jeremy sighs and he smiles.

 

\----

"Are you back together?" A little voice asks.

 

-

Jeremy turns around, to find his daughter behind him.

 

-

"How much did you see?" Jeremy asks.

 

-

Ava giggles.

 

-

"You're too young for that!" Jeremy says, as he picks Ava up.

 

"She still woves you." Ava smiles.

 

"She does." Jeremy smiles. "I can't screw this up too."


	126. SOS Amanda

Alice stands outside of Jeremy's place. She calls herself a cab, and then she calls Amanda.

 

\----

" _Hey_." Amanda answers the phone.

 

"Jeremy kissed me." Alice cringes.

 

" _He what_?" Amanda asks.

 

"I kissed him back..." Alice continues to cringe.

 

" _Alice_ -"

 

\--

"Amanda I really want him back." Alice confesses.

 

" _I know you do sweetie_." Amanda sighs. " _Are you both ready, to get together again_?"

 

"I don't know... I'm still anxious like before. Maybe I'm going to-"

 

" _Alice stop_!" Amanda snaps.

 

-

Alice hesitates.

 

-

" _You're not going to blame yourself_!" Amanda demands. " _It's okay to be anxious. It's okay to even be scared. You're still new at this_."

 

"Why can't I have it easy like you?" Alice mumbles.

 

" _Oh believe me. Chris and I have bumps too_." Amanda sighs.

 

\--

"Are you home?" Alice asks.

 

" _Yeah. Are you coming over_?" Amanda laughs.

 

"Can I?" Alice asks.

 

" _Yeah. We'll talk better in person_." Amanda answers. " _Then you can tell me, about that kiss_."

 

-

Alice giggles.

 

-

" _See you soon_." Amanda laughs.

 

"Bye." Alice hangs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be edited and then reposted. So don't be confused, if you see it pop up again in your email.


	127. Girl talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have posted a lot since early this morning. Maybe not so much this story... but watching "The Umbrella Academy". I am so proud and happy for Gerard Way! That he is doing what he loves, and the show is just amazing! It is so original (I know a lot of people say that. But it is true!).   
> Anyway watching that, just really helped the writing bug I've been looking for. So that for me, is amazing!
> 
> Sorry I'm such an asshole, and I barely post this story. I promise it is as much a favorite of mine, as it is for most of you!

Alice arrives to Amanda's place. Only Amanda's car is in the driveway.

 

\---

Alice is hoping Amanda is alone. She gets out of the car, and she walks to the door.

 

\--

Before Alice can knock. Amanda's door swings open.

 

-

Alice stands back stunned.

 

-

"I heard you pull up." Amanda pokes her head through the door.

 

-

Alice smiles rolling her eyes.

 

-

"Come in. Let's talk." Amanda steps aside.

 

-

Alice nods walking through the door.

 

\----

Amanda takes Alice to the living room. They sit down on the couch together.

 

\--

"Alright... Talk." Amanda smiles.

 

-

Alice looks down at her lap.

 

-

"Alice are you okay?" Amanda asks.

 

"Why is this so hard?" Alice asks, sighing heavily.

 

"Do you mean life in general? Or you and Jeremy?" Amanda asks.

 

"Both." Alice shakes her head.

 

"Well what happened with Jeremy?" Amanda asks.

 

"We were talking, well trying to talk like normal. It got awkward, so I said I was going home." Alice begins.

 

"Okay." Amanda nods.

 

"He asked about Ava. Since she's staying with me, for a few more days." Alice shrugs. "I said he could bring her by later."

 

"Right, since she's still staying with you." Amanda shrugs.

 

"So I get to the door, and I'm about to open it. When Jeremy pushes it shut, startling me!" Alice laughs slightly. "I turned around, and he has me pinned to the door."

 

"Ohh..." Amanda smirks.

 

"I thought he was going to say something. But then he says, "I have nothing to say.". So I figure I can go, right?" Alice shakes her head.

 

"Okay weird..." Amanda nods.

 

"Before I can go Jeremy says, "Fuck it I'm too old for games.". So he just kisses me, and I kiss him back!" Alice practically shouts.

 

"Spiiiiicy." Amanda giggles.

 

"After the kiss I tell him, I tell him I still love him." Alice sighs, biting her lip.

 

"I know that statement to be true." Amanda smiles.

 

-

Alice rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"So why the SOS?" Amanda asks.

 

"Am I making a mistake?" Alice asks, looking Amanda in the eye.

 

"Alice wanting happiness, is not a mistake." Amanda places her hand over Alice's. "Does Jeremy make you happy?"

 

"Yeah... He does..." Alice smiles slightly.

 

"Then you'd make a mistake. If you turn down that happiness." Amanda shrugs. "But I can't tell you, you HAVE to get back with him. This is absolutely up to you!"

 

"I know it is. I just wish there was-!" Alice sighs frustrated.

 

"Alice if you want him. You better make him, work to get you!" Amanda squeezes Alice's hand.

 

"Make him work how?" Alice giggles.

 

"Come back to set with me." Amanda smiles.


	128. Back on set

"Alright Jeremy welcome back." The director greets.

 

"Hey." Jeremy smiles, placing Ava in his chair.

 

"Do you think we can get through this scene?" The director asks.

 

"Definitely." Jeremy nods confidently.

 

"Alright then, go find your mark." The director nods.

 

"You got this daddy!" Ava gives a thumbs up.

 

"Thank you baby." Jeremy smiles, walking to his mark.

 

\--

"Alright, sound!" The director shouts.

 

-

The crew gets in place.

 

-

"Action!" The director shouts.

 

\----

"Christopher! Come on!" Amanda shouts with a laugh.

 

-

Alice is being dragged by a rushing Amanda.

 

-

"Babe I'm not filming yet!" Chris laughs, trying to keep up.

 

"This isn't just about you Christopher!" Amanda says, as she almost trips.

 

"Amanda if you fall, you're taking me with you! DON'T FALL!" Alice snaps.

 

"I'm fine!" Amanda rolls her eyes.

 

"Amanda I don't-"

 

-

Amanda trips over her own feet, sending her to her knees, and Alice lands on her butt.

 

-

"AMANDA!" Alice shouts, and she starts laughing.

 

"Don't talk to me!" Amanda laughs.

 

\--

"Are you guys okay?" Chris asks, standing next to them.

 

"My ass hurts." Alice states, slightly annoyed.

 

"Shut up bitch." Amanda laughs.

 

\--

"Alice?" Chris offers his hand.

 

"I need a minute." Alice shakes her head.

 

\--

"Babe." Chris offers his hand to Amanda.

 

-

Amanda takes Chris' hand and he helps her up.

 

-

Alice shakes her head.

 

\--

"What the hell happened here?" Jeremy asks, approaching Alice, Amanda, and Chris.

 

"I told her that she was going to-!"

 

"You jinxed me!" Amanda shouts.

 

"She was going to trip no matter what!" Alice argues.

 

"Chris!" Amanda lightly slaps his chest.

 

"I'm not getting involved." Chris shakes his head.

 

-

Jeremy laughs shaking his head.

 

\--

"Are you going to help me up or not?" Alice asks, throwing rocks at Jeremy.

 

-

Jeremy smiles offering his hand.

 

-

"Thank you." Alice says, taking Jeremy's hand.

 

-

Jeremy pulls hard on Alice's hand. Bringing her to her feet, a lot quicker than she was expecting.

 

-

Alice stumbles as she tries to stand. She bumps into Jeremy.

 

-

Jeremy gently grabs Alice's arms, to steady her.

 

-

"Thanks." Alice blushes.

 

"You good?" Jeremy chuckles.

 

"Yes I'm fine! I know you did that on purpose." Alice glares at Jeremy.

 

-

Jeremy continues to chuckle.

 

-

Alice shakes her head.

 

\---

"So what are you guys doing here?' Jeremy asks. "I mean, I know why Chris is here."

 

"I'm here to watch Chris... Obviously." Amanda shrugs.

 

"I'm here for, emotional support." Alice shrugs.

 

"Oh really?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Would you say otherwise?" Alice asks.

 

"I'd say you're here, just to look good." Jeremy winks.

 

"Oh that's funny!" Alice says sarcastically. She starts to blush again.

 

-

Jeremy smiles.

 

-

"Aren't you supposed to be filming?" Amanda asks, interrupting the moment.

 

"I actually just finished a scene." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"Oh you accomplished filming that!" Alice gasps, faking surprise.

 

"Funny." Jeremy rolls his eyes.

 

-

Alice giggles.


	129. Are you hungry?

"Come on Chris." Amanda lightly pulls on his arm.

 

"Huh?" Chris says confused.

 

-

Alice looks at Amanda.

 

-

Amanda winks and she pulls Chris away.

 

\---

Alice feels nervous, being alone with Jeremy. A feeling she hasn't experienced, after they became close.

 

\--

Jeremy starts to chuckle.

 

-

"What?" Alice asks, slightly panicked.

 

"Nothing." Jeremy shakes his head.

 

-

Alice nods.

 

\---

"Are you staying or should I get Ava?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Uh Amanda twisted my arm. So I'm here to stay." Alice sheepishly smiles.

 

"Lucky me." Jeremy smiles.

 

-

Alice nervously laughs.

 

-

"I left Ava in my trailer, with the director’s assistant." Jeremy holds out his hand.

 

-

Alice smiles and she takes Jeremy's hand.

 

-

Jeremy and Alice walk to his trailer.

 

\----

"Ava do you want something to eat?" A young women asks.

 

"I want Daddy." Ava pouts.

 

"Okay. Do you want to color?" The woman asks.

 

"I want Daddy!" Ava crosses her arms.

 

"Do you want to read?" The woman asks.

 

"I want-!"

 

-

The trailer door opens.

 

\--

"Oh thank God..." The woman whispers.

 

"Hey baby." Jeremy smiles, entering the trailer.

 

"Daddy!" Ava says happily.

 

"Hey Miss. Ava." Alice smiles, following behind Jeremy.

 

"ALI!" Ava stands up on the trailers couch.

 

\---

"Hey!" Alice says, as she walks over to Ava.

 

-

Ava holds her arms out.

 

-

Alice picks Ava up, and she sets her on her hip.

 

-

Jeremy smiles.

 

\--

"Okay I'm going back to set." The young woman stands up.

 

"Hey thanks again." Jeremy smiles.

 

"Yeah. She's a peach." The woman nods, leaving the trailer.

 

\---

"I didn't think you were coming back." Ava says.

 

"Aw don't think that. You know I couldn't leave you." Alice kisses Ava's cheek.

 

\----

"So Alice are you hungry?" Jeremy asks, standing next to her.

 

"No... I think I'm-" Alice shrugs.

 

"Pizza sound good?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Jeremy-"

 

"No! Chinese!" Jeremy snaps his fingers.

 

-

Alice sighs.

 

-

Jeremy pulls out his phone to make a call.

 

-

Ava giggles.

 

-

"Hey. Yeah I'd like to place a delivery order." Jeremy says into the phone.

 

"Jeremy-"

 

-

Jeremy puts his index finger against Alice's lips.

 

-

Alice huffs.

 

-

Ava laughs at them.

 

-

Alice smiles slightly.


	130. Would you just kiss me?

"Yeah thank you very much." Jeremy hangs up the phone.

 

-

Alice pushes Jeremy's hand away.

 

-

"Food is on the way. Can you survive twenty minutes?" Jeremy smiles at Alice.

 

"You're so sweet, to your nanny." Alice sighs.

 

-

Ava shakes her head.

 

-

"Ava why don't you go next door. To Uncle Chris' trailer, see if Auntie Ama will read to you." Jeremy looks at his daughter.

 

"Okay Daddy." Ava smiles.

 

-

Alice sets Ava down, and she watches Ava leave.

 

\---

"How many times do I have to, remind you you're not my nanny?" Jeremy crosses his arms.

 

"How about babysitter?" Alice asks.

 

"You're not a babysitter." Jeremy narrows his eyes.

 

"Ava's "adult friend"?" Alice raises her eyebrows.

 

"I misspoke on that." Jeremy shakes his head.

 

"Because I sound like a pedophile." Alice laughs. "How about, I'm just your friend?"

 

\---

"You think you're cute. Don't you?" Jeremy smirks.

 

"I'm sarcastic and a pain in the ass. But I'm definitely not cute." Alice scrunches up her nose.

 

-

Jeremy chuckles.

 

-

"You however, you're damn cute." Alice giggles.

 

-

Jeremy steps closer to Alice.

 

-

"Okay you're not really going to-" Alice looks away.

 

-

Jeremy kisses Alice's cheek.

 

-

"Cute." Alice looks at Jeremy.

 

-

Jeremy chuckles.

 

\--

Alice feels butterflies in her stomach.

 

-

"On the verge of being very awkward." Jeremy begins.

 

-

Alice laughs.

 

\--

"Sorry I'm nervous." Alice admits, cringing.

 

"Me too." Jeremy nods.

 

"So I do make you nervous?" Alice teases.

 

"Wow..." Jeremy chuckles.

 

-

Alice giggles.

 

\---

"You think you're so bold?" Jeremy asks, raising his eyebrows.

 

"Maybe." Alice shrugs.

 

"How bold can you be?" Jeremy challenges.

 

"Lock your door." Alice nods.

 

"Alright." Jeremy says, walking to the door.

 

\--

Alice sits on the couch.

 

\--

Jeremy locks the door, and then he sits on the couch.

 

\---

"Alright." Jeremy looks at Alice.

 

"Alright." Alice shrugs, climbing onto Jeremy's lap.

 

"Whoa..." Jeremy chuckles.

 

"Bold enough?" Alice smiles, placing her hands on the back of the couch.

 

-

Jeremy shrugs, placing his hands on Alice's hips.

 

-

Alice smiles.

 

\--

"Would you kiss me already?" Jeremy chuckles.

 

"Gladly." Alice smiles.

 

-

Jeremy takes one hand off Alice's hip, placing it on the back of her neck, and he pulls her to him.

 

-

Alice puts on arm across Jeremy's shoulders, she leans towards Jeremy, and she kisses him.

 

-

Jeremy eagerly returns Alice's kiss.


	131. Amanda's ship

A knock on the door, startles Jeremy and Alice.

 

-

Alice giggles at herself.

 

-

"Damn." Jeremy sighs.

 

-

Alice laughs as she climbs off of Jeremy's lap.

 

-

Jeremy leans back against the couch.

 

\--

Alice unlocks the trailer door, she opens it, and pays for her Chinese.

 

-

"Thank you!" Alice says closing the door.

 

\----

Jeremy looks up as Alice joins him.

 

-

Alice smiles at Jeremy.

 

-

"We're not finished." Jeremy states.

 

"I've heard that before." Alice teases.

 

"Funny." Jeremy puts his arm around Alice.

 

-

Alice leans against Jeremy.

 

\---

"Alice-?" Jeremy hesitates.

 

"My heart will never be ready, to lose you." Alice smiles.

 

"I promise I won't screw up again." Jeremy states.

 

"Oh you'll screw up, it happens in relationships. But if you screw up like this again. I'll take Ava, and they'll never find your body." Alice sternly states.

 

"So this is a relationship again?" Jeremy asks, chuckling slightly.

 

"Don't think you have special privileges." Alice shakes her head.

 

-

Jeremy laughs.

 

-

"But we'll go day by day." Alice shrugs.

 

"I'm just happy to have you back." Jeremy kisses Alice's head.

 

-

Alice closes her eyes.

 

\--

"I've missed you so much." Jeremy whispers.

 

-

Alice looks up at Jeremy.

 

-

Jeremy kisses Alice.

 

-

Alice returns the kiss.

 

\---

"About God damn time." A voice states.

 

-

Alice gasps surprised.

 

-

Jeremy looks at the door wide eyed.

 

-

"You guys are so cute." Amanda smiles.

 

"Amanda, good to see you." Jeremy clears his throat.

 

"You do anything else, besides kiss?" Amanda asks.

 

"Amanda!" Alice snaps.

 

-

Amanda giggles.

 

-

"Where's-? Where's Ava?" Jeremy asks.

 

"She's with Uncle Chris. They're playing in his trailer." Amanda shrugs.

 

"And you came over to-?" Alice says wide eyed.

 

"Check on my ship. It's sailing again." Amanda smiles.

 

"Kill me." Alice mumbles.


	132. Daddy can stay

After a brief lunch. Amanda, Alice, Ava, Chris, and Jeremy step back on set.

 

\----

"Alright Chris you're up first." The director states.

 

"Okay." Chris nods, giving Amanda a quick kiss.

 

"I love you." Amanda giggles.

 

"Aw." Alice mocks.

 

"Shut up!" Amanda slaps Alice's arm.

 

-

Alice laughs.

 

\----

"So are you guys back together?" Amanda asks.

 

"Uh I think-" Jeremy looks at Alice.

 

"We are. We're just starting over." Alice nods.

 

"You fuck up this time, and I'm going to castrate you!" Amanda smiles at Jeremy.

 

"Oh yeah. I missed this." Jeremy shakes his head.

 

-

Alice and Amanda laugh.

 

\--

"I love you." Alice smiles.

 

"I love you too." Jeremy kisses Alice.

 

-

Alice returns the kiss.

 

-

"I will go down with this ship..." Amanda sings.

 

-

Alice pulls away laughing.

 

-

Jeremy chuckles.

 

-

"Oh sorry. Did I ruin the moment?" Amanda giggles.

 

"No. You gave it, what it needed." Alice cringes.

 

"I'm an expert like that." Amanda blows on her nails.

 

-

Alice snorts shaking her head.

 

-

Jeremy holds Alice's hand.

 

\--

"So are you staying at Alice's? Or are you staying at Jeremy's?" Amanda asks.

 

"Uh..." Alice looks at Jeremy.

 

"We didn't really get that far." Jeremy shrugs.

 

"Well Ava is technically, staying with Alice... So." Amanda smiles.

 

"Would you want me to stay the night?" Jeremy asks.

 

"We should ask Ava. It's her vacation, so it's really up to her." Alice shrugs.

 

"Speaking of, where is-?" Amanda turns around.

 

\---

"Incoming!" Anthony yells, carrying a squealing Ava.

 

"Anthony!" Alice smiles.

 

"Hey sexy." Amanda giggles.

 

\--

"What's up? What's up? What's up?" Anthony smiles, holding Ava.

 

"Jeremy and Alice are back together." Ananda announces.

 

"Really?" Anthony asks surprised.

 

"Yeah." Alice nods.

 

"Yay!" Ava cheers.

 

"Listen here if you break her heart-"

 

"Anthony!" Alice laughs.

 

"Don't hurt her again." Anthony intensely stares at Jeremy.

 

"Anyone else going to threaten me?" Jeremy sighs.

 

"You know you missed it." Amanda giggles.

 

\--

"Anyway." Alice shakes her head. "Miss. Ava."

 

"Yeah?" Ava smiles.

 

"Would you mind, if Daddy stayed the night? Or would you rather it just be you and me?" Alice asks.

 

"Daddy stay!" Ava raises her fist.

 

-

Alice laughs.

 

-

"Then it's settled." Amanda nods.

 

-

Jeremy kisses Ava's cheek.

 

-

Ava giggles.


	133. Spice it up

"Hey Alice, can I check in?" Amanda asks.

 

"Yeah." Alice nods, stepping aside.

 

\--

"You okay?" Amanda asks.

 

"I feel silly saying, I'm more nervous now. Than I was when Jeremy and I first started dating." Alice shrugs.

 

"Do you think you're ready, to try again?" Amanda asks.

 

"Honestly I don't know. But I really miss what I had with Jeremy." Alice sighs. "I know it won't be the same. But maybe I'll be ready this time."

 

"It okay to still be scared you know." Amanda smiles.

 

"I know, but I'm tired of being scared." Alice nods.

 

"Then why don't we spice this up?" Amanda shrugs.

 

"What do you mean?" Alice asks confused.

 

"Well if it wasn't for the beach. You probably wouldn't have, started dating yet." Amanda smiles.

 

"I'm not following." Alice nervously laughs.

 

"Why don't we pull a Hawkeye?" Amanda shrugs.

 

"You want to target practice?" Alice laughs.

 

"Hey I'm not a girly girl!" Amanda says annoyed.

 

"But you do snap yourself with the bow." Alice smiles.

 

"Shut up that was high school!" Amanda rolls her eyes.

 

-

Alice smiles.

 

-

"Come on Chris should be done soon." Amanda walks back to the group.

 

"I'll tell Jeremy to buy ice." Alice teases.

 

"Fuck off!" Amanda yells.

 

-

Alice laughs.

 

\---

"What's going on?" Jeremy asks, furrowing his brow.

 

"Amanda wants to target practice Papa Clint." Alice crosses her arms.

 

"Oh really?" Jeremy smiles.

 

"I'm not that bad with a bow!" Amanda says annoyed.

 

"I didn't hear any of that. I'm really turned on, by the thought of Alice using a bow." Jeremy continues to smile.

 

"Oh my God." Alice hides her face.

 

-

Amanda laughs.

 

-

Anthony rolls his eyes.

 

-

"You didn't hear that!" Alice points at Ava.

 

-

Ava innocently shrugs, making the adults laugh.


	134. Target practice

Chris finishes up filming, Jeremy googles an archery range, and Alice supplies the ice.

 

\---

"That's not funny!" Amanda says annoyed.

 

-

Alice smiles as she drops her two, ten pound bags of ice on the ground.

 

\--

"Ava why don't you stand back with me." Chris says, staying a safe distance away.

 

"Okay Uncle Chris." Ava nods.

 

\--

Jeremy smiles as he, Amanda, Alice, and Anthony grab a bow.

 

-

"Here are ten arrows each. We advise you each stay five feet apart, wait until everyone is done shooting before you retrieve your arrows, and do not distract each other." The owner explains.

 

"We understand." Alice smiles.

 

"Then you're free to shoot, as long as you like." The owner nods.

 

"Thank you." Amanda says, grabbing green arrows.

 

-

Anthony takes red arrows, Alice takes yellow arrows, and Jeremy takes the purple arrows.

 

-

Alice smiles at Jeremy.

 

-

"Shut up." Jeremy chuckles.

 

-

Alice laughs as everyone takes their place.

 

\---

"Everyone fire at once?" Jeremy suggests.

 

"Sure." Amanda shrugs.

 

-

Alice and Anthony nod.

 

\--

Everyone sets their bow, and then they fire.

 

-

Anthony misses the target.

 

-

Amanda gets close to the bullseye.

 

-

Jeremy hits the bullseye.

 

-

Alice is just under the bullseye.

 

-

"Not bad." Jeremy looks at Alice.

 

"I never said I was inexperienced." Alice glares at Jeremy.

 

"That is true." Jeremy nods.

 

\--

"Eyes on your own target old man." Alice teases.

 

"Oh it's like that now?" Jeremy fakes hurt.

 

-

Alice smirks.

 

-

"I'll show you later, remember that!" Jeremy threatens.

 

"I can't wait." Alice giggles.

 

-

Jeremy smirks, shaking his head slightly.

 

-

"You can't handle me." Alice giggles.

 

"We'll see." Jeremy looks Alice up and down.

 

-

Alice blushes.

 

\--

"Can you two get back to shooting? Instead of eye fucking?" Amanda asks.

 

"I don't know. Can you continue shooting, and can Chris stop eye fucking you?" Alice fires back.

 

-

Amanda glares at Alice.

 

-

"Love you too." Alice blows Amanda a kiss.

 

-

Amanda gives Alice the bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for being patient with me. My personal life really gets in the way of my writing. Not to mention the food poisoning or flu I dealt with.  
> But I think I found a way to get the spice back in the story. I almost feel like, I'm ready to take that big step sooner... rather than later.


End file.
